Outlaw Princess
by sweet-on-ryan
Summary: Jess Morrow has been in love with a certain Son her entire life. What happens when a certain blue-eyed black-haired Son we all know and love REALIZES IT!
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by a dream I had one night. Its written in the first person because thats how I saw this story develop. I am new to writing fanfiction although I've been reading it for a while. This is my first ever attempt at writing anything so I look forward to reviews. Although I have this insatiable need to write this story so it doesnt depend on your reviews for me to write it.

My story doesn't really follow a specific season it just is. I may throw in things you recognize from SOA seasons but I am not trying scam him I am paying Homage the the King that is Kurt Sutter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sons Of Anarchy or any characters or plot you recognize that honor belongs to Kurt Sutter.

* * *

Outlaw Princess

Chapter one: Once upon a time….

My name is Jess Ashlynne Morrow and this is my story. I've always wanted to be able to tell you it. You see some of you know my family, many think you do better than most, but noone knows them like I do.

My parents are Clay Morrow and Gemma Teller-Morrow, the King and Queen of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. We live in Charming, California, home to the Mother Charter a.k.a. the Redwood Originals. I have an older brother from Momma's first marriage to the original President and a founding member of the SOA JT Teller. His name is Jackson, everyone calls him Jax, but me I called him B.B. for "Big Brother" growing up,now I only say it when I want something, he's the second most important person in my world. You're probably thinking that Daddy is my first. But like everyone who assumes that you'd be wrong. Ever since I was four years old my world has revolved around one Alex "Tig" Trager. Or as I call him "My Tigger".

I'd love to tell you this story is beautiful and that no one ever gets hurt, or that everything as Tigger hates me to say "Was rainbows and glitter." But it's not after all I'm the daughter to an international Outlaw MC President and the twice over Old Lady to Presidents of said MC, and baby sister to the VP of said MC. My life was never "Rainbows and Glitter." My life was Harley's and Leather. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

My parents married after Jax's father died when he was 13. My poor father had always been in love with Gemma Teller, but out of respect for her and for his President he never acted on his feelings. But when JT died, after a self-inflicted fall off a cliff, Daddy was there for both Jax and Momma. Jax was used to having Clay and not his dad around, JT kinda broke after Momma and his second son died at the age of 8. For the next three years he was never around spent a lot of time in Belfast, Ireland and unbeknownst to anyone here at home had an affair with a sister of one of the Charter members there. Which resulted in a love child named Trinity, when she too died JT lost all will to live. He came back stateside and told Gemma and Jax all that had happened told her he had stopped loving her long before Tommy died, and that as much as he loved Jax he couldn't handle being a father anymore. Jax swears he never meant to do it but he reached up and sucker punched JT and left walking the 5 miles to the clubhouse where Daddy lived back then.

Momma says after Jax left JT sorta just sat there then he picked up his helmet and walked out the door. Never to walk through it again. He rode his bike right off a cliff and no one blamed him, except for Jax. Jax never understood why he couldn't be enough for his father. But he was enough for Clay, over time Jax came to see my daddy as his father.

Six months after JT died my momma and daddy got married, on July 15, 1990 at the biggest baddest MC wedding ever seen. Where my momma was the most beautiful Old Lady to ever ride bitch to the biggest badass to ride a Harley. Jax and my parents became a family. Then a nine months later I was born and completed that family. My 14-year-old brother was the one to put the pink SOA beanie on my head. But Tigger, he was the first to make me stop crying. The first eyes I ever looked into were those of a 20-year-old Tigger. He had just been called down from Tacoma to serve as Daddy's Sergeant at Arms, it was literally his second week on the job when I was born.

All my life he's been the only one who could really make me stop crying. Being Daddy's Sergeant at Arms, and truth be told best friend, we spent a lot of time together. Everyone thought it was crazy to see the big bad Son whose nickname was "Killer" walk around with a little girl with an angel face and curly blonde hair with innocent blue eyes follow him around everywhere. If that difference wasn't striking enough then, Tig dressed head to toe in black and his ever-present Cut, while I, as a kid, dressed in pink Reaper shirts with pretty skirts or jeans with sparkles on them, our clothes were.

* * *

_1995- Teller-Morrow_

_When I was four years old I was playing in the shared parking lot of Teller-Morrow Garage and the Sons Clubhouse when a stranger walked on to the lot. Like my mother I have an instant distrust of anyone who is an outsider. I started to turn to go back towards the garage where everyone was. I had been singing and dancing but when I saw the man come onto the lot I stopped._

_Tigger had been alerted to the problem when he didn't hear me singing anymore. He walked out of the garage just as the man knelt before me and as he went to touch me Tigger came up out of no where. _

_"I wouldn't fucking touch her if I was you." He growled a the stranger. With the outsiders eyes now drawn away from me I ran and clung to Tigger's leg._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. She's a beautiful little girl, is she your daughter?" the outsiders voice was sickeningly fake and set the hairs on my neck to stand straight up._

_"No she's not but she's his," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards Daddy who had walked out of the garage behind Tigger. I peeled myself from him and ran to daddy. He scooped me up in his arms. As the rest of my family came spilling out of the garage._

_"Yeah, and these are my big brothers and uncles…and that's my Tigger." I spat at him. I may have only been for but I was the daughter of Gemma Teller-Morrow badass bitch ran through my veins. "So I suggest you leave before I tell them what you asked me." I threatened._

_By that point Tig lost it. "You had the balls to speak to her? What did you say to her?" he screeched in the mans face. _

_As the outsider stumbled backwards Tig grabbed him by the collar of his preppy polo shirt. "I, I, I.." he stammered, "I asked her what such a pretty girl was doing outside by herself? Didn't she know what a scary world this was?" he gasped out finally._

_"Only scary for people who mess with my baby sister," Jax sneered before he punched him square in the nose. As the blood flowed Jax loomed over the man and spat "Now get the fuck off our property and out of our town before you meet the rest of her family personally."_

* * *

That was the first and definitely not the last time an idiot man learned not to mess with the Outlaw Princess, I was the very heart of SAMCRO, and these men don't like their families messed with.

I may have grown up in a badass MC family but that didn't mean I escaped the horrors of school. Don't get me wrong I was a total nerd loved to learn and would beg for extra credit, polar opposite to Jax who had to be forced at gunpoint to go to school. I was three when he graduated and my shrill little voice was heard over the crowd when Jax walked the stage, "SEE BIG BROTHER I KNEW YOU WERENT STUPID!" all of those in attendance laughed. I charged the stage a Jax scooped me up and the principal said into the microphone, "I sincerely hope I'm retired before I have to deal with her." I stuck my tongue out at him over Jax's shoulder. Jax turned and said to him, "I don't go to your school anymore so I can say this now, Shut the Fuck UP! And leave my sister alone." When Opie, my lumbering Sasquatch walked the stage we all cheered and he said to the principal "Don't mess with SAMCRO." I tell you this story so that you can understand why I dreaded school. As I learned early on I was right to.

* * *

_1999- Charming Elementary_

_I was 8 years old and should have only been in the third grade but had been bumped up a year. I was tiny for my age and being in with kids a year to a year and a half older than me I looked even smaller._

_It was a cold December day just a few days until Christmas break. My class had gone outside to play and as we came in I got pulled back by a strong-arm. Johnny Wallace, my arched enemy, pushed me down the front steps of the school and said that if I told he'd punch me. I screamed and the teacher came running out just as he punched me in the eye. _

_As I was sitting in the principal's office I couldn't help but smile at the way Johnny cowered into his mom when the deafening roar of Harley's engines pulled up out front. Followed by the unmistakable squeal of the tires on my Momma's Caddie as she tore into the lot. I had a rapidly forming black eye and bruises all over my back from falling down the stairs. All I could think was "This fuckers dead if my Tigger is here." _

_As the sound of many pairs of biker boots pounded in the hallway led by the click-clack of my Momma's bitch heels drew closer and closer I felt less and less scared of Johnny. But more and more angry that my family was going to know I didn't defend myself, never saw the attack coming._

_The sound of my father's raised voice out in the receptionist office drew me from my thoughts. The principal rubbed his eyes and sighed. I guess the thought of dealing with SOA drained him. The first person through the door was my momma, the look on her face when she saw me slumped in a chair with ice packs on my back and one held to my eye would have made the most hardened criminal crap their pants. I just hung my head, not looking up until I heard Tig's voice "Kitten, come here." At that voice and I broke from my chair and launched myself into his outstretched arms and finally allowed myself to cry. He carried me out of the office, and we waited while my parents and Jax yelled at the principal. My mom yelled at Mrs. Wallace "What kind of piece of shit are you raising to push around a girl half his size. Let alone punch her." Chibs, Bobby, Opie, Piney, and Juice (Jax's prospect) formed a tight circle around me as Mrs. Wallace and Johnny walked out of the office._

_Tig handed me to Opie, despite my whimper, and followed them. He tapped Mrs. Wallace on the arm she turned and gasped at the look on his face. "Your kid gets a break this time but be warned he goes near my Kitten again and I don't care if he ain't 18 I will show him real pain." with that threat looming he turned around took me from Opie and we went to his bike._

_The next day Chibs and Tigger started training me on self-defense, they even called Happy down to help_.

I was trained by two killers and a former professional boxer on how to fight, shoot a gun, use a knife, and all around protect myself. By twelve I could take Opie down in the ring in less than half a round. Could out shoot Tig at the gun range with one eye covered, and throw a knife more accurately then Happy with one arm tied behind my back. No one messed with me at school any more, whether due to my own ability to defend myself or the thought of having to deal with my MC Family.

* * *

By the time I had just barely reached 16 I was preparing to graduate High School after skipping 10th grade, and Jax's old principal was still around. Although he liked me, and said many times that he had misjudged me at Jax's graduation. He used to refer to us as Night and Day because we were so different. "I could appreciate the brightness of your Day because I survived the horrors of your brothers Night," is what he wrote in my yearbook.

Being the Outlaw Princess didn't get me very many dates but I was fine with that. Why would I want to deal with little boys when the man I loved my whole life was right in front of me. My crush on Tig was common knowledge around the lot by the time I was 14. He didn't act any different around me though, it was just who I was. My momma told me one time that little girl crushed had to be set aside, and I told her "Yeah, that's why I took down all the posters in my room. I'm gonna be Tig's Old Lady one day momma just you wait and see."

However, with my senior prom fast approaching and my mother forcing me to go, I suddenly wished someone would ask me. But none of the boys at my school had enough balls to ask me. That's how on the eve of my prom, with the most beautiful dress ever seen hanging on my door, I was found at the clubhouse bar begging my daddy not to make me go.

_2007- SAMCRO Clubhouse_  
_ "But Daddy," I wailed "I don't have a date, I'm two years younger than everyone there, I'm not friends with any of my class mates. I don't want to go!" By this point I had begged for half an hour and tears were pooling in my eyes._

_My father couldn't look at me when he replied yet again, "I'm sorry, Princess but your mom is right you will regret not going. She's but her stiletto heeled boot down on this, baby girl." He sighed while patting my back._

_"But….."I started and had to stop to brush the now free falling tears from my face. "I'll be all alone….in the middle of this group of people…who don't like me, judge me…without knowing me, and who are scared of me… I'll have no one at my back daddy!" I choked out between sobs._

_Over in the corner Tig slammed his pool stick onto the table and yelled, "That's fucking it, I'm taking her. She has to go to prom…fine she goes. But my Kitten is not walking into that…that…hell on her own." His eyes were crazy intense as he walked up to me and daddy. "Clay, brother, we don't let family go alone." he sighed while putting his hands on my shoulders._

_My mother walked in as he started his outburst, and had calmly walked up to my father, "Clay, Tigger's right. She shouldn't go alone, I see that now. Besides she'll have more fun with him then anyone else." she consented. Daddy just nodded, and I squealed and squeezed my Tigger into a tight hug._

_"We taking your bike?" I asked hopefully. "Oh, no. Not with that $600 dress I bought, no you're not." Momma huffed. "But momma, think about it….its like an outlaw fairy tale. Please." I pleaded with puppy dog eyes. She let loose a sigh and nodded her head._

_"Some prince charming!" Opie crowed from the corner and all the guys laughed. "Sure he is," I defended "Didn't see you guys trying to make it better for me!" I countered then stormed out of the clubhouse._

_Tig sighed and looked at Clay, "Man, I just keep making it worse don't I? I need to step away from her before she winds up getting hurt. But I can't not make it better for her. What do I do?"_

_My father puffed on his cigar, slowly thinking about how to answer. "Tig, she's not just a little girl to you. She's changed in your eyes. You don't look at her and see the little four-year old. I know it because I've watched you. As much as it makes me angry…the only one my baby girl is ever gonna end up with is you." he answered making the whole bar take a deep breath in. "Anyone doubt what I said?" He turned making eye contact with each Son in the bar and the Gemma._

_"No, you don't. A father knows these things. Gem, baby you've known it was going to happen since she was 14 and set you straight on just whose Old Lady she was gonna be!" Gemma just nodded. He turned back to Tig, "Nothing FUCKING happens until she's 18. Or I will end you!" He said with a tone so authoritative no one questioned. _

_I had heard all this because I was perched on a picnic table under an open window. No one knew I was there, no one knew that I was aware that it was an accepted truth that my love would not be denied. But I did…_

* * *

The next two years I spent getting an associate degree in business at the Lodi Community College, (Knowing that one day the garage would be half mine. Jax would oversee mechanics and I would over see the management.) and working in the garage and office helping Momma. Being a grease monkey was in my blood, I loved working on cars and bikes and many of my favorite memories involve me with grease stains up to my elbows.

Being the over achiever I am it only took me three semester instead of four to earn all my credits and graduate, on the deans list might I add. Daddy joked that I had to be the smartest grease monkey in Cali. When I walked across the stage to receive my College Diploma my family whooped and hollered and whistled louder than fireworks on Fourth of July. It was out of place in the cold stuffy academic world that LCC was, but it was who they were, who I am and I loved every single one of them.

Tig had taken to riding me to class and back after my first semester when an asshole Jock had shown up at the garage...

* * *

_Fall of 2007- Teller-Morrow Lot_

_I had felt eyes on me since I walked out of my Applied Economics lecture and now an hour later as I pulled into the lot of TM I could still feel them. A shiny silver BMW sedan had been two cars back the whole way home and it had me on edge._

_I slipped out of the car and grabbed my purse, as I straightened up I felt fear for the first time in years. I knew who was in the car…he was in a few of my classes, and he always seemed to be in the same place as me on campus. What was he doing here in Charming, let alone at TM. _

_Tig was standing in the open bay door of the garage having seen me pull in. He normally took a smoke break and asked me how my day had gone when I got back to the lot. I didn't go right up to him though. I never wasted time getting to my Tigger. He knew something was up. He went to walk towards me and I slightly shook my head looking him in the eye, well sunglasses because he had them on but I could tell his eyes were on me._

_They always were after Prom, it didn't hurt things any that I had finally gotten my ample chest that was due to me. I mean how could Gemma Teller-Morrow's daughter not have a good rack. My 'D-cup' breast were squeezed into a "Reaper Crew" pink T and my killer legs were encased in soft denim jeans. I had on my biker bitch boots which gave me a few more inches which at my slight 5'3" stature I needed. Barefoot I was just under a foot shorter then my Tigger, which I loved. He was just waiting for my 18th birthday to make the move I'd been waiting my whole life for._

_A sharp tap on my shoulder drug me from my daydreams about Tigger. I turned to look up into the eyes of this Frat Boy who thought he could walk onto my lot and touch me…big mistake._

_"What do you want?" I asked my anger barely contained. He smirked down at me, "fiesty I like it." He drawled out and it made me skin itch. He was so not my type, my type was a certain 6'2" man of solid muscle with piercing blue eyes, and crazy black hair that curled in every direction, oozing testosterone and all around badassness standing about thirty feet behind me. I didn't have a "Type" there was only ever one MAN that made me knees weak my heart flutter and a wetness spread between my legs._

_Frat Boy went to grab for my arm when he saw anger flash across my face at his comment. I pulled it away "Not interested in you, or any little boy for that matter. Why don't you get you pansy ass back in you daddy's beemer and go on back to Lodi. You ain't welcome here." I snapped at him._

_His eyes flashed "Listen here bitch, you don't know who you are talking to. I get what I want." he growled at me._

_"No, you listen here you pussy bitch," Tig snarled pushing me behind him wrapping one arm back and holding me to him my chest to his back. "You don't get to talk to her like that, she's only ever been and will only ever be one persons bitch. And it ain't derogatory when they call her that." He spat in Frat Boys face._

_"Oh, yeah and whose that?" He quipped back at Tig._

_"Me, you ass wipe. She's mine!" Tig growled and I must admit it sent shivers down my spine to hear him claim me. Frat Boy gulped and visibly trembled, "Sssssorry man," He stuttered out. Then turn and ran back to his car._

_"Tig," I all but purred up at him as he turned "can you please, please, please call me yours again." The desire flashing in my eyes was matched by his. "You are MINE Jess, always have been always will be never gonna not be." he said looking straight into my eyes. _

_"Bout time you figured it out, baby." I smiled up at him. Then turned at walked towards the office, the sons had spilled out after my voice raised the first time Frat Boy touched me. "Hi, guys" I called out to them " 's not closing time yet get back to work, you too Tigger." I called over my shoulder catching him staring at my ass. 'that's right baby, that's all for you' I thought to myself._

* * *

Something clicked in Tig that day in the parking lot of TM. It's like it took 'Frat Boy' to wake him up and see I was standing in front of him, just waiting for him to claim me. He'd had a hard time not staring at me since prom but that was a six months before that day. I like to think he needed to get jealous to be able to stake his claim.

For five months after I graduated I spent all day everyday on the lot. Monday through Friday from 7a.m. until 6p.m. I worked in the garage with the guys and in the office with Momma helping wherever I could. Tig was never more than fifteen feet from me all day and I loved it.

When costumers would get a little to flirty he'd storm into the office and say "You paid your bill, you got your keys, that's all you're gonna find here, now leave!" and I would just slide on up to him after whoever he snapped at left and say "Baby, you haven't put a crow or a patch on me yet. I cant say 'Get the fuck away from me or my old man will beat the ever-loving shit out of you' now can I? Cause I cant claim you yet…soon but not yet." His eyes would rake over me and send shivers down my spine, he'd growl and heat would pool in my stomach. He'd growl out "Your birthday better fucking get here faster." then storm back out into the garage. Leaving me a shaking puddle of desire. 'couldn't agree more baby, couldn't agree more' I'd think to myself every single time.

Finally the night I'd been willing to get here was only 25 hours away. It was almost time for my 18th birthday party and SAMCRO knew how to through a party. I knew there would be a huge crowd of Sons and their Old Ladies, but for the first time Momma ordered "Abso-fucking-lutely no sweet butts/croweaters/or whores allowed." She made the demand while we were all sitting in the clubhouse planning the finishing touches on the next nights party. The boys grumbled and I took pity "Momma, let them have their whores...after I open presents," knowing I'd be getting my patch that night "make them wait until midnight…then it ain't my birthday anymore." I pleaded their case and won, much to their enjoyment.

Then I turned on them making them all sit at the bar, except Tigger who stood behind me arms crossed waiting to enforce whatever law I was about to lay down, "You can have your whores, you can get your fill of pussy, but if so much as one shows up even one minute before midnight I am going to channel my inner Clay and beat all of you with a pool cue." The anger flashing in my eyes made them not doubt my words. Then I smiled and turned around to Tig, "One more night…you have one more night to do whatever you want. After that I find you with a whore in this clubhouse I will kill them then make you wish you hadn't trained me!" He smiled at me, "Baby I ain't had a single lay since 'Frat Boy' showed up on the lot and I knew who you belonged to…and who I belong to." he said on a sigh.

Stunned I walked over to him, right into his arms, "That's why I love you Tigger, that and so many other reasons," I melted into his embrace. Then stepped back and looked at all my boys and my Man with a smile. Then yelled out "Prospect! We are going shopping get your ass in my car." turned and held my hand out to Daddy for his card.

"Baby girl, what could you possibly need now?" He laughed out at me. "Daddy!" I giggled "I'm gonna be a SAMCRO Old Lady in tomorrow night. I gotta live up to the title. You want visiting charters to think SAMCRO boys let just anyone be an Old Lady…that Tig will let any bitch be HIS Old Lady?….No I'm gonna make sure everyone knows who the fuck I am, and that I ain't just some spoiled kid. I am fucking SAMCRO ROYALTY and I WILL look like it." I ended my little speech to Momma clapping her hands.

"Damn straight baby, I raised you well. You are gonna be a killer Old Lady!" She beamed at me, daddy just groaned. "No more then $300 please, Princess." I kissed his cheek and went to my car.

Tig yelled out behind me "Do NOT go to Oakland, keep it in Charming or Lodi, Baby" I just waved over my shoulder to let him know I heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own SOA or anything you recognize I only own Jess

READ REVIEW LOVE

* * *

Chapter two: Belle of the Outlaw Ball

I took the prospect with me so I would have someone to carry my bags and also because he was good company.

"Sack," I said to get his attention, "You are gonna make a good Son. You just gotta last the next 8 months. I know they rag on ya and that Tigger can be scary to some people…but they are harder on the ones they see promise in. You have no idea how harsh they were on Juice…but look at him now. He's the intelligence officer and a respected full patched member of SAMCRO."

He looked at me and smiled. Then just continued walking beside me. We were in the middle of the only Macy's in Lodi. I knew what kind of outfit I wanted, something that said 'Old Lady Biker Bitch' but not something that didn't also say 'Jess Morrow' I wanted to stay true to me….because I was after all destined to be Tig's Old Lady just the way I was.

I had found the perfect jeans, they were black skinny jeans that did wonders for my ass, not that it needed any help. Simple but sexy, just like me. I was looking for the top now, cant get shoes without knowing what the top looks like after all. I had decided something tight at the bust but that flowed out to accentuate my tiny waist. I was looking at a top that had no sleeves but three spaghetti straps on each shoulder so I knew the girls would be secure. It was a pale pink with a rose across the front, it was backless and tied just under my breasts with silver chains that draped down my back. I figured I could either wear just it or put a white tank top under it so I could wear a sexy matching bra and thong set.

As we went to pay and head to Victoria's Secret Sack started to get nervous. "Relax, Sack you can wait at the doors. The store has an open lay out you will be able to see me until I go into the dressing rooms." I said to calm him down, "I'll even warn you before I go back to them. Just breath."

He calmed down by the time we reached the store. He stood guard at the door while I went in. I wanted something with pale pink like my shirt but also with black lace. As I was explaining to the sales girl Sack walked up to me. "Act natural just breath," he said into my ear "There are some Nords outside the store. Get what you need and lets go."  
I looked back up as the employee came back, "How about this" she asked holding out the perfect set. "What do you think, Sack?" I asked just to tease him. "Oh, is this your boyfriend?" She asked.

Sack let out a nervous chuckle while I answered "No, He wishes…well maybe not. My man would be those thoughts out of his head." I laughed and took them to the counter.

As we exited the store Sack breathed a sigh of relief that the Nords were gone. I told him I wasn't leaving without the right shoes and he groaned. "I'll call Tigger to come and keep me safe if it makes you feel better Sack." He agreed and I called Tig.

"What?" he said when he answered.

"Baby, Sack saw some Nords and wants to leave but I haven't found shoes. Can you come be back up. He's afraid you'll make him a "No'Sack" if something happens to me." I said, hoping no whine seeped into my voice.

"Put Sack on Jess," Tig said.

They talked for a few minutes, all I could gather from Sacks half of the conversation was that Tig wanted to know what mall we were at, how many Nords he had seen, and then a few yes or no questions. As Sack handed my phone back to me after he hung up, I had an expectant look on my face.

"He said to go to the back of the store by the employee lounge and wait for him. He'll be here in 45 minutes then you can find your, and I quote 'Precious Shoes, just like a bitch' end quote" He stated while dragging me to the back of the store.

Half an our later Tig walked in, everyone stepped out of his way as he walked back to us. When he reached us he pulled me into his arms and patted Sack on the shoulder. "You made the right decision calling in back up." He praised Sack.

He let me go only to settle his hand on my lower back, making my whole body tingle. As he noticed the bags in Sacks hands he slowly leaned into me, "Hmm. I see I get to unwrap something tomorrow night?" He breathed into my neck.

"Well I figure since we both have been waiting so long the night deserved a little extra special touch." I purred back at him. Then squealed as I found the perfect shoes. They were open toed booties, black leather on the front and the back was a pale pink just like my shirt with black lace over it so it looked like the bra I just bought. They had little spikes down the back it was a perfect blend of leather, lace, and sex. Tigs eyes darkened with desire at the sight of them. I turned and leaned into him, as he leaned down and I went on my tip toes my lips just grazed his ear, "When we leave the party, I want you to strip me down to just my bra and thong and these shoes." I whispered to him. He had a shiver run down his spine

He took the shoe box from my hands and walked up to the counter, "Ring these up…now" He ordered the shaking teen behind the counter. His face paled under all his acne. "Tigger, manners." I chastised.  
"Right…Please." He growled a the kid. It wasn't much better but it was all I was gonna get him to do. I paid and we walked out of the store heading to me car. He had parked his bike right next to it. As Sack put the bags in the trunk I looked at Tig through my windshield. 'One more day then all that is mine' I thought to myself and as always he knew exactly what I was thinking. He slung his leg back off his bike and walked to my window.

"One day early won't kill me." He said then crashed his lips to mine. My eyes slid closed all on their own accord. His kiss stole the breath right out of me, his lips were soft and smooth but the power of the kiss made it hard and demanding. Then his tongue slipped out and traced my lower lip and the feeling made me moan. Taking advantage of my opened mouth he slid his tongue past my lips. He dominated my mouth and it was as if he was learning ever inch of it. His taste was intoxicating to me. There was his last cigarette, the coffee ha had had earlier, and then this heady spiciness that was just Tig, rolled all together it was enough to make my head spin. As he went to break the kiss he lightly grazed my bottom lip between his teeth.

As my eyes slowly drifted open and my breath returned to me I saw Tig straightening back up and smiled. I got out of the car wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his chest. "I have loved you all my life. I will love you until I cease to exist, but with that kiss you captured every last spec of my heart." I looked up into his eyes "I love you Alex Trager, the man behind the cut just as much as I love my Tigger the man in the cut. I love all of you..now and forever." He held me tight for a moment and then opened the car door. "I'll lead the way home Kitten." he said.

I dropped Sack off at the gates of TM and headed home. Tig following me the whole way. As I got out of the car and grabbed my bags from the trunk he went to reach for them. It was all ready getting to be late evening. The sun had long since set and I could hear mom setting the table in the house. "Tigger," I breathed out "Go back to the clubhouse, I'm going to go in, eat dinner with my parents and give them one last night before I'm not just their little princess. Tomorrow I become your Old Lady, give them one more night before I'm out of their hands. Please?" I asked.

He lowered his forehead to mine, then he said "No matter what you will always be their little girl."

"True, but after tomorrow that isn't the most important thing I will be. My MAIN priority will be being a good Old Lady." I replied.

"Now go on, baby. I'll see you tomorrow at my party, we have dinner at six then the party and by midnight you and me are going to be wrapped in each others arms with nothing, and I mean nothing, between us." I turned for the door and he swatted my butt. Looking over my shoulder he smiled and said "That ass is mine." "Always has been baby." I smirked and headed into the house.

Momma, Daddy, Jax and I had a nice dinner. I helped momma clean up and then snuggled up with daddy in his man cave and watched a boxing match. Jax left at about eleven o'clock. He kissed me on the forehead as he left and said he'd see me tomorrow. By midnight I was asleep curled up on Daddy's lap. He carried me up to my room while Momma followed. They tucked me in and kissed my forehead and I felt a tear slip onto my cheek as Daddy stood up. "After tomorrow, she's not our baby anymore." he said softly.

"No, baby" Momma said "She will always be our baby. After tomorrow she will be recognized as Tigger's reason for existing. That doesn't change what she means to us. Just how the rest of the Sons see her." She took his hand and lead him from the room. I smiled and curled tighter into the blankets, content in knowing I wouldn't loose my parents tomorrow…just gain an old man.

I slept in until ten the next day as momma had given me it off. I showered and pulled on jeans and a SAMCRO T-shirt as I headed off to the salon. I was getting my hair cut and styled. As well as getting an mani and pedi. I would spend almost all day at the salon. Getting pampered. I arrived around 11 and they got right to work. Rae-Anne started with my nails, I had her paint them pale pink with a black lace detailing over it. Then Sheila got started on my pedicure we settled on a slightly darker pink so it would pop out better from the shoes I got. Two hours later I was settled into Roxie's chair after she washed my hair.

"Sweetie, what are we doing without today. It's a big day" she grinned at me while running a comb through my hair.  
"I don't want to take much off the length but I want to add more layers and some high and low-lights to it, something with a Red hue to it." I answered her.

"Oooooh, I know just what to do." She smiled and turned me from the mirror. "Let's keep it a surprise." Yet another two hours later and she turned me back to face the mirror. She had brought up my length over all just an inch but had added lots of layers to it making it move more like a waterfall over my shoulders. We had dyed my light blonde hair to a medium brown two years ago it suited me better. Now there were warm caramel and soft red high and lowlights running through it. My bangs framed my big blue eyes and made my face look softer but more defined at the same time. "I love it," I sighed at her. I followed her to the register and she just waved me out saying a Son had come in earlier and paid for whatever I wanted. She wouldn't tell me which one but I had a feeling it was my Tigger…and I found out a few houts later I was right.

I made it back to my house by four thirty which gave me just over an hour to do my make-up and get dressed. Perfect timing for me, I went to my room as the house was empty. Momma had let me know she would be there setting everything up and not to come before quarter to six or I would be sitting at the gate waiting. All the guys were all ready there so I just had to show up on time. I pulled off the outfit I had worn to the salon, and slathered my lotion all over my body. I use the Victoria's Secret 'Pure Seduction' fragrance set, body wash, lotion and spray, plus the perfume. Once I had my skin nice and smooth I pulled my new bra and thong on and then sprayed the body spray. Then I pulled on my new jeans and my boots. As I straightened up I grabbed the new shirt off the hanger. Forgoing the tank top underneath, I wanted all the sex appeal I could muster and the tie covered the bra strap. I slipped on my ring from Jax that he gave me on my 15th birthday. It was our birthstones held together by a Reaper, he said that because of the club he had the best little sister ever. I put big silver hoops into my ears and fluffed my hair.

I grabbed my purse and keys from the end table by the door and slipped out of the house at promptly five thirty. Driving across town I tried not to get to excited but I couldn't wait for this night. I had spent my whole life waiting for Tig to make me his, then we had spent two years waiting for this night…waiting for Tig to be able to publicly claim me. I was grinning like a mad woman when I pulled into the lot at ten of six. I parked my car off to the side of the garage not twenty feet from the clubhouse doors. It was all I could do not sprint through the doors and launch myself at Tigger.

I could tell by the bikes that some Tacoma, Rogue River, and Indian Hills brothers were here. Which meant Happy was here, Happy the 'Tacoma Killer' was probably the scariest Son but he and I had a long standing playful friendship. I walked in the doors and in my best bitch voice said "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing sitting on your tattooed ass instead of meeting me at the door to hug me?"

He turned and in his gravelly voice said "What you thinking your something fucking special?" then we both grinned and I ran to hug him. He squeezed me and then rasped out "Can't do that after tonight, you'll be a brothers woman and I don't touch what ain't mine."

Some of the out of town Sons wondered who Happy was talking about, so to answer the unasked question and make sure everyone knew who my ass belonged to. I turned to start walking towards Tig and pouted, "Baby, can Happy still hug me after I have your patch?" By the time I finished asking I was right in front of him.

He took a second pretending to think it over then pulled me in placing both hand on my ass and squeezing causing Daddy and Jax to groan "Yeah but only hello and goodbye" he finally consented then placed a soft kiss on my lips. As I turned around I stuck my tongue out at Hap and said "See! My Old Man likes to keep me happy, Happy" and chuckled as I walked over to my father and big brother. Hugging them both and kissing Daddy's cheek.

"Where's momma?" I asked the group at large. "Where do you think I am you spoiled princess. Slaving in the kitchen with Elvis making your dinnner." she snarked at me. I grinned and walked into her out stretched arms. "Nice hair, baby" she said as she hugged me.

After that the tables were loaded with food and the guys sat while Momma, Uncle Bobby, and Sack served everyone. I sat between Tigger and Opie. Opie said Donna might stop by later but he wasn't sure. I wasn't going to hold my breath though, she'd been distant since she learned everyone was just fine with my being with Tig. She hadn't said anything to my face so I hadn't had the chance to set her straight. We had a great time eating and joking around. About 9 I was dancing on the floor by myself to my favorite song by Pink "Fucking Perfect" I'd had issues at school and I grew up around porn stars of course I had body issues, until I saw Tig look at me with lust in his eyes the first time…then I knew I was perfect to him. Tig never took his eyes off me the whole night.

At ten Daddy called out "Princess get your ass on that pool table and open your presents." I was only to happy to follow his orders. Tig walked over and put me on the table before I could even ask, but then again we always knew what the other was thinking somehow. That's why I giggled after her sat me down. "Really, baby, in front of everyone you wonder what's under my clothes." I said low enough for only him to hear. He chuckled and nodded his head, leaning on the pool table while everyone turned to watch me open my gifts.

Piney, Chibs, and Bobby walked up before I could reach for a package. "we uh, we, got you something together…" Piney started "Aye, lass, we didna know what to geet ye." Chibs said his accent thickened by the half bottle of Jack he'd drank during dinner. "So we got you something that we knew you would love." Bobby finished for the three of them. Then handed me a small wrapped box, I opened it to find a key inside.

"Um…."I said then it dawned on me "YOU GOT ME A CAR!" I squealed.

"Not a car a truck…and before you ask yes its bigger then Jax's. it's a ford and black…on the outside. Inside is pink and black. Lord knows you gotta have pink on it." Piney chuckled at me. I hugged all three of them, thanking them profusely.

Then I opened a big box right by my arm, Opie called out "there's three things inside, the blue one is from Kenny, the pink from Ellie, and the other is from Donna and me." I opened the one from my nephew Kenny first. It was a picture frame that said 'World's greatest Aunt' with a picture of Kenny and I on Op's bike. Ellie gave me some of my Victoria's Secret perfume.

"You or Donna take her to get this Op?" I asked while laughing. His face turned red as he answered "Me…but she made me wait outside. Said nobody wanted to see a Sasquatch in there." Everyone laughed at that. Then I opened the one from Donna and Opie….but I knew it was just from Op. It was a black journal with a Reaper on the front and my name engraved in to the cover. On the first page it said to write all your stories in. I smiled with a tear in my eye as I thanked him. Even though his back was to me Tig handed me his bandana to dry my eyes on. Again everyone laughed. I just leaned on his shoulder and secretly kissed his neck.

Juice gave me an iPad that was pink and had a Reaper with a crown on the back, symbolizing Reaper Princess. Sack gave me a $100 gift card for iTunes. Jax walked up next and handed me an envelope, which held a sketch. To answer the question in my eyes he turned and lifted his shirt. There on his ribs just below his armpit was my ring design with the words 'Many Brothers' above it and then 'One sister' below it. I got of the table to hug him really tightly and tell him how much I loved it.

"I did it so does that count as my present too?" Happy joked from the bar. "Sure Hap sure" I laughed through my tears.

Then my parents walked up and handed me a manila envelope and a key ring. Inside the envelope was the deed to a house a block from theirs. "You bought me a house?" I said barely above a whisper.

"Well, you're not sleeping with Tig under my roof I may be accepting but I ain't that accepting." Daddy said seriously with a chorus of agreement from all the guys.

"Plus I don't want you spending every night in the clubhouse." Momma added on to which Tig agreed.

"So when do I move in?" I asked "Next weekend, you and I will shop this week to get everything you need." Momma answered.

Tig surprising everyone, including me, handed me his credit card. "DON'T spend more than ten g's on furniture." was all he said. I just kissed him hard and deep. Making everyone groan. To which we both flipped them all off.

There was only one box left on the table, and it was huge. I moved to kneel beside it and Tig spoke up, "Open them biggest to smallest and then the envelope….but don't show anyone what's in that part."

I nodded and did as he said. The box held three bags and said envelope. The biggest bag was black, I reached inside and pulled out my property patch. It was the softest leather I had ever touched. It had a fitted bodice to it and cinched at the sides with laces so it could be loose or like a corset. On the back was the Reaper in the middle, the top rocker said 'Property of' and the bottom rocker said 'Tig Trager'. I had cried over some of my gifts tonight but I had tears streaming down my face at the sight of this vest. I'd waited my whole life for it, and now it was finally in my hands. I pulled it on so fast everyone but Tig laughed.

"She's a little too excited for that." Jax called out.

"No, she's just the right excited brother." Tig said over his shoulder. "Never gave a bitch one of these before. She knows how serious I am." I nodded my head as we stared into each others eyes. "I wont make you regret it." I whispered to him. "Couldn't if you tried baby." He said back to me.

In the next bag was my own helmet. The back of it said 'Tig's Bitch' I laughed and said "Geesh, baby you gonna put your name on all my stuff?" Everyone laughed as Tig said "Yeah might even put my name on your forehead." I just said whatever you want as long as your mine.

The last bag was really small, I pulled out a small jewelry box about the size of two decks of playing cards stacked on top of each other. Inside was a delicate bracelet. Made from two silver spoon handles, in the middle was a Reaper. On the inside of the left handle was a crow. "That's another first," I said as he nodded. Everyone else thought I meant the bracelet itself. The mix of Reaper and delicacy not seen before but somehow fitting each other perfectly on my wrist. I meant the crow on the inside. Tig never patched a woman or put his crow on her. No one was good enough for him….until me.

Inside the envelope was a picture of Tig and I. I gasped because I had no memory of it being taken and also because Tig never allowed his picture to be taken. But he must have allowed this one. We were leaned up against his bike. My back to his chest, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and my face turned up to look at him. But Tig was staring into the camera, with a look of peace on his face. Like he was exactly where he was supposed to be, with me wrapped in his arms.

"That was the day after 'Frat Boy' came around. We were getting ready to go on a run to Indian Hills." Tig said and instantly I remembered the day. I didn't want him to go I was scared that 'Frat Boy' would come back. So he just stood holding me while everyone got ready. "You saved it this long? Why" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Had to wait til I could hold you like that all the time." He shrugged as he answered. I kissed his cheek then hopped off the table. Checking the clock as I went. "Sack. Load these into my new truck, then open the gates." I smiled "you guys have ten minutes until your pussy parade begins." 'Ten minutes until I leave with Tig' I added to myself and Tig looked at me and nodded.

I walked up to my parents and hugged them thanking them for the awesome party. I told momma we were only gonna stay long enough for the whores to see my patch and learn to keep their hands off. "Then I'm going and sleeping with my Old Man," I winked at her. Daddy had walked away to get a beer so I didn't feel bad about saying the last part.

Tig walked up and pulled me into a kiss as the croweaters and sweet butts walked in. The first thing anyone saw as they came through the door was my patch and Tig kissing me. My man is so smart, let all those whores know that he was taken.

We hung out for half an hour then to a chorus of catcalls and whistles, Tig scooped me over his shoulder and carried me out of the clubhouse. Everyone followed us out to his bike. When my feet hit the ground I waved and shouted "I love you guys but my Old Man NEEDS ME! NOW! Bye everybody." The whores glared at me, but I couldn't bring myself to care.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is much shorter than the first two, about half as many pages in word, but I had no idea how to smoothly transition from this into the next day. I really wanted to leave the drama that followed this night for a new chapter. Wanted Jess to have one night of bliss as an Old Lady before reality got to her.

This is basically just a big old chapter of SMUT. I have never EVER ever written anything remotely like this. Nor do I have any personal experience to base it off of. So if this sucks I am so sorry just let me know and maybe we can make it better.

I want to thank TakersSoaLady23 for being the first to leave a review WITH her name. I won't reject anonymous reviews. But they don't get to matter to me, haters gonna hate.

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own SOA or anything you recognize that all belongs to the creative genius Kurt Sutter. (however if Opie is up for grabs I'll take him and lock him in my room and never let him out :P)

* * *

Chapter Three: Where Disney left off

At the end of the fairy tales, the prince rides off with the princess and the screen tells you they "Lived Happily Ever After." You know why Disney ends it there, me either, it's finally getting to the good part.

We got on Tig's bike and rode out of Charming for about twenty minutes. I knew where we were going, the summer cottage. It used to belong to Daddy's great Aunt but she left it to him when she died. We don't use it very often, just once a summer when the whole SAMCRO Crew takes a break and we camp for a week. This summer I'd be able to be with Tig, maybe skinny dip with him in the moonlight. Sex under the stars sounds amazing to me.

We got off the bike and I knew he had planned this in great detail. My sexy Old Man had been romantic. There were rose petals on the walk up to the front door. The lights were on a low setting inside and there was music playing. Tig took my hand and led me to the door. He carried me inside and into the living room. There I saw blankets and pillows piled up to create a little nest, A Lovers Nest, and there was a tray with strawberries and champagne and a dozen red roses.

"This is amazing baby. Thank you" I sighed and leaned further into his arms. He gently laid me down on the pillows and blankets.

"Now, I seem to recall you asking me to make sure all you were in was these shoes and your bra and thong." He said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"That's right, baby" I purred up at him "I made sure it was all perfect for you. However…I think I changed my mind."

A pained look crossed his face, but I sat up in my knees. "I want nothing on me at all." Like a shot he was on me pulling all my clothes off. He started with my shirt, then my shoes, and jeans. Then sat back and stared at me. His eyes on me making me feel a warm and sensual. I reached to pull his Cut off his shoulders. Then folded it in half and laid it on the couch behind me. I know the importance of a Cut. I would NEVER disrespect it. But he seemed amazed at the show of respect. "Baby, look at me," his eyes slid up to mine, "I am not some pussy you found to wet your dick with for the night. I know what that Cut means. I respect that Cut, because of the club and the man it belongs to. I am as much SAMCRO as Jax or Opie. I was made to be your Old Lady." he nodded in reply.

Then I unbuttoned his black dress shirt. Kissing the skin exposed as each button was undone. Finally I had it off him and he stood to remove his boots and jeans. I just stared at my man, the man before me was MINE. No bitch would ever know him like I do, he would never love anyone the way he loved me. His body was amazing, like an Adonis sculpture. Hard muscle covered with warm skin and his chest had this covering of soft hair. My man was ALL man.

As he pulled his jeans away, I learned something else, my man was going COMMANDO, and he was beyond ready for me. The sight of him standing there. Dick rock hard and standing at attention was enough to send me into my first orgasm. Yes that's right the mere sight of him made me come. This was not missed by Tig, "Baby, if you come at the sight of me imagine the feel of me." He said in a deep husky voice as he kneeled between my legs. Hooking his fingers in the sides of my thong, slowly pulling it down my legs. As he sat back on his heels, I reached up just needing to feel his huge cock in my hands, he was so wide I couldn't wrap my fingers all the way around him he twitched in my hand then groaned and moved my hand away. Tossing my thong aside with the other hand. Once done he began to kiss up my left leg, suckling and loving every single inch. When he reached my hip he kissed his way over to the other hip and began his descent down the right leg. Showing the same love and attention to it as the first.

When he reached my foot he moved over me until his face was level with mine and kissed me slow and deep and heated. I felt everything in me turn to jello as the heat exploded in my center. I ground my hips into his leg, feeling his cock hard against my thigh. He pulled back and reached behind me to take my bra off.

"These babies have been calling my name for years. Come to Tigger!." he laughed as he buried his face in my cleavage. I arched my back into him at the feeling of his mouth on my sensitive breasts. His goatee grazing my skin and driving me insane. His mouth captured my nipple as he sucked it in. I felt the wet heat of his mouth and the slickness of his tongue flicking my nipple as it tightened into a hard little nub. He caught it between his teeth and softly pulled and I came for the second time without any attention on my dripping wet pussy.

"BABY!" I gasped "Please, please just…I need…I just need you." I panted out.

He smirked and moved his hand down to my slick center. "Damn Kitten you are soaking wet." He slipped first one then two fingers in side me. I gasped and ground down into his hand. He hooked them and found that sweet spot on a girl that every man searches for but so few find. He was the only man to ever touch me and just his fingers were stretching me. I began to grow nervous, if his fingers made me feel full. Then what would that huge rod do to me. "Baby," he whispered "I'll make it feel good. It might hurt at the beginning but you wont remember it for long." the truth shone brightly in his eyes. I nodded, he slipped between my legs and rolled a condom on. Where it came from I have no idea one minute it wasn't there then the next it was. He went back to kissing me and fondling my breast and I felt a fast becoming familiar sensation stirring in my center as I was about to peak I felt him slowly sink into me. It seemed to take hours but it really was only seconds until that nine-inch rock hard cock was buried in me.

He was still for a moment and I felt just how absolutely full I was off him, and it did hurt, like a mother fucker, but I could feel the pain lessening. My hips tilted towards him instinctually and he moaned into my neck where his face was buried.

"Tigger, please move, I need you to move." I said into his hair. Pressing kissing down the side of his head and on his shoulder. "Please baby." and then his hips shifted and pulled back and then pushed in again. Agonizingly slow he repeated the action again and again. Finally I screamed "HARDER! Please baby I have waited years for you to FUCK me NOT TEASE ME!" at that he pulled up onto his hands and began to slam into me and I met him thrust for thrust. I stared into his eyes, my hands running all over his body from his face, to his chest around to his back and down to ass. His hard ass that flexed in time with his thrust. I squeezed his ass like I had only dreamt of doing. I slowly dragged my fingernails up and down his spine. I was on the verge ,yet again, of my third orgasm and with a primal moan I came, hard and hot and fast. Screaming his name. Two thrust later he followed, throwing his head back and roaring my name out. His arms collapsed and his head lay on my chest. We laid like that, him still inside me, as we each caught our breaths. A few minutes later he rolled over and pulled out of me, leaving me feeling hollow and empty. I whimpered and he thought I was in pain, I was just not like he thought.

"Dammit Jess I wanted to go slow so it wouldn't hurt so bad. I'm so sorry baby" he pulled me to his chest as he spoke. Settling me half on his chest and half beside him. His arms wrapped securely around me.

I laughed and kissed his chest, "Baby you didn't hurt me. I mean at first it did like crazy, but that went away. I whimpered like that when you pulled out because I felt so hollow. I never knew that I wasn't whole until you filled me. Now I know and I don't like being empty."

He pulled me tighter to him if that was even possible. I slung my leg over his hips just to feel a part of him touching me there. "I promise to fill you as often as possible Kitten." he laughed. I snuggled in deeper to his chest and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a very happy Tigger looming over me. My left nipple in his mouth coaxing me out of sleep and making me need him.

"Mmm, good morning," I smiled at him running my fingers through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp with my nails. Causing a shiver to run down both of our spines.

He lifted his head and looked me in the eye, "I could seriously get used to waking up with you next to me naked."

"Well good, cause it's how I plan to wake up for the rest of my life." I said with all seriousness. Lifting my head to kiss him, I have become addicted to his taste in the last two days. That taste that is just Tigger, there's no words to describe what he tasted like to me.

"Baby, there's something I've always wanted to do." I purred up at him. My desire clear in my voice. "I've always wanted to feel you in my mouth, to hold you there and please you. To feel your hands hold my hair while I drive you to release."

His face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning. "Ok, yeah we can do that." he said trying to keep the glee from his voice and failing.

"I may not be good at this," I sighed "Baby. I've never done it ever. If I don't do something right tell me?" I requested of him. He nodded his head and kissed me.

As he rolled off of me and onto his back I began to kiss my way from his mouth down his body. When I say my man is solid muscle I mean SOLID muscle. He's the most beautiful man I think has ever walked the earth. I may be a little biased, but I don't think so. I kissed and licked and nipped all the way down his chest and stomach. Tracing the lines of his abs, making them quiver under my attention.

By the time I reached my destination he was rock hard and waiting. There was no way I could fit all of him in my mouth. I wrapped my slender hand around the base and began to rub up and down. I placed a kiss to the very tip of his cock and was rewarded with a sharp intake of air from Tigger.

"Mmmm, baby, I think you are as excited as me for this fantasy to become reality." I teased him.

"Jess, don't fucking tease me, please baby. You have no idea what you are doing to me." He ground out between clenched teeth.

"Relax, Tigger. I promise to make it worth the wait." I smirked at him. Slowly licking around the head of his cock. My right hand continuing the attention to the lower half of him. I slowly sucked just the head into my mouth. Reveling in the taste of him, sinking lower on his shaft teasing the underside with my tongue. I had all of him in me that I could handle, he was hitting the back of my throat, and I was trying to relax my jaw further but he was so wide and incredibly long.

I spread the fingers out on my hand and could just get them to meet my mouth when I had all of him in me I could deal with. 'Ok I can do this' I thought to myself 'make all of him feel me like he made all of my pussy feel him last night.'

I began to bob my head on him up and down, drawing back almost completely off him then down back to make my lip meet my hand. As I would pull back I let my teeth lightly ghost over him. Not anywhere near enough to hurt but enough to let him feel. He must have liked it because he called out, "Fuck, baby, the porn stars aren't this good."

His praise driving me on to make him feel even better. His hands were now fisted in my hair. Not pushing or pulling, but as if he was anchoring himself to me. I could feel him getting harder and harder, I didn't even think he could possibly harder than when we started.

He twitched in my mouth and I knew he was on the verge of coming. I pulled back to have just the tip in my mouth wrapped both hands around him and moved them up and down. Sucking the head in my mouth loving it with all I had.

He came with an ear shattering roar. I swallowed all he gave me, not letting any escape my mouth. Licking all over what was in my mouth. As I let go I placed one more kiss right on the end. Finishing how I started.

He laid on his back panting as I crawled up on him. Stretching myself out on the length of him, tucking my head beneath his chin. He wrapped his arms around me and I listened to his erratic heartbeat. We laid like that for a few minutes. As he regained his breath and his heart rate returned to normal.

"As much as I would love a repeat of last night, I have to be honest and say I'm a little sore this morning." I breathed out into his chest. Making him chuckle. We slowly began to get ready for the day. He cleaned up the strawberries and champagne that were left forgotten last night. I found our clothes and set them out for us to get dressed.

It was time to head back to the lot, time to begin the rest of my life. I followed him out to his bike after we were dressed and the worst of the mess picked up. He was sending Sack out to finish cleaning it all up and put everything back the way it was.

The ride back to the lot was faster than the ride to the cabin last night.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to take a minute and say "WOOWW!" The response to my story is beyond anything I ever expected. I honestly thought this would be up here for months and never be seen let alone read, reviewed, followed, or that I would be make it onto someone's favorite list. I am completely humbled and to be quite frank shell shocked.

While I have gotten a few bad reviews they are far outnumbered by the good ones I have gotten. I try to ignore the bad and take it as their opinion, the second review I got was a long point by point break down of how absolutely horrid and unbelievable this story was, and I will admit to throwing a bitch fit and not handling it well. But this story has wormed its way into my heart, its the first thing I've ever written (except poetry) let alone put out for other people to read. Its my baby and I went a little over protective on it.

I sat down and sort of laid the ground work out for the rest of this story out Sunday night because I was struck with insomnia and I see it being between 12 chapters long with an epilogue. It most likely will be finished before the end of this month though because that's when I leave for a year with a traveling drama company.

Ok enough of me gushing...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with SOA that honor belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX. I simply own my OC.

* * *

Chapter four: The drama begins.

We pulled onto the lot and I saw Momma's Caddie, a few of the sweet butts cars, and the bikes of SAMCRO and the out-of-town brothers. Plus Opie and Donna's car.

'What is Donna doing here?' I pondered. Getting upset she hadn't even bothered to text me 'happy birthday' the day before. I had always liked Donna, defended her even when Momma tried to convince Opie she wasn't cut out for this life.  
My Sasquatch loved her and she loved him. So I accepted her, then when she had thrown a Sweetbutt down the steps of the Clubhouse during one party because she didn't seem to grasp the meaning of Donna's "Get you fucking hands off MY man." I had honestly come to respect her, Donna had seen it was a show of disrespect to her that the Sweetbutt thought she wasn't a true Old Lady. That Donna would just not do anything, skank had been wrong.

However in the past few months Donna had been around less and less. Would ignore my phone calls, and didn't treat me as warmly as she normally did. She was cold and distant, almost mean at times. I was growing tired of it, she was a 30-year-old grown ass woman, married with two kids, if she couldn't sit down and talk to me like an adult and explain to me what I could have possibly done to piss her off then I was going to have to make the first move.

Tig had backed his bike up into his usual place in the line up and was turning the engine off as I saw movement at the club doors. Sliding off the bike, and wincing slightly at the movement, I turned to see what his plan now was.

"I was going to go in and say 'Hi' to mom and see what Donna was doing here. You okay with that?" I asked, no one would ever say I wasn't a dutiful Old Lady. I knew my place, I knew that Tig could possibly want to go in and hang out with his brothers without me around. My job now was to do what he told me, if he said no. I'd get in my truck go home and shower and come back later in the afternoon. Find another time to deal with Donna. He was my Old Man, his word was final and I craved that. I wasn't like my mother in that sense, I liked being submissive in that aspect, it was a turn on for me. He was in control of everything, I didn't want to be like mom and ride rough shod over him like she did to daddy, I knew if I was wanted or needed he would tell me. I knew that if I needed to know something about club business he would tell me, or I would piece it together on my own. I wasn't his equal or his partner, he was the Old Man and he was in charge.

He slung his long leg over his bike, tucking his riding gloves in the inside pocket of his Cut. Hanging his helmet on the handlebar. He straightened and turned towards me. "Yeah, doll, that's fine." he told me while slinging his arm around my shoulder.

We stopped at my truck for me to put my helmet inside. Then walked into the clubhouse, Sack was busy cleaning up the remains of what must have been an impressive blowout of a party. Shit must have got crazy after we left, what was I thinking of course it did this was SAMCRO after all. He had gathered all the bottles up all ready, they were in three large garbage bags lined up by the door. The floor was littered with food, ash from cigarettes, and what appeared to be at least six thongs. These skanks were disgusting, they just leave their nasty ass underwear laying around, with who knows what kind of germs, for someone else to clean up.

Sitting at the bar was a very hung-over Chibs. He was nursing a cup of coffee and holding his head in his hands. Juice sat beside him looking bright-eyed and alert, jabbering on about something. "Juicey, I swear if ye don't shut yer fucking mouth I am gonna bounce yer head of ta bar." he groaned out in his thick Scottish brogue.

I looked over and saw Daddy, Jax, and Piney sitting at one of the tables talking over what appeared to be Bobby's banana bread. Mom was in the kitchen with Bobby I could hear her telling him that some "tart barfed her brains out two feet from my new heels." I could see the look of complete disgust her face must have in my mind.

Finally my eyes landed on Opie and Donna. Sitting on a couch in the far corner having what appeared to be a rather heated albeit hushed conversation. My observations took all of thirty seconds to take in. Tig had left my side and was starting over to my father, brother, and Piney.

"Hey, grab me a cup of coffee and a piece of Bobby's sweet ass bread," he said looking back at me. I nodded without hesitation and did as he asked.

His voice must have gotten Donna's attention because she was standing and walking away from Opie towards me. "So what, now you do whatever he says." she snarked at me as I started towards the kitchen.

All eyes on us as conversations stopped. "Yes, Donna I will do whatever my Old Man asks of me. If it's within my power, you know why?" I challenged. Not giving her a second to answer, "because that's my job now. He put this patch on my back gave me everything I ever dreamed of and now I will do anything in my power to make him as happy as he made me." I said, no trace of venom in my voice, I was simply stating the facts.

"Oh, that's rich." she laughed. "Jess, what are you doing? You don't know this is what you want. You have no idea what you're getting into. You're barely even old enough to make your own choices." she had walked over towards me while she spoke, a look that had a mixture of pity and disgust on her face.

"I don't know what I'M getting into? Oh, right because I'm some little hick girl he found on the side of the road. Donna, I knew more about the way this club worked by the time I was 7 then you did when you were engaged to Opie." I was beginning to get mad. Bad things happen when I lose control of my temper, I was going to try like hell not to snap.

"Jess, you can't do this…it's just not right. I mean think about it, if Ellie grew up and somehow wound up with Sack wouldn't you get mad? Wouldn't you think it was gross?" She spoke with such a degrading tone.

"Donna, that's nothing like this. Ellie hasn't been in love with Sack for as long as she knew what love was. I have…I didn't want to be his Old Lady when I was six, he was just a superhero to me then. He was like this ten foot tall and bullet proof man who never let me or mom or anyone get hurt. And if they did he made it better. I didn't see him in a different light until I was 13, and don't you even for a minute think that he saw me as anything other than a kid until I forced him to see differently. That man fought his feelings for me from the time I was fifteen until six months ago. Then he just decided 'what the fuck, she wants me, I want her, why fight it." By the end of my tirade I was shaking I was so mad.

Donna just looked at me. "That's rich, that's really rich. Jess do you know what that man is capable of. He's a raving lunatic, a sexual freak. You've seen the girls that walk out of his room. The ones in tears, some with bruises everywhere, duct tape still on their wrists. What makes you think he's going to treat you any different than them. He is not a good man!" She screeched the last line at me.

"He will treat me different because I am different to him. DO NOT fucking talk about my Old Man like that, you insufferable bitch. He is a fully patched member of this club, saved your Old Man's ass countless times, and deserves your respect for no other reason then that. I would never walk up to you and start screaming 'Opie was a fucking idiot'. Now would I? No! He is your Old Man's brother and your respect for him is fucking deserved! Now get the fuck out of my face and out of my way. I need to get my old man his coffee and a piece of bread." I delivered the last statement with such an icy chill to my voice.

Donna, didn't see the warning in it though. She made to touch me, not a good idea with how mad I was.

"I wouldn't touch her right now," Tig warned from the table behind me and to the left.

"Why, nobody can touch your 'Property'. Shut up and let me talk to her you complete asshole. Fuck off." Donna spat at him.

I saw red and lost all control of my temper and snapped. I punched her hard in the face, avoiding the nose. All of my training kicked in I rained punches on her, each packed with as much force as I could, to her body and her face. I didn't give a shit that she was supposed to be like a big sister to me. No one talks to my man like that, no one.

My fists flew so fast that in the mere seconds it took Dad and Tig to grab my arms and pull me back I was sure I had broken a few ribs and maybe her cheekbone. Jax stood in front of me, looking me in the eye. It was the only way to make me calm down after I snapped like I just did. Jax and Tig were the only ones who could do it too. They had to stare into my eyes and talk me back to reality. "Jess, look at me sis, come on breath. Calm down, little sister, calm down." Jax spoke in a calm but firm voice.

I could see the red haze of my anger lessening and stopped fighting my father and Tig's arms, relaxing into Tig.

"There you go, that's my Kitten." Tig whispered in my ear.

"I'm good guys, you can let go." I said once I knew I was calm. "I'm not going to hit her again." I looked at Opie, "I need to say one last thing to her before you take her to get checked out or whatever, please?" I asked him. He nodded his consent.

"Donna, I walked in here this morning expecting to see my family, talk with my mom about planning shopping this week, and hopefully seeing what I had done to piss you off at me the last few months. I wanted to fix things, even though I had no idea what I did to break them. Now I don't give two shits about your issues. Until you can accept me as Tig's Old Lady, I will not speak to you. Go about your life, come to the lot, do what needs to be done. You won't register in my life though, I won't apologize to you. You need to learn not to disrespect my Old Man like that. I know Tig will be good to me, because he always has been. There was no duct tape last night, no tears, and no bruises. Well one but it's just a little love nip, and I earned it. You have no idea what my man is capable of being, he can be sweet and loving, even if it surprises the hell out of him." I finished speaking and walked towards the kitchen.

"Jess," Tig called after me, I turned to look at him, "what are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting your coffee and a piece of bread, if you still want it." I replied. Noting the looks on everyone's faces. Momma smiled and nodded her head, she knew what I was doing, taking care of my man and acting like the beat down I had laid was not a big deal. Juice's face was priceless though, his eyes were huge and his mouth hung open. Chibs smacked the back of his head and snapped him out of it.

"Yeah, warm the bread back up, shits probably cold by now." Tig replied and walked back over and sat at the table. Everyone following our lead and going back to what they were doing before Donna's verbal explosion and the delivery of my beat down on her.

I did as he asked walking past Bobby into the kitchen. He just looked at me and smirked, "Thought Gemma was bad." he huffed under his breath. "Bobby, where do you think I learned how to be an Old Lady?" I teased him.

Setting a piece of bread on a plate I popped it in the microwave for twenty seconds. Then got a mug and filled it with coffee, fixing it the way Tig liked, plain with just a splash of cream. Once that was done I got the bread and swiped a napkin, not that he would use it. Walking over to his table I set it down in front of him. Then turned to walk over and talk with mom like had been my plan all along.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Then down into his lap, kissing me hard on the lips. When he broke the kiss he smacked my ass and jerked his head towards momma. I got up knowing I had made him proud with how I had handled everything.

I talked with mom for a few minutes deciding on going into Lodi on Monday to shop. When we were done I turned to grab my purse and keys from the bar. Tig was standing by them. "What are you doing now?" he asked pulling me close with his hands on my hips.

"I was going to go home, grab a shower to wash all the sex smell of me, and now the sweat from the fight. Then I'm going to grab a nap and probably come back here. Why, do you want me to do something?" I answered his question, my hands resting on his on my hips.

"No, just checking. So a shower…I could use a shower." He said with a sexy smirk on his face.

Smiling up at him I whispered, "Then follow after me, I'll be waiting in my shower just for you." I kissed his cheek and called good-bye to everyone. Walking over and getting into my new truck, and heading home. I knew he wouldn't walk out right behind me. Would wait a few minutes and then make up some excuse to leave, probably that he needed to pick up a pack of smokes, then come over to my house.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway fifteen minutes later. Parking my truck I realized in a week this wouldn't be my home anymore. I had lived in this house my entire life, I knew it like the back of my hand. I was sad to leave it, sad to not wake up to the smell of momma's pancakes and the sound of daddy singing some old song in the shower. But I couldn't deny the surge of joy from thinking of having my own place, a place to make memories with Tig in. I would be the one making breakfast now while Tig showered and readied for the day.

'Will he move right in with me? Or just stay frequently?' I thought as I made my way into the house. Unlocking the front door and entering the code into the keypad of the alarm. I made my way up the stairs and into my soon to be old room. Sitting on the bed and pulling my shoes off, rubbing my heels where a blister had formed. I pulled my patch off and went to hang it on the hook by my bedroom door.

Making my way to the bathroom connected to my room I peeled my clothes off. Chucking them in the hamper on my way by. I turned the shower on and let the water warm up as I took the earring I had worn to the party out and set them in the jewelry dish on the counter by the sink.

Stepping into the shower I heard a faint rumble down the street. As it grew louder I recognized it as the unmistakable roar of Tig's Harley. His was louder than all the others. I smiled and began to wash my hair, knowing he'd be in my room in minutes. I wanted to get the bathing part of the shower over before he arrived. I was just running my loofah over my body as he walked into the bathroom, stripped down to just his jeans.

"Damn, that's a fine fucking site!" He said while leaning on the door jamb watching me through the clear plastic curtain. He licked his lips while watching me scrub my body lightly. As I was just finishing he moved to unbutton his jeans.

"Hey, how long until you think they figure out where you are?" I called over the sound of the shower turning to rinse off my body. I had my back turned to where he was and I heard a low groan.

"Tig, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing, everything is perfect, especially that tight little ass of yours." He said while stepping into the shower and wrapping his arms around me. He nuzzled my neck and I could feel his hard cock against my ass cheek.

His left hand moved up from my waist and began to fondle my breast. I arched my back to get closer to his hand. His right hand was slowly inching down over my waist and towards my core. My skin made sensitive by the hot water and the light scrubbing from my loofah. His hand began to dip between my legs. I could feel my body responding to his touch. His lips on my neck, one hand on my right breast pinching the nipple, and the other slowly sliding a finger between my wet center. It was almost too much to take.

"You have the most amazing tits I've ever seen." he said, "Seriously babe, LuAnn's girls pay to get a rack like this." I laughed and kissed his jaw.

"Well, only the best for you right?" I said while grazing his jaw with my teeth.

"Damn straight." he said. His fingers pumping in and out of my pussy, I was so close to an orgasm and he'd barely even started with me. If this was what sex was like every time with him I didn't see how I could ever manage to tear myself from him again. I came when he slipped a third finger into me and scissored them. Shaking from the intensity of the feeling I leaned back into him.

"Bend over Jess." He said into my ear before nipping at the ear lobe. His left hand moving down my body and around to my back. He lightly pushed me forward his right arm wrapping around my waist keeping my from falling on my shaky legs.

"I wanted to do this in the middle of the clubhouse after you beat the shit out of that bitch of Opie's. Hottest thing I've seen you ever do!" he said while moving my legs apart with a nudge from his right knee.

"One day I'm going to take you up the ass, not today I don't have the patience to wait to make it comfortable." He said while squeezing my ass cheek.

"Whenever you want it Tigger." I panted out to him as his right thumb began to tease at my clit.

"Right now though, I'm going to pound into this tight young pussy of yours." He said then thrust himself fully into me. Gasping from the quick penetration I could feel another orgasm building already. He pumped hard and fast repeatedly into me. Telling me of all the things he had planned for my body. The way he was going to "squeeze my tits together and shove his dick between them and come all over my chest and face." I could see it in my mind and wanted it, all of it, anything he ever wanted to do to me I would gladly do. I was moaning with every thrust wanting to tell him so but the sensations and thrill stole my words from me.

Just as I was about to come he stilled in me I whimpered while trying to move my hips but his grip on them left me no room to move. "Tell me what you want Jess." He ordered.

"I want you…want you to move. Fast and hard and deep and fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can't keep myself on my feet. So hard I wont be able to walk right. Please TIG just fuck me." I panted out at him, the need for release so acute it actually hurt.

"Oh, Oh, I can do that." He said and pulled all the way out just to slam back in. Again, and again. "Yeah, baby, harder." I said to him. Pushing back into him every time he thrust in. Grinding my ass into him. Not very long after I came so hard I saw stars. My pussy spasming like crazy around his rock hard cock. He kept going dragging out my orgasm, the only thing keeping me on my feet was his arm wrapped around my waist, and his left hand on my shoulder. I arched my back and screamed while he came with a deep lion-like roar inside me. He leaned forward into me, my ass pressed so tight into his pelvic bone I could feel it biting into my skin.

He pulled out as he stood back up moments later, the sensation of him backing out of my sensitive pussy pushing me over again and made me orgasm for a third time. He laughed an slapped my ass, "Damn girl your pussy clamped so hard around me I could feel it milking my dick."

The hot water had run cold, I reached to turn it off and step out. I kissed him passionately and licked at his bottom lip. He opened and met my tongue and the kiss deepened. His tongue pushing into my mouth, dominating it in a replay of how his cock had dominated my pussy. I melted into him. Breaking the kiss he turned and grabbed two towels off the shelf.

"Round two in my bed?" I asked while drying off and then squeezing the water out of my long hair.

"Round two…three…maybe even four." He said while throwing me over his shoulder. "We have all day. Told Clay and Gemma not to come back her until after dinner." He stroked my ass while striding back into my room.

"Tig, its only just now noon. That's six and a half hours from now!" I said shocked.

"Well you said you wanted me to fuck you until you couldn't walk." He laughed while throwing me on the bed and laying on top of me. We stayed locked up in my room the whole day. I lost track of how many times the man made me come, he was like a freaking master in bed. Moving my body in ways I never knew it could bend. By the time he was left at six o'clock I couldn't even move. He kissed me and told me to be at the clubhouse by ten the next morning. I consented and fell into a deep sleep. Not waking until nine o'clock the next morning.

* * *

I woke and showered slowly. A deep ache between my legs, not that I was complaining. I never knew how amazing sex with Tigger would be. I mean I knew it would be good but I was almost sure that I had blacked out at one point the day before while he had my legs over his shoulders and was pumping into me.

I dressed in a denim skit that stopped a few inches above my knee. Cream colored wedge sandals that tied around my ankle with a little bow, and a black chami with a cream eyelet lace sleeveless shirt over it. Leaving my hair down and wearing minimal make-up, going for a fresh look.

I left the house and headed over to TM and the clubhouse. I pulled into the parking lot and headed back behind the garage parking closer to the clubhouse, noting that only SAMCRO and Happy were still here. Spotting my old car, I thought of what to do with it. It wasn't a bad car, only ten years old. A small four door little Chevy Cavalier, black like my truck, I could sell it and put whatever I got out of it into the house. I made a mental note to talk with Tig about what he thought we should do with it.

I walked into the darkened clubhouse seeing all the guys awake and at the bar, Opie included although he didn't look at alert as the others. Tig was on the far end, I greeted everyone as I walked by on my way to him. Stopping only to hug daddy.

Once I got to him I stopped about three inches from him waiting to see how he wanted to play out the greeting. He turned on the stool towards me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me between his legs. He kissed me lightly on the lips and smiled. "You eat yet?" he asked.

"No, I just woke up and came here. Why you guys hungry?" I had noticed Bobby's absence and that meant that the only thing in the kitchen was coffee since these boys didn't cook for themselves.

"Nah, we sent the prospect out to get breakfast. Should be something left in there for you." He said while turning me towards the kitchen. "Eat then we are getting out of here." all he said to me.

I did as he asked and found a breakfast bagel with just sausage and cheese on it, I don't like eggs on them. I grabbed it and a carton of orange juice from the fridge. Walking back out and standing behind the bar in front of Tig. I reached under and grabbed a glass from under the bar, poured the orange juice into it and through away the empty container. I ate and made small talk with the guys, daddy asking me how I slept. "Good daddy, best nights sleep I've had in a long time. can't believe how long I slept for." I answered brightly.

Tig snorted and made a comment about exhaustion. Not going any farther into detail when my father leveled him with a glare. I cleaned my mess up and put the dishes in the sink. I walked back out and around the bar and stopped just behind Tig. Resting my cheek on his back, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Got to go over to Lodi to get shit for packing. Figured we could take your truck." He said while getting off the stool.

Tig and I spent the day getting boxes and containers to pack up my room and his dorm room. I had asked him in the truck on the way out of Charming if he was going to move in.

"Do you want me there?" he asked.

"Well yeah if you want to be there." I was kind of nervous to ask him. Tig had never lived with anyone as long as I could remember. He had always been at the clubhouse. What if he didn't want to be with me all the time like that.

"Well, then that's where I'll be. I'm keeping my dorm room though." He said never taking his eyes off the road. I scooted closer to him on the seat and laid my head on his shoulder.

"That's fine as long as you are happy, and we can have more days like yesterday…just not for a while." I sighed completely content.

We ate an early dinner at a diner and stopped to get gas on the way back. As we pulled into the parking lot I let him know mom and I planned to go furniture shopping the next day. He told me to take Sack with us if we were leaving Charming, consenting and letting him know she wanted to go to Lodi. It had a better furniture store then Stine's here in town.

He got out and I moved behind the wheel, he kissed me goodbye and I headed home. Thinking about how we had spent the day like a normal couple. Things were going to be good I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

So here is chapter five. Once again I am amazed at the reaction of the story. Chapter six is already basically written, the first half was supposed to be in this chapter but this was already ten pages long and I have about half that with what was left to go with what was planned to have happened here in five.

**Disclaimer:**I don not own SOA Kurt Sutter and FX do. I own Jess and the stuff you don't recognize...although once again I'll say if Opie is up for grabs I'll take him and be a happy happy girl

* * *

Chapter five: Dead bitch walking

I had spent the whole day mentally planning the house in the back of my mind. I had talked with mom when we planned shopping the day before. It had two bedrooms, two-and-a-half baths, and a kitchen that connected to the dining room by a breakfast bar. The front half of the downstairs a large living room, which would be great for when we had everyone over for dinners. Off of the dining room was a hallway that had the downstairs bathroom, which just had a toilet and sink, and the room I planned on being Tig's man cave. At the end off the hall was a door that leads to the garage. Upstairs were two large bedroom each with a bathroom. The master mom had said had two closets. I was thinking of making the second bedroom and guest room/office.

It was a modern house with a large kitchen complete with all the appliances. It had marble counters and maple cabinets, but she said the best part aside from the breakfast bar was the large island in the middle of the kitchen. We both loved to cook and I knew I would spend a lot of time in the kitchen of our new home. Making large family dinners and small meals just for Tig and I, I could already see it now

Deciding to see what his thoughts on the house were. I eased into the conversation, asking him if he thought it was a good idea to sell the car, not telling him at first what I would do with the money. "Don't need it," he commented taking a bite out of his burger, "so yeah selling it would be good. You could tuck what you get away into savings and have a stash."

"Well…" I started munching on my chili cheese fries, "I was thinking that maybe I would put it into the house. We are going to need almost all the furniture. Mom has the old living room set in storage from the last time she redecorated. That she said we could have it, plus Bobby has that great dining room table and chairs set ex-wife number three bought just to piss him off. So that's two rooms. We'd need to get a new bedroom set since I don't have enough dressers for the two of us and I wanted to do a darker wood for our room. I can't really see us sharing the white canopy bed with matching dressers, and you being comfortable with it. Then there's the spare room I wanted to turn into guest room/office. But what I really want to do is turn that room off the downstairs hallway into a man cave for you. So I figure the more we have to put into it the better. Besides I don't want you to have to pay for everything. I've been saving for years for my first place. I have enough to help." he just looked at me the whole time I was speaking.

It was true about my savings. I started working at the garage at fifteen and put half my paycheck in the bank, but before that I had done the same with my allowance over the years. I had almost nine grand, it was more but I'd recently bought a great new laptop after my first one had crashed and burned, not even Juice could bring it back to life. Juice was the reason I had spent so much on my new one. He had convinced me I needed the newest top of the line Mac Book. What I would need it for was unknown to me but it was nice.

"Why are you planning decorating around me?" he asked after a moment. Taken a back I gaped at him for a moment. Didn't he know by now I planned everything around him? Then I saw the look in his eye, he was genuinely confused.

"Tig, the house may have been bought for me. But it's going to be our home." I spoke softly watching the confusion slowly replaced by surprise. "I don't want it to feel like MY house and you just stay there. I want to build our life in it. Make it OUR home, a place to mold our future together in. I want people to be able to walk in and know that it is the house of a couple. You need to have your place in it. Just like dad has his space in their house. You will be the king of that castle, baby." I smiled and gently laid my hand on the table inches from his.

He sat for a moment contemplating all I said. "That's good; you can use your car money and mine to do the bedroom and office. But I'm doing my man cave on my own. If it's my space I'm going to do it how ever I want." His voice was gruff but the look in his eye was soft.

* * *

As I pulled into the driveway ten minutes after leaving Tig at the clubhouse I still had this silly smile on my face. Tig had managed to spend a whole day doing relatively normal couple things, granted Tig did literally growl at a man who had spent a little too long looking at my legs. But I would take it; there had been no fights, no talk of up coming runs, no snide remarks from people who were supposed to love me about how disgusting our relationship was. It had been a nice peaceful day.

I walked up the front steps and could hear Mom and Dad in the living room talking. I sighed thinking that in a week Tig and I would be the ones sitting on our couch after dinner relaxing with each other. Had I really only left him ten minutes ago? I missed him already, it was strange we had always been close but after the past few days it was like we were closer than ever.

Momma called to me as I closed the front door. I walked in and smiled at my parents. Daddy sitting at the end of the couch legs stretched out with his feet on the coffee table, a beer in his hand. Mom sat next to him curled into his side with her long legs tucked up beside her. They looked so at peace. I had always wanted a relationship like theirs, when they were near each other they moved with one another. Dad would shift and Mom automatically moved to be in tune with him. Two halves of the same whole, I hoped one day Tig and I could have the same said of us. I already knew he was what made me whole, but I wasn't sure if the same could be said about me of him.

As much as I loved Tig, and I knew him better than most, he had this side to him I didn't know. It was like he held something back from me. Not letting me see all of him. I had heard people say he was cold and emotionless but I knew he wasn't I had felt his warmth in him. He warred with his feelings for me though. It was like he thought everyone else was right, that he couldn't love. My poor Tigger, he may be a cold blooded killer who did what ever was required of him by the club, he was a fierce SAA but that wasn't all he was. It was like he had buried the man behind the patch for so long and so deep in him he forgot it was there.

"Baby girl," Dad called, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, daddy," I smiled turning to face him more fully.

"Where were you kid, you mom has been asking you the same question for like five minutes." he laughed.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the house." I lied. Daddy was being great about the whole thing with Tig. But I didn't want to push it on him any more than I had to. I had always known it was harder for him to accept then he let on. I was his baby after all, and as much as he wanted me happy a part of him had always hoped I would outgrow Tig.

"Well, I was asking what time you wanted to go tomorrow." Mom shifted her feet and patted the cushion beside her. I walked over and settled in beside her.

"Well, we have to take Sack with us. Tig's orders if I left Charming." I quickly added the last part at her raised eyebrow. Dad snorted from the other end of the couch.

"So I was thinking after lunch, so he could do the lunch run for the boys. Then I could put in a half a day in the garage. I haven't worked since Thursday and I want to finish the work on Piney's trike. You know I'm the only one he lets near it." I had moved over so my back was resting on the arm of the couch and my knees tucked under my chin, so I could see them both.

"Sounds good to me," Momma said, she kissed dad on the cheek and then me. "I'm gonna take a bath try to relax, LuAnn drove me nuts today." She said as she stood.

"Oh, did she wrap the movie?" I asked. LuAnn was Mom's best friend and the Old Lady to Big Otto. He had been Daddy's VP before Jax. He was in Stockton serving a ten to fifteen year sentence for assault with a deadly weapon. He had gone to check in on a shipment of guns at the docks, with Jax, when they got busted he had sent Jax back to warn the others not to come. While he fought off two dirty dock guards and beat one with a steel chain he had found by a shipping container. The guards were dirty, paid off by the Mayans to attack Sons on sight.

LuAnn was a former porn star turned porn producer. She ran a porn studio on the outskirts of Charming called Caracara. She was in the middle of shooting a movie starring one of her biggest stars, and the porn slut was a massive diva bitch. They were behind schedule and almost missed the deadline for editing, thus the reason she hadn't been at my party.

"Yeah, they finished it. No thanks to that massive cunt Ima Whore!" Mom's lip curling in disgust at the mere sound of the porn sluts' name. Ima was LuAnn's biggest star but she was public enemy number one with Mom, she ranked pretty high on my shit list too. Jax had recently started to make her his go to fuck buddy. She took it as a sign of an impending status change for her. When in reality Jax just didn't care who he slept with, she was just always around. She was not quiet about how she thought things would change when Jax made her his Old Lady and had even mouthed off to Mom.

Telling her that "Jax wouldn't be listening to 'mommy dearest' when she was his Old Lady." Not a wise move, it had gotten her a broken nose for her comment and Jax had avoided her two weeks. In that time she had slept with Chibs, Juice, and tried to lure Tig into bed.

Tig hadn't slept with anyone in Charming since the whole 'Frat Boy' incident. He had gotten a blowjob here and there while in town. While on runs he had sampled the out of town whore buffet but when he had said he hadn't had a lay since that day I knew what it meant. What happened on a run didn't count, getting pussy while on a run was just like glorified masturbation, it didn't mean anything more than a release. Knowing that he hadn't done anything while in town even before they were official was really shocking to me.

I could hear the water running in the bathroom of my parent's room upstairs. Shifting on the couch so I was closer to daddy, I was deep in thought. He was watching some show on TV something with an idiot fighting alligators with his bare hands. I missed Tig and we had spent the whole day together LuAnn was on her ninth year without Otto. Turning to look at him I needed to ask him a question. "Dad, how do you think LuAnn manages without Otto?"

The question must have surprised dad because he sputtered for a moment. "Well, baby, it's a part of The Life. We take risks and sometimes it doesn't work out well. But that's why it's important our Old Ladies are strong. It takes a strong woman to stand by her man while he's in prison." He put an arm around me as he spoke. "Why? You already worried about things you don't need to. That big old brain of yours, always planning shit." He teased.

He was right, I always thought of every outcome on everything. Not liking to go into any situation blind. "Like you said, it's a risk that comes with this life. I want to make sure if Tig and I ever have to face him doing time I know how to get through it." I said, with a feeling I wasn't quite sure how to place settling in my gut.

"Jess, don't go borrowing trouble." Dad warned me. "If that ever happens you'll get through it like everything else…with the help of your family." He kissed my head and stood up. "It's getting late and I'm taking my old ass to bed."

I looked up shocked to see that it was indeed getting late. I had been sitting there thinking for an hour while Dad watched TV before asking him about how LuAnn did it. "Night Daddy," I called to him as he walked to lock the house up for the night. Moving to go to my room I hugged him as we passed in the hallway.

* * *

The next morning went by fast. I finished the work on Piney's trike by midmorning and helped Tig with an oil change on a minivan. At 11:30 when Sack was getting the lunch orders from everyone I told him to get me a tuna sandwich and a bag of chips. I kissed Tig and let him know I was going to go home and grab a shower and change so I was ready to go with mom after lunch. He pulled me back as I went out the bay door, kissing me deeper licking my bottom lip to get me to open my mouth which I did eagerly. I had a hunger for more than lunch. He nipped my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently. "Been wanting to do that all morning but your dad was always around." He said after while pushing me out the door.

I could get used to searing kisses like that during the day! I let mom know I'd be right back and headed to the house to get ready for shopping. I grabbed a quick shower just washing the grease off my arms and out from under my nails. Walking out into my room wrapped in a towel I pulled underwear and my jeans on. Grabbing a new bra from my drawer and fastening it on while I walked over to my closet. I pulled a plain blue tank top of the shelf and yanked it over my head. Grabbing a pail of leather high heeled boots and pulling them on. I slipped into my property vest as I walked out the door.

I pulled back up at TM only forty minutes after I left. Sack was walking into the office with all the food. I went in and got my lunch and Tig's. Calling him as I walked back out to a picnic table by the front of the garage. The rest of the guys grabbed their lunches and settled into two other tables as well. Only Jax and Bobby joined Tig and I at our table.

The guys ate quickly and headed into the clubhouse for a cold beer before their lunch breaks were over. Tig turned and leaned his back against the table elbow rested on it. He motioned for me to move to his lap. I sat straddling him and his hands moved to my hips.

"So how long do you think you and Gemma will be?" he asked while working his ringed finger under the back of my tank top. His rough fingers brushing over my skin sending shivers up my spine.

"I'm not sure, probably a few hours at least. We know what we need it's just a matter of finding the right pieces." I answered while running my finger through the curls at his neck. His hair was incredibly soft.

He seemed content with my answer and we spent the rest of his break locked in a heated kiss on that bench. Mom walked over and simply pulled me off him when she was ready to go. Tig laughed and stood back up.

"Gemma, you could have just said you were ready to leave." He called over his shoulder. "I mean you always tell me to use my words." he smiled and kissed me one last time before heading towards the garage.

* * *

Shopping went faster than I had even hoped. The sooner we were done the sooner I could get back to Tig and maybe finish what we had started at lunch. Mom and I worked well together getting all the furniture we need except for Tig's man cave. Even stopping into a kitchen supply store and getting dishes and pans for the kitchen. We made plans to get towels and bedding later in the week and the other things we would need to set the house up. The furniture would be delivered on Thursday and I was hoping by Friday Tig and I could be all moved into the new house.

Mom dropped me off at the clubhouse so I could get my car. As I got out she let me know she wouldn't wait up for me.

Something was off as I walked inside. I found Tig, Jax, Daddy, and Bobby huddled at a table having a serious conversation. Deciding I didn't want to interrupt I settled in on one of the couches to wait for them to finish talking and promptly fell asleep. I woke up as Tig was carrying me to his dorm.

"What time is it?" I asked snuggling deeper into his warm body. Somebody should turn the AC down in here.

"Not too late, only about eleven," he sighed. "Listen Jess, we need to talk." My body tensed at his words. What could be wrong, and something was very wrong with the tired and angry tone of his voice.

"It's nothing major…not for you anyway." he said sensing my worry. "I gotta go on a run with Opie and Jax. Trouble at Jury's." he pushed open the door of his room.

Okay a run I could deal with, the way he had spoken I half expected him to tell me he was done couldn't do this whole relationship thing. He had told me that countless times in the months before my birthday. "He'd try" he would say, "but I aint promising not to mess up. Hell don't even know if I know how to have an Old Lady." Every time he would say it I would tell him it would all work out.

"When do you leave?" I undressed and began to get into bed. Pulling back the covers and sliding in while he was still taking his rings and knife off at the dresser.

"First thing in the morning. Should be back before Sunday." He pulled his clothes off only his Cut on the back of the chair the rest wound up on the floor. I could see many nights and mornings picking up his clothes and putting them in the hamper, not that I minded.

"Okay, well then lets not waste anymore time talking about you leaving. Come to bed and let me say good-bye." I giggled as he launched himself into my arms. We spent the next few hours saying good-bye repeatedly and in varied positions. Until we both fell to the mattress utterly exhausted.

I woke up alone in the bed the next morning, reaching out I was comforted that the sheets hadn't gone cold yet. He came into the room carrying a cup of coffee. Fully dressed, even had his Cut on, he would be leaving soon. I got up and pulled my clothes on skipping the underwear, I can not wear the same pair of underwear two days in a row. Never have been able to, it just grosses me out.

Tig sat on the bed watching me dress, as I finished I walked over and stood between his legs. His coffee cup now empty placed on the floor. He ran his hands up the back of my thighs until he cupped my ass cheeks in his palms. Sitting down his head still came up to my chest. I looked down at him, suddenly worried that he didn't get enough sleep the night before.

Chuckling he shook his head. "Kitten," he began, "I got plenty of sleep don't worry. You gave me just what I needed last night." All the worry left my mind at his smile.

* * *

Ten minutes later I was standing by his bike as Jax and Opie readied their bikes. I had already said goodbye to both of them. Now I was standing with Tig while he sat sideways on his bike. He pulled me in for one last kiss while the other two got their helmets on.

"I want that house set up by the time I get back." He said looking me dead in the eye. "Want to be able to christen our new bed when I get back, the shower too." He squeezed my ass in his hands whether to emphasize the point or comfort me I wasn't sure. I smiled and nodded my head none the less. A few minutes later I watched him pull out of the lot.

As I turned to head into the office to see what work Momma would have for me today. I turned back when I heard a car pull into the lot. 'Great, just what I fucking need now', I thought to myself.

"What can I do for you Deputy Hale?" I asked a frown already forming on my face.

"You are just the person I was looking for Jess." he said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Why is that, David?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest and squaring off my shoulders.

"Need you to come down to the station and answer a few questions." he started. "Got a call about you being involved in a relationship involving under age sex."

Fuck just what I needed. "I'll follow you to the station, just let me tell mom to find someone to cover my shift." I sighed and headed for the garage. My mind already piecing together what had happened. Bitch was gonna get way worse than I already gave her next time I saw her.


	6. Chapter 6

I love the reactions I got to the ending of the last chapter. I loved them so much I decided not to wait until tomorrow to put this up.

There is an Author's note at the end I really need you all to read and get to me about.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own SOA it is property of Kurt Sutter and FX. I own Jess

* * *

Chapter Six: I'll take whatever you give

Pulling into the parking lot of Charming PD Jess couldn't help but to think of the last time she had been inside.

* * *

_October 2008- Charming PD_

_I woke up to my phone ringing at about three in the morning. It had been a long day at the garage and I was exhausted. I had managed to smash my knuckles on the engine of Mr. Neidleman's old Toyota piece of shit. Then to top it off I smacked my head off the hood when I had seen Tig walk by with no shirt on. It was an unseasonably warm day for mid-October and made even worse with all the body heat making the garage feel sweltering. There was not so much as a hint of breeze. _

_I'd lock the doors and crank the heat on if it meant I could see my Tigger walk around half-naked everyday. I watched the muscles in his back flex with every movement. I had the sexiest man in the entire world. Six months and we could be together. Six months and then I could walk up to him and feel all that chiseled physique and not have to worry about backlash._

_"What," I answered into the phone, my voice thick with sleep._

_"Jess," I heard the voice that made every female instinct in my body jump for joy._

_"Yeah Tiggy, S'up, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" I was wide awake now._

_"Got a little problem." oh joy I knew what was coming, for the past year I was always the one who got this call._

_"What did you do now and how much is bail?" I was already out of bed pulling on jeans and my work boots._

_"Not important right now, and its $450 a piece," Something was wrong I could hear it in his voice._

_"Who else am I bailing out?" I was walking out the front door and heading for my Cavalier._

_"Me, Happy and your brother." he was kinda worrying me. No jokes, no 'Tigger'-ness in his voice. Just fatigue and something I couldn't quite place._

_"On my way babe." I hung up the phone and peeled out of the driveway. Something was wrong and I was going to fix._

_Storming into the Police Department I noticed my least favorite officer at the desk. David Hale, he'd gone to school with Jax and had hated him. I had no real memory from then but I knew in the year he had been back he would pop Jax for any little thing he could._

_"Miss Morrow, you certainly got here fast." His arrogant smirk making my fist twitch to hit him._

_"Yeah, well Charming doesn't have a shit ton of night traffic." I snarled at him. "Just let me post bail and I'll get the boys out of here and you can go back to shoving your head up your ass. I'm really not a pleasant person when I'm tired." _

_I wrote the check for all three hooligans and walked back to the holding area. What I saw snapped my already tried patience. "WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY STILL HANDCUFFED!" I screeched, my voice so shrill it hurt my own ears. "You have had them in custody long enough to bring them in, process them, and me to post bail." I rounded on him anger flashing in my eyes. Making my normal calm blue eyes turn to ice._

_"We had a disagreement about how safe it was to uncuff us, Kitten" Tig said from behind me._

_"Let. Them. Out. Now." I ground out between clenched teeth. So angry my hands and face were cold, not a good sign. Chibs had noticed it when I was a kid and he would train me. When I got really pissed off my body would literally turn cold and I would snap not knowing what I was doing attacking out of blind rage._

_Hale opened the door and released each of their hands in turn. "I will be talking to Uncle Wayne in the morning." I said refering to Wayne Unser Chief of CPD. Then I ushered all three of my boys out the door, acting like a protective mama bear…or my own mother. Holding Tig's hand so I didn't do something stupid like smack the stupid right out of Hale._

_The charges for that night had been thrown out and I never was told why they had been arrested. I did learn the cuffs were left on because Hale made a smart ass comment about how hot I'd turned out. Making Happy laugh, Jax pissed, and Tig homicidal. The cuffs were left on because he and Jax said if he took them off he would never be able to look at me again_.

* * *

I snapped myself out of the memory, and forced myself to calm down. I was now a SAMCRO Old Lady. I needed to be calm cool and collected. Most of all I needed to answer his questions and get out of here as fast as possible. Me spending too much time around Hale was not a good idea.

I walked through the front doors, striding behind Hale. Uncle Wayne looked up from the coffee pot in the corner. "What the hell, Hale." he snapped, "I told you I would handle this situation. There was no need to drag Jess down here on a Tuesday morning when I'm sure she had a busy day ahead of her. There's no founding for the claims anyway, so speaking to her was just a bureaucratic bullshit formality." Then turning towards me his face softened, "Hey, sweetheart, happy birthday by the way. Sorry I missed the dinner. Chemo kicked my ass that day."

"Its okay Uncle Wayne. You weren't the only one who missed it. While you are the only one who had a good reason." I walked over an hugged him. He had been Momma's friend growing up and had been in love with her since grade school. Now he was friend of the club, and client for SAMCRO protection runs. He had a small trucking company, and on his higher end hauls he paid the club to provide security. He had recently been diagnosed with lung cancer. They caught it early so doctors were hopeful that with the chemo treatments it would go into remission.

Hale gestured for me to follow him back to the interview room. "I don't want to go into room two it always smells like a mix between shit and feet." I said striding by him and walking into the third interview room. I heard Uncle Wayne chuckle behind me and say something about being my mothers daughter.

Once we were settled in on either side of the table I leveled Hale with a cool glare. "Mind telling me the whole story as to why I'm here instead of at work. I was supposed to be in the garage today and my days actually working on cars are limited so I don't appreciate the interruption." I delivered in a low even tone.

"Why is that, not allowed to get dirty anymore now that you have that property patch. Tig not like his play things to get dirty?" he sneered at me.

"No, Tig has absolutely no issue with this play thing getting down and dirty. In fact he loves it, if the past three days are anything to base that knowledge from." I had a little 'Gemma smirk' on my face. Dad said that it was creepy how much I looked like her when I did it.

"So you admit to having a sexual relationship with one, Alex 'Tig' Trager? By the way where is he I didn't see him at the garage when I came to get you?" Hale asked in his cop voice.

"Oh cut the bullshit Hale. You've known Tig for years, don't go pulling the 'Mr. Trager' act now. He's on a trip with Jax and Opie, an old friend of Jax's father called invited Jax to a party and they went with him, a sort of vacation if you will. And Yes we do have a relationship…that only started once I was 18. Completely legal just so you know." I huffed the last part at him. Thinking that it wasn't any vacation, something was up and it wasn't good.

"Well, we received a call from a concerned citizen that you have had an ongoing relationship with him since you were 16 years old." He just sat there looking at me.

"We have had a relationship since the day I was born. I'm not denying any of that. But the nature of our relationship was not sexual until Friday April 11, 2009. My 18th birthday!" I was leaning forward my hands on my knees.

"Well, is their any proof of that?" Hale sneered.

"Yes there is fucking proof of that!" I was cheering on the inside. "I had a gyno appointment the day before my birthday. Call the doctor she can tell you my hymen was still intact and that I had never had sex before." I paused "Then call Tig he can tell you he had to guide me in the oral." doing a handspring on the inside at the look that crossed his face.

"Now since I am neither guilty of any crime or under arrest, I'm leaving. Need to check my phone soon wouldn't want to miss a call from my Old Man. Wouldn't want to have him get worried and come back here early from his vacation now would we." I stood and strode back out the door the same way I had walked in. Not before noting the look of horror on his face at the thought of Tig coming back now.

"Bye, Uncle Wayne. See you Sunday for momma's dinner right?" I said to him on my way to the door.

"Of course, need a good meal." Uncle Wayne called after me.

* * *

I quickly made it back to the lot, once I saw that heifer I was going to beat the shit out of her. Tell her what happens when she makes trouble for me and my Old Man. What was she fucking thinking, even if it was true the drama that would bring down on the club was epic in proportions. Tig was going to shit bricks when I told him, and I would tell him, even if I didn't want to. He would hear it in my voice and demand answers. Answers I would have to give him not just because I always had but because as his Old Lady I couldn't let him walk into a situation blind.

"Oh its my fucking day!" I yelled inside the truck. There right next to mom's car was Donna's little sedan.

Throwing the truck in park and not even bothering to close the door I stormed into the office and threw a coffee mug at the traitor bitch.

"What the fuck is going on!" Mom screamed at me. As I threw Donna on the floor. Straddling her and grabbing her throat.

"You are such a mother fucking bitch! You get pissed because I beat the shit out of you for bad mouthing my man and our relationship, so you think its wise to in retaliation call the cops! Do you know what this could have done?!" I was staring into her eyes as I screamed.

I felt strong arms on me pulling me off. I didn't fight the whole garage had heard what I said. It was a club matter now, she hadn't just hurt me she had put the entire club in potential danger.

Mom pulled Donna to her feet and slammed her into the wall. "You called the fucking cops!" she punched her in the face, splitting her lip and adding to the collage of bruises from the previous fight. I could see where my hand prints would leave bruises.

"Nnnno." Donna stuttered. "No, I would never do that. I may not like it or understand it, but I would never add to the shit the cops could throw at this club. I like having my man home finally." she gasped out.

"Then who the fuck called!" Dad bellowed from my elbow.

"Brutha, I think we may know ta answer to that. Think about eet." Chibs called from behind him.

"Fucking hell, Church! Now for any patch here." Dad stormed out of the office.

"It wasn't me Jess, I came here to apologize to you. I felt like such a bitch after I left. I'm supposed to love you and support you. Now that you finally have what you always wanted I acted like an outsider. This life we live in is different then the rest of the world. We need to find the bright spots we can. Tig is your bright spot." Donna said tears in her eyes.

"Donna, I need to know that you understand that talking about Tig like you did is not okay. There is so much more to that man then what he shows, or he even believes is there. I love him with everything in me, he isn't my bright spot he is my world." I was on the verge of tears myself.

We hugged like the crazy sisters we were, momma patting both of our shoulders and moving back to the desk.

"But if you didn't call who did? What is going on…Momma spill it?" I whirled around Mom knows everything that happens in this club, more so than daddy.

"Kyle Hobart is still pissed about losing the patch. Has an axe to grind with Tigger over a blowtorch. He's joined an MC out of Nevada, they are causing trouble for Jury. That's why Tig, Jax, and Opie went to deal with it." Mom said from behind the desk watching me for my reaction.

Kyle Fucking Hobart, what was this freak a cock roach he just wouldn't die. He had lost his patch a about three years ago when he left Op to fend for himself and get arrested Op had served two years in prison and only gotten out six months ago. Kyle was a lazy bastard and too dumb for his own good, no honor to the brotherhood in any fashion.

We had never gotten along, and he had always given me the creeps. Telling me all the time how pretty I was and finding reasons to be where I was. He was a dirt bag weasel not my type. He had been on thin ice with Tig ever since I told him about what he did to me...

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am sorry it is so short but the next chapter is a flashback to the whole Kyle Hobart drama. It's long and I didn't want to force the two chapters together it just didn't fit in my mind.

What I want your opinions on is this...when I saw the flashback to Jess bailing Tig out in my mind before writing the chapter I couldn't see it from any point of view but Tig's. It made it so hard to write it for this but for the continuity of this story and events that will happen later I needed to write it in Jess' POV. However I can't help but to write Tig's side of things. I wanted to know if that is something you want to see or not? If so I can put it up and let you all read it. I don't want you to get used to Tig's POV because I never see it from his side. But Tig being Tig barged in told Jess "I've got this" and made me listen to his side of the story. Domineering man lol. So leave your opinion in your review or PM and let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

I actually felt like the Tig POV needed to be in here. She's listening to him tell his side of things so it fits better like this. I literally could not stop writing this so I have been up all night working on it. I started right after I put chapter six up.

I can't believe we are half way done with the story. I'm excited and sad all at the same time. Shout outs to Vampirelover14, Venetiangrl92, chikkafreak, nictoria19 and Simone Santos for being my steady reviewers. I love the conversations we have about this story. Vampirelover14 actually helped me get the idea of how to 'fit' Tig's POV in. I love you all so much and I can't believe the attention this story is getting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SOA or anything you recognize, Kurt Sutter the genius and FX own all rights to it. I own Jess, and all the shit you don't know. Plus my fluffy rainbow pillow pet. I own her :D

* * *

Chapter Seven: How do I make you see.

_2006- Sons clubhouse_

_I walked into the perpetually dark clubhouse on a hot August day. I wanted a cold soda, one of Bobby's cookies and some Midol. Holy Fuck PMS should not be mixed with over heated garages and a large group of testosterone filled biker assholes. I loved my boys I did but they were assholes when it came to this shit._

_I had spent the last six hours since eight this morning bent over one car after the other while I did my job, and better than the hung-over dicks at that I might add, and tried to ignore the terrible pain in my lower abdomen and back. I should have just told mom I wasn't up to working today and stayed home. Could have been curled up on the couch with a pint of Ben & Jerry's and some stupid girly movie on, but no._

_No, I had to be here, had to see the asshole working on the car in the next bay. I loved Tigger with everything in me, always would, but he was a complete prick when it came to 'girl shit'._

* * *

_During lunch I had endured the tortures of their jokes. "Don't think I can ever look at you the same, sis." Jax had said._

"_Why, big brother?" I asked complete oblivious to the stain on the back of my pants._

"_Well, you just can't trust something that can bleed for seven days and not die!" He crowed from the next table, all the guys laughing hysterically. As the tears pooled in my eyes. Fucking period hormones._

"_Well, I don't think I can trust someone with two heads and no brains!" I yelled at them all and went to go back to work._

_I walked past Tig on my way into the garage as he walked out, "Hey, Kitten, there's something on the back of you pants." he called after me._

"_What?" I asked, only half listening._

"_There's a big stain on your pants, did you sit in something?" realization hit me, he was making fun of me just like all the others._

"_Fucking dammit." I was so embarrassed, I began to walk away to get the emergency pants I stored in my locker._

"_Jeez, someone needs a Midol." he muttered._

"_Oh, fuck off you complete asshole." I screeched._

_He stood there staring at me, I had never talked to him like that before. The guys had heard our conversation and were dieing laughing. They told Tig what he had walked into while I went changed in the bathroom. The window high on the wall open, I could hear everything._

"_She's just PMSing, Tig don't take it personal." Jax said_

"_Bro, she's never yelled at me like that, what did you fucks do to her, when she walked by she had tears in her eyes." Tig sounded so lost._

"_I was being a typical big brother and messing with her, you got caught in the crossfire. She'll work it out and you'll go back to being her hero and 'one true love'" Jax said the last part in a girly voice._

"_Fuck that, Kitten is great and all, and she may be one of the only two women I love. But I don't need that fucking drama in my life. No Pussy is worth that." Tig sneered._

_I ran out of the office at that and that's when I headed into the clubhouse. I was walking back out of the kitchen when Kyle walked in the doors. He freaked me out, his eyes were always on me all the time. And now and then I swear it felt like he followed me. I did my best to ignore him and settled in on the couch closest to the chapel. Dad was inside talking with Piney and when he was done I was going to be a complete Daddy's Girl and cry in his lap until this whole day was over. I wouldn't tell him what it was about, but he was the only one who made me feel better when I was like this._

_For an outlaw MC President, he was an amazing father to a teenage daughter. He would hold me and rub the cramps in my back when they were really bad like now and tell me one day when I had kids it would all be worth it._

"_Listen, don't pay attention to them," Kyle said while sitting down on the couch right next to me, too close for comfort. His hand settled on my foot, "they don't know how to handle their little grease monkey turning into a hot young woman. Lucky for me I've only been around the last two years, even at thirteen you could tell you would be hot as fuck." his hand was worming up my leg._

"_Kyle, if you're fond of that hand remove it from me right now." I said knuckles white from the grip I had on the spoon._

_Before he could say anything else Tig walked in. He glared at Kyle, "Get lost." he said to him, then turned his eyes on me. "Jess, we need to talk." He took the cushion Kyle had vacated and when the door was shut behind him I breathed a sigh of relief internally. He really freaked me out, I never let myself be alone with him because I knew what he would try to do._

"_Look, Kitten, I'm sorry about earlier. Sorry about what you heard me say to Jax too." He squirmed on the cushion next to me._

"_Tig, why do you have to be an ass when they are around but this sweet guy when they aren't. Please, spare me the bullshit about how you're not a nice guy, because I know you are and deep down you know you are too." his hand was rubbing his face while I talked._

"_Jess, I just don't think before I speak sometimes." he said dejectedly._

"_Well, you should learn to try, at least when I'm…emotionally compromised." I teased, already forgiving him and the others. They were assholes, but they were my assholes and what guy CAN handle a girl on their period._

_Changing the subject, "He freaks me out Tig." I said shifting to lean into him. "Who, Kyle?" he asked throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, I catch him watching me and he's always telling me how hot I am. Tig, he makes my skin crawl." I said into his chest, so he couldn't see the fear in my eyes._

"_You don't have to worry about him Jess, he's an idiot and complete asshole but he won't touch the Prez's kid." Tig squeezed my shoulders._

* * *

_Two days later Tig was proved wrong, Kyle cornered me in the parts room of the garage. "So, I freak you out, huh?" He said into my ear as he pinned my body to the wall. "You know you like the attention you get from me, stop playing games, you little tease, admit it."_

_I kneed him in the nuts and broke from his hold, "No I don't like it. You better fucking back off or you won't like the consequences._

"_Listen here little bitch, sooner or later I will have you." he wheezed from the floor as I walked out the door._

_Tig was walking up to get a part and he saw Kyle on the floor, and my hands shaking. "Kitten," he said taking my face in his hands, "what happened?"_

"_Nothing, Tig." I sighed, he'd blown me off the last time and I wasn't going to make him think I needed him to do anything. I had handled the problem, for now. If he did something else, well then I would let Tig know it was more than a bad feeling now._

"_Then, why is he on the ground?" he challenged._

"_I was crouched down checking something for mom and didn't hear him come in. He surprised me and my elbow came back out of habit. Caught him in the crotch think he might need a minute." I said while looking over my shoulder at the ball on the floor. Tig laughed and walked away._

_It was only two weeks later that Kyle let Opie take the fall. Coward had seen the Cops and left his brother behind. When they took his Cut I figured I wouldn't have to worry about him any more._

* * *

After the drama on Tuesday, first with being dragged in by Hale, and then the bomb dropping on me in the office about Kyle, the week passed quickly and semi quietly.

I worked in the garage during the days and set up the house at night. It was Saturday evening and I had spent my first official day in the house. The downstairs was completely done, except Tig's man cave, Juice had even set up the internet and cable along with a security system. Upstairs only Tig's and my bedroom was done.

I was hanging the picture Tig had given me for my birthday on the wall across from the bed. I had wanted to put it on the mantle in the living room but I knew Tig would freak. He didn't do 'couple pictures on the mantle', not his style.

I was stripping down to get in a nice hot shower, hoping to work the kinks in my back out. I had rearranged the furniture so it was just how I wanted it and the freaking dresser must have weighed at least two hundred pounds. My phone rang from the counter by the sink, answer it or don't answer it I debated. 'Could be Tig, or someone calling to say there was a problem' was the thought that had me reaching for the phone and answering breathless at the thought of my man injured.

"Hello," I said once it was to my ear then sat on the lid of the toilet seat. Hoping that everything was ok.

"Hey, you ok?" Tig said from the other end. "You sound weird."

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine. Freaked myself out with worry is all." I breathed out a breath I hadn't realized I held.

"Well knock that shit off. Everyone's fine and even if we weren't worrying isn't gonna fix anything. You worry too much you'll get an ulcer." Tig chastised.

"I'm a woman Tigger, worrying is part of the genetic code." laughing I shifted on the cold seat.

"Well, I was calling to let you know I'd be home in like an hour. Where should I meet you?" He asked.

"You're going to be home tonight? I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow?" I tensed, shit I wasn't ready to talk to him about the Kyle shit. He hadn't called while he had been gone not that I expected him too. He was working, it wasn't personal.

"Nah, doll, we want to get home. Seems like the issue is already in Charming." there was a trace of anger in his voice.

"Shit…dad told you didn't he?" I was in for it now.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I know why you didn't call. Didn't want to add shit to my head while I was working. No sense in making more stress." his voice sounded calm but I knew there was something he wasn't saying.

"Well, I'm at our house. I can be wherever you want me to be though." I answered his earlier question.

"Stay there, we need to talk when I get home." without so much as a goodbye he hung up. What was it with MC men and not saying goodbye. Setting my phone back on the counter I took a quick shower instead of the long one I wanted.

I toweled off and pulled on a pair of light pink yoga pants and black hoodie of Tig's with SAMCRO written in white on the front. Piling my hair on top of my head in a messy bun. I pulled fuzzy zebra slipper socks on my feet and walked down stairs.

I went into the kitchen to make up something for Tig to eat just in case he was hungry when he got home. Plus I had realized I hadn't eaten dinner in my flurry of getting the house together. Looking at the clock it was ten o'clock. Tig had called about a half an hour ago, yeah I had enough time. I pulled some chicken breasts from the fridge and sliced them up and put them in a frying pan with a little bit of olive oil and seasonings. I grab a stock pot and filled it partly with water and set it on to boil. I was in a comfort food kind of mood, so chicken al fredo sounded amazing. Ten minutes later I added the pasta to the boiling water and a pinch of salt. I went about finishing preparing the meal and just as I was adding the sauce to the now cooked chicken I heard Tig's bike pull up.

Grabbing two plates from the cabinet I served up the meal and sat them on the breakfast bar. "Hey, baby!" I called when I heard his heavy boots and the door close. "I'm in the kitchen."

Tig walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist nuzzling my neck. The feel of his facial hair on my skin sending shivers up and down my spine and jolts of electricity between my legs. "What smells so fucking good. I'm starving haven't eaten since this afternoon." he said while turning me in his arms.

"I'm glad you're home," I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away. "I made chicken al fredo, do you want a beer?" I moved towards the fridge and he sat down on a stool at the bar. "Yeah, beer sounds good….better get one for yourself too." He said a tired hand scrubbing his face.

Oh shit Tig hated me drinking, only letting me when shit was really intense. The last time he had let me was the night Jax went down on the way home from the garage. It had rained all day and the roads were slick, he took a corner to fast and the bike slipped. He had broken his arm and had road rash everywhere, the worst of it was the concussion. He had been sick for days afterwards.

I grabbed both and tossed the tops in the sink, going to sit beside him and eat our dinner. "Let's eat first, please, I'd like our first meal in this house not to be over a conversation that requires me to have a beer." I placed a soft hand on his face making him look me in the eye. He nodded and we ate, talking about the house and what was left to be done. He was glad I hadn't made it to 'fucking chicky' whatever that meant.

When we finished I put the dirty dishes in the sink dish washer and ran hot water in the pan I had cooked in. Leaving the rest for the morning, I took his hand and lead him to the couch. He sat and pulled me into his lap.

"This whole fucking mess is my fault," he sighed while leaning his forehead on my shoulder.

I picked his face up with my hands. "Baby, nothing is your fault. Tell me what happened and we can fix it together." I shifted in his lap to straddle him so I could look him in the eye.

He took a deep breath and started talking. "I'm going to start at the beginning. This goes back to right before we patched him out, and up until you bailed me, Hap, and Jax out the one night six months ago."

* * *

_Tig's POV: __2006- TM_

_Something was off with my Kitten, I thought. I had given her the nickname when she was four. She was constantly wrapping herself around my leg, winding through them like a damn cat…so I called her Kitten. It just stuck. _

_She had tears in her eyes as she walked past me, when was the last time I had seen her cry? When Koz had broke my nose and Gem laid into her for kicking him in the nuts and then breaking his nose, she was twelve then. _

_She had gotten so mad, screaming at Gem that "the fucker deserved it. He killed Tig's dog and can't grasp why Tig hates him? No one is that retarded Mom, not even Juice!" _

_I had burst out laughing at that which made Gemma shoot me a death glare. "Kitten, its not your place to fight my battles for me. That's what your ma is getting at. 'Sides what if he had hurt you?" I reasoned with her trying to get her to calm down. She was worse than Gemma and Jax put together when she got worked up._

"_Uh, I seem to remember spending the last few years getting trained by three outlaw bikers on how to handle my shit. 'Sides Tigger once I got the nut shot in he was done for. I know...I know y'all hate it when I do it but I only use it when I'm up against an asshole, he deserved it." She shrugged her shoulder and wiped blood off my chin._

_Pulling out of that memory I turned my head to see where she was going. "Hey, Kitten, there's something on the back of you pants." I said as she walked away._

"_What?" she sounded distracted._

"_There's a big stain on your pants, did you sit in something?" I said pointing at her ass, which even at fifteen was amazing. 'Shit stop thinking about her awesome ass!' I yelled at myself mentally_

"_Fucking dammit." She turned beat red._

"_Jeez, someone needs a Midol." I said quietly while turning away. Realizing a second too late that it was a mistake. Stain on butt plus moody, shit she was PMSing. The man in me screamed in horror. I can murder a person without blinking, beat answers out of a man, but put me in the same room as a PMSing Jess and I was in fear._

"_Oh, fuck off you complete asshole." She yelled at me in a shrill voice. Fuck she's pissed. She never yells at me like that, everyone else but not me._

_I walked over to Jax, and the rest of the guys at the tables. "She's just PMSing, Tig don't take it personal." Jax said as I sat down across from him._

"_Bro, she's never yelled at me like that, what did you fucks do to her, when she walked by she had tears in her eyes." Trying and failing to hide the shock in my voice._

"_I was being a typical big brother and messing with her, you got caught in the crossfire. She'll work it out and you'll go back to being her hero and 'one true love'" Jax said the last part in a girly voice, batting his eyelashes. 'Damn right I am' I thought to myself, 'and you better fucking never make her cry again.'_

"_Fuck that, Kitten is great and all, and she may be one of the only two women I love. But I don't need that fucking drama in my life. No Pussy is worth that." I was yelling at myself on the inside 'no Pussy? Well I can think of one' a voice at the back of my head said. Well yeah Jess was worth it but come on I'm Tig Fucking Trager I don't take lip from women. No way was I gonna let my brothers know that I was mad at myself for hurting her, or crushed that she was mad at me. A second later she stormed out of the office in short cut off jeans that hugged her tan legs perfectly going just a few inches past her ass cheeks…FUCK! Why am I thinking about her ass?!_

* * *

_I looked at the building the window of the bathroom was open…she'd heard me. Shit! She ran off into the clubhouse, I knew what she was doing. She was a Daddy's girl she was going to go in and cry and then she'd come out and act like nothing had ever happened. 'She's crying because you hurt her ass wipe' the same voice called, 'the one person in your life who thinks you are more than the man in that Cut and you hurt her'. This fucking voice was pissing me off making me admit shit to myself._

_A few minutes later I stood and walked towards the clubhouse, not being able to stand the thought of my Kitten mad at me any more. I was going to fix this shit and now. She wouldn't need Clay to make it better…I would, she was my woman I'd…..fuck 'my woman? What is wrong with me! She's only fucking fifteen!_

"_Get lost." I growled at Kyle, the assholes hand was on her bare leg. Who the fuck did he think he was touching her. "Jess, we need to talk." I said sitting in the spot the pussy had all but run from. When he was out the door I shifted towards Jess._

"_Look, Kitten, I'm sorry about earlier. Sorry about what you heard me say to Jax too." What was I doing apologizing, I don't say 'I'm sorry'._

"_Tig, why do you have to be an ass when they are around but this sweet guy when they aren't. Please, spare me the bullshit about how you're not a nice guy, because I know you are and deep down you know you are too." her voice was so sad it killed me. She was right though, she brought out the good in me, made me care about her. I scrubbed my hand over my face thinking._

"_Jess, I just don't think before I speak sometimes." I sighed out._

"_Well, you should learn to try, at least when I'm…emotionally compromised." Her voice lighter, a small smile on her face. Hey, saying sorry really does fix shit. Huh, I'll have to remember that the next time I fuck up with her._

"_He freaks me out Tig." she said curling into me. "Who, Kyle?" I asked knowing all ready who she meant I'd seen the way the fucker looked at her._

"_Yeah, I catch him watching me and he's always telling me how hot I am. Tig, he makes my skin crawl." She buried her face in my chest, my arms acted without my brain telling them to. Fucker was dead for scaring my Kitten like this, I'd murder him…brother or not._

"_You don't have to worry about him Jess, he's an idiot and a complete asshole but he won't touch the Prez's kid." I held her to me tighter. 'Not to mention my woman' there it was again that voice in me claiming her._

_I found Kyle later that night and told him he needed to stay the fuck away from her. "I catch you looking at her wrong again I will rip you fucking eyes out. You got me?" I said shoving him into the wall. Then turned and walked away._

* * *

_Two days later I saw Kyle follow Jess into the parts room. When she didn't come right back out I headed over. I was reaching for the door when it opened. She was shaking, shaking hard. Kyle was in the fetal position on the floor. My girl set him straight but what did he do to her first. I was filled with a blind rage at the thought of him touching her._

"_Kitten," I cupped her beautiful face in my hands. Staring into her blue eyes, "what happened?"_

"_Nothing, Tig." she sounded fine but there was something she was holding back so I pushed her a little._

"_Then, why is he on the ground?" ha, get out of that saying 'nothings wrong' I thought to myself._

"_I was crouched down checking something for mom and didn't hear him come in. He surprised me and my elbow came back out of habit. Caught him in the crotch think he might need a minute." I laughed at her smirk as she saw him on the floor. Not buying what she tried to pass off, but she said she had it handled I'd wait until she said it wasn't handled. I trust her instincts._

_It was only two weeks later that Kyle let Opie take the fall. Coward had seen the Cops and left his brother behind. When they took his Cut I figured I wouldn't have to worry about him messing with Jess anymore. I may have beat him a little more then the rest of the guys but the fucker had made my Kitten feel scared._

* * *

_Still Tig's POV  
_

_2008- Charming PD_

'_Fuck, she's going to kill me.' I thought to myself. Its three in the morning, she had a wicked day…we all did but her head had to be killing her. She had smashed it off the hood of the car she was working on when I walked by her, she was checking me out. Well I am a sexy mother fucker, my chest puffed up with ego._

* * *

_It had been a good evening out with Happy and Jax at a bar in Lodi, until we had seen him. Kyle Fucking Hobart, douche king of the world. _

_I hadn't seen him since the year before. When Jax had spotted him in a cage fight and he hadn't gotten rid of the Club Ink. He had been walking around for a year and a half with the ink still on him when he was no longer a Son. Stupid fucker. We had brought him into the garage , tricked him to get him there, and I had gotten to burn off his tattoo with a blowtorch. Normally it would have made me sadistically happy because he had disrespected the club by keeping the ink. But I was over-fucking-joyed to get to hurt him because he had messed with my Kitten._

_But when we saw him tonight he was piss drunk. Came walking up to us, asking if I'd "tapped that fine fucking pussy, Jess, yet?" Happy had grabbed his collar and dragged him outside. Jax and I looked at each other and nodded. Fucker was getting the shit kicked out of him. I had told Jax over a bottle of Jack the night I'd burned his ink off about Kyle and Jess. He had been just slightly less madder then I was about it all._

* * *

_"What," God her voice was sexy as hell when she was sleepy. Six months and she was all mine, well she already was. But in six months I could openly claim her not have to fight myself to walk up and grab her ass and kiss her 'til she passed out. Fuck her until my dick hurt, oh it was going to be good to be her man._

_"Jess," I said into the line hating myself for dragging her out of bed._

_"Yeah Tiggy, S'up, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" I never ceased to be amazed at the way she could say my name and make it sound so right._

_"Got a little problem." I had started every call for bail with the same four words, and this time would make five times._

_"What did you do now and how much is bail?" No anger in her voice, even a slight touch of laughter. Damn I loved her…'What the Fuck I LOVE HER?!' I don't do love. I wanted her I'd have her but Tig Trager doesn't love anything but his club and his bike!_

_"Not important right now, and its $450 a piece," I didn't want her to ever have to worry about Kyle Hobart again._

_"Who else am I bailing out?" She didn't even hesitate just did whatever I needed, that was sexy as hell._

_"Me, Happy and your brother." I said simply._

_"On my way babe." She hung up and Hale took the phone from between my shoulder and ear._

"_Really you call a seventeen year old girl to bail you out" Hale spat at me._

"_Seventeen year old girl you were just calling 'sexier than a fucking porn star' while you were bringing us. Leaving Jax, Hap, and I in our cuffs because your to chicken shit to face the consequences of that mouth f yours." I had about three inches height on him and I was using it to intimidate him and it worked._

_About ten minutes later I heard the sound of boots in the entry way. "Miss Morrow, you certainly got here fast." Hale called out._

'_Yes, get me out of here baby before I killa cop' I thought to myself. My hands and arms were tingling and I could see both Jax and Hap pumping their fists trying to get the circulation back in their arms as well._

"_Yeah, well Charming doesn't have a shit ton of night traffic. Just let me post bail and get the boys out of here. Then you can go back to shoving your head up your ass." after a moment she added "I'm not a very pleasant person when I'm tired."_

_I saw her and Hale walk back to the holding cell, and the moment she saw us I saw the anger flash in her eyes. Shit here we go._

"_WHY ARE THEY STILL FUCKING HANDCUFFED!" her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Hale flinched away from her, ha pussy. "You have had them in custody long enough to process them, book them, and me to post bail!" she was really tearing into him. It was hot as fuck._

"_We had a disagreement about how safe it was to uncuff us, Kitten." I smirked at Hale as I said it._

"_Let. Them. Out. Now." I was amazed she could even talk with her jaws locked together like that._

_As Hale let us out she told him she was going to be talking to Unser in the morning. My Woman knows how to make a stink. She grabbed my hand as we walked out, I felt how cold it was and knew in an instant how mad Hale had made her. Shit, glad she didn't go crazy on his ass._

* * *

_Jess's POV  
_

When he stopped talking I understood now why he had said it was all his fault. He thought if he hadn't gotten into the fight with Kyle. Then Kyle wouldn't be gunning for the Sons.

"Tig, look at me, look at me baby." I spoke softly lifting his chin so he had to look me in the eye. When his eyes were locked on mine, "It's not your fault, its no ones fault but Kyle. The Club will handle him, and Hale has already run away with his tale tucked between his legs after having to deal with me about believing the call." I leaned in and kissed him, hard and deep.

"Now, I do have one problem I need you to fix." I said while grinding my hips into his groin.

"Oh yeah Kitten, whats that?" He said with a devilish smirk on is face.

"Well, my Old Man had been out of town for days." I drug the word 'days' out while I trailed my hand down his chest. "and you see, he promised me when he got home we would break in our new bed." I flicked my lip over my bottom lip.

Tig stood in a flash throwing me over his shoulder and climbing the stairs two at a time. I laughed when he flung me down on the bed.

"Strip." he said in a strict voice while he moved to take his clothes off. Setting his gun and knife on his dresser. Followed by his rings and leather cuffs. His cut went on the peg by the door and the rest went on the floor.

I was dripping wet at the vision of pure sex before me. Mmm, my man was amazing. I tore my clothes off in a flash, and flung myself back on the bed. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the edge, standing between my legs.

"Put your legs on my shoulders." he directed. Doing as he said I was shaking with excitement. "Kitten, I can see how wet you are from here!" he chuckled.

"Lets get a closer look." he said and then his head was between my legs. He scruffy facial hair scratching at my most sensitive place. His tongue hit my clit and my back flew off the bed.

"Oh. My…Tigger don't stop." I screamed even though he had just started. His teeth nipped gently at my bud and pulled and it was the sweetest pain I have ever felt. He released in and then his tongue thrust into my entrance, I fisted my hands in his hair. My hips grinding into his face, while his tongue was inside me his nose was bumping up against my clit driving me mad.

When his tongue pulled out and two fingers thrust in I was almost positive I blacked out for a moment at the intensity of my orgasm. "You came so hard I thought I might drown." Tig said when his face was level with mine. I slammed my lips to his, feeling my juices in his hair, tasting myself on his kiss.

"Tig…fuck me…NOW!" I said into his ear thrusting my hips into his. He flipped me over onto my hands and knees. Impaling me with one fast thrust. He thrust into me over and over, each time I pushed back into him. It didn't last long he was so close before he even entered me. When he came the feeling of his hot come spilling inside me pushed me over the edge again. My arms gave out from under me and we both crashed to the bed.

A few moments later Tig moved to lat beside me. "Well, that was a pleasant welcome home." he smiled pushing hair out of my face. "Yeah, almost as good as when we said good-bye." I kissed his chest. We fell asleep soon after wrapped in each other.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a little later then I had planned on it being up. I really wanted it up yesterday but that didnt happen. So I was going to put it up this afternoon...but I called to check in with the Drama company I am a part of that I was supposed to leave for in three weeks for a year long tour...and my leave date got pushed up a week so I had crazy stuff to do today, get my bus ticket moved up and changed to a different city and then I had to run errands fixing other things...it was just a crazy day.

But here it is and I really like it...its different then I had thought it would be but this is what the story decided to be.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own SOA or anything connected to it,That would be Kurt Sutter and FX's joy. I own my OC and whatever else you don't know.

* * *

Chapter Eight: When you push to far…Sons push back

The clock on the nightstand said four a.m. when I woke up. Feeling as if I was being squeezed to death. Tig wasn't one to cuddle, most nights he barely wrapped an arm around me. He slept on his back and I on my side with my head on his chest. But in the weeks since he came back from the run to Indian Hill's he had been increasingly over protective during the days and smothering in the nights.

He hadn't been home when I fell asleep last night; they had called church right after a dinner at the clubhouse. I sat for hours waiting but around eleven I was too tired to stay any longer. I left a note on the bar for Tig letting him know I was armed and going home. He had made me carrying my gun at all times since about a week after he had gotten back.

It must have been late when he got home because I didn't remember it at all. I was on my side facing out towards the wall. He was pressed up tight against my back, one leg shoved between mine, one arm under me and the other over me, pulling me deep into his chest.

The Kyle situation was weighing heavy on my mind. They knew he was in the area but couldn't find him. Someone in his new crew was smart enough to keep them under the radar. I hated that Tig felt like he was failing me some how, as if it was all on him to take this terror out of my mind. I knew Kyle would come for me, he had said so himself in the parts room when I was fifteen,_ "Listen here little bitch, sooner or later I will have you." _

If he had wanted me then, when I was just a teenager he found attractive he really wanted me now. Now when he could get to me and wouldn't just be him getting power over me, it would hurt Daddy and Jax, but it would destroy Tig. Tig took his duties very seriously, whether to the club or as my Old Man. As my Old Man he was supposed to protect me, to provide for me, to live and die for me as he would the club. The club needed Tig, he had a job to do, he was the Sergeant at Arms, the protector, the enforcer of all things Sons. Kyle would hurt the Club by getting to me…I would not let anything hurt the Club, and certainly not let anything break Tig.

My beautiful sweet Tig, no one but me knew what kind of man was in there. He was an amazing man, with a tender heart; he kept everyone at bay so no one could hurt him. Letting me past those walls made him vulnerable I could be used against him. But I also made him stronger, I gave him something more to fight for, a primitive drive was awoken in him…that of a man to do whatever it took to keep his woman safe. I would be his driving force, I would be the one to keep him up, not let him fall apart when the club shit weighed on him. I was his Old Lady it was my job to help him healthy body, mind, and soul. That meant I would keep his house clean, feed his body…with food and his other needs, I would be there for whatever he needed.

I shifted slowly not wanting to wake him, rolling onto my other side to face him. He looked relaxed in sleep, his tan face not soft but not screwed up in anger and worry. The lines stretching from his eyes told a story of the life he lived. He was so damn handsome, not in a conventional sense like Jax, but he was, and he was mine.

I dozed back off again, waking two and a half hours later to the feeling of lips on mine. I almost thought I was dreaming. "Jess…wake up…come on babe." Tig said in between kisses. I opened my mouth to say I was awake but didn't get the chance because he slipped his tongue into stroke mine. I moaned and pressed deeper against him. He pushed me onto my back raising over me. His lips skimmed down my jaw line, onto my throat and I moaned.

He pulled back to take his shirt I was sleeping in off, the only clothes I had on. "I love how you make my t-shirts look Jess." He said while throwing it across the room. His hands ran down my sides, setting the skin they touched on fire. His left hand moved to cover my mound, I twitched in anticipation. "Well, this is a good way to wake up." I smiled and kissed his bare shoulder.

"Yeah, well I'm fucking horny as hell. I get home last night and you're sound asleep, I pulled the covers back to get in and your bare ass is just peeking out of the shirt. It was all I could do not to wake you up then. I dreamed about this all night." His fingers worked at my core, making me arch as he spoke.

"Well, why didn't you just wake me?" I was genuinely curious although all coherent thoughts were quickly running from my mind.

Tig grunted, "Uh, I don't know." his hand stilled. I tried to move against him to get him to keep going. Something shifted in him I could see it clearly on his face. I had asked the wrong question. I knew why he didn't wake me; I had been so tired the day before. Even before dinner and waiting around on the guys to get out of church.

I had been in the office all day on my own, while mom ran errands to get the Taste of Charming stuff ready. Taste of Charming was a big fundraiser mom helped run every year for as long as it's been going on, as far back as I can think of.

The garage had been incredibly busy and I had to deal with quite a few ornery customers and was exhausted by the end of the day. Then mom and Uncle Bobby and I had made a dinner for the guys and the heat of the kitchen made me even more tired. Tig had let me sleep because he knew how tired I was with everything going on, he didn't want me spreading myself so thin between the garage, the club, helping mom, and still trying to find a rhythm here at home. It was a normal response to want to let the one you loved sleep especially with all that was going on, but 'Tig Trager' didn't care if his woman slept enough, if he was in the mood and she was tired 'he'd fuck her while she slept' but Alex the man behind the cut the man on the inside who loved me even if Tig couldn't say the words, he wanted only the best for me, wanted to take care of me.

Tig flipped me onto my hands and knees and in one motion was buried inside me. One hand on the back of my neck keeping me held down, the other on my hip. He didn't talk at all just hammered into me, like he was proving to himself all that I had pieced together the same time as him wasn't true. He came quickly and so did I, I couldn't not; the feeling of him inside me just being in me was enough to satisfy me.

He pulled out quickly after he was done and went to go into the en suite bathroom. "We gotta be at the garage in twenty minutes. Don't forget it's a fight night. Kozik and his Old Lady….whatever her fucking name is, came down yesterday got here right after you left. He and I are in the ring tonight." with that he closed the door behind him.

I loved that man completely, but he was so positive he wasn't able to love that he fought his love for me. If he would just let go and let himself feel it he would be amazed. I knew it was in there, in his own time he'd work it out and be able to admit it first to himself and then to me.

I walked down the hall to the guest bathroom. The door closing had been my signal; I wasn't welcome in his shower. I grabbed a quick shower just to rinse off and clean up; I had taken a real shower the night before. I got out pulled clothes on and was walking out the door as Tig headed for the stairs. At seeing me he stopped, he stared at me for a few seconds and walked down the stairs shaking his head. Normally I knew exactly what he was thinking, but with that right there? I was as confused as he had seemed to be.

* * *

We left the house together him on his bike me in my truck. All this week we had rode separately to work. The first two weeks after he had been home we had ridden in on his bike together and I loved it, I loved riding on a motorcycle. How could I not, I grew up on them with all my uncles, Jax and Opie, Daddy, and most of the time Tig. But it was different to ride as his Old Lady. It meant more to me now, with my patch marking me as his, to be on the back of his bike.

I still wore my patch everyday, I loved it, hardly ever took it off. This had caused a fight between Tig and I. About a week and a half ago he had found a piece of notebook paper inside the morning newspaper when he got it from the porch. It had said, "She looks good in a patch…better if it was mine. I will get to her…sooner or later."

The look in his eye when I looked back at him after reading it had made my blood freeze in my veins; he wanted me to take my patch off. Before I could argue, "You don't have to give it back it's still yours. I still claim you, you are mine Jess. But it's a target on your back! Just hang it up until after this is all over." Tig had taken me by the shoulders as he finished.

I lifted my chin, more out of a stubbornness then to actually look him in the eye. But I did look him in the eye, square in the eye and didn't back down. My patch he wanted me to take it off. No…never going to happen. "Tig, I have had a target on my back since the day I was born. My father is the president, my brother the VP and for those reasons alone I've had a target on me. I had a target on me put there by my connection with you long before you put this patch on my back. Nothing will ever make me relinquish it, not even for a little while. You would never take your cut off like that, why ask me to take mine off?" No…never going to happen. He had thought for a few moments then sighed and shook his head. That was when I was forced to start carrying my gun.

Tonight would be the first fight night since I my party. Dad had made the decision on Tuesday; all the boys were tense about Kyle and needed a release a way to relax. Nothing settled my crazy boys like a great fight. A Tig and Koz fight well it would be an all out blood show. They hated each other, and I hated Koz because of the same reason as Tig. He had killed Tig's dog when I was ten. I loved Missy she was a beautiful dog the only one who loved Tig anywhere near to as much as I did. She loved me too, the only time she would leave Tig's side was if I was around. But it only really put her a few feet from him because neither of us was ever far from him.

Kozik some how ran over Missy in the parking lot of the club, Koz adamantly claims it was an accident…I think he did it on purpose. Well maybe not either way I hate him just as much as Tig. Koz's Old Lady on the other hand is a pretty nice girl on her own. Simone is a 5'10" raven haired beauty. Her hair has always been to the middle of her back and is naturally curly; she has warm brown eyes and fair skin. She loves Koz like I love Tig, I was 16 the first time I met her. She didn't understand the hate between Koz and Tig and I tried to explain it to her, "These men, they carry everything so deeply that when they feel wronged it never goes away. These two will hate each other until one of them dies." She had said while watching them circle each other in the middle of the clubhouse main room. Ten minutes later right on cue Tig and Kozik had an all-out-knock-down-drag-out-brawl. We had shared a look then went out to patch up our respective men; their hatred didn't spill over into our dealings.

She didn't hate Tig but he wasn't her favorite, I hated Koz but never actively disrespected him, he was still a patch holder and I would never disrespect a patch. If our men weren't around we would share a table and talk and were actually friends. But everything went out the window on fight nights, or devotion to our men wouldn't allow any form of sway on fight nights. She stood at Koz's side I at Tig's. This would be the first time as his Old Lady where when he won, and I knew he would win tonight, I could kiss him and reward him however he wanted. I wouldn't simply have to bandage his knuckles, clean whatever wounds and hand him over to the croweaters to take care of his other needs.

The day at the garage past quite quickly the boys talked about the fight that was coming and Momma about the Taste of Charming which was on Sunday. She told me I had to be there by ten to help her in the chili tent, I was forced labor on Taste of Charming days, I hated being in that hot tent all day but at least this year Tig could save me from it after a few hours. WE would wander the grounds and I had an idea to spring on him while we were there.

I was closing down the office and Juice the garage at about five when the hairs on my neck stood up. I felt eyes on me, I turned hoping Tig was around but he wasn't I couldn't see anyone.

"What's up Jess?" Juice asked me as he walked over. I shook my head, "Nothing Juicy just thinking." I smiled and he seemed to take me for what I said and we headed towards the clubhouse. I must be paranoid, all this stress over Kyle making me hyper aware.

* * *

I went in and found Tig in his old dorm. "Hey." I said as he opened the door.  
He nodded and turned back to the bed leaving me in the door way. He sat on the edge of the bed and flopped back to lay on it, his feet still planted on the floor. I hated this; I had no idea what to do to pull him back to me. He was so distant all day and it hurt. He hadn't even spoke to me since we left the house. Not even when we had lunch, or when I had worked on a car with him. He'd ask for a tool and that was all I got. Not even eye contact. "Tig, do you want me to make some dinner or do you want to get something ordered in. We have some time before everything starts tonight." I moved into the room and leaned on the closed door.

"Whatever you want Jess, I don't care. Doesn't matter what I say anyway." he stared at the ceiling from where he laid on his back in the bed. Aha he was still mad about the patch. Why didn't he get this?

"So you've been mad at me for over a week and this pulling away today is over my patch?" my question made him sit up. He looked at me like I had six heads.

"Its not about the fucking patch Jess!" he roared. "I told you it was still yours I wasn't taking it away. I just wanted you to leave it at home. Or put a hoodie over it even, when you were out. But you stubborn Morrow ass wouldn't concede anything. I'm the Old Man what I say goes." He went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Tig, you want me to take it off? Fine, I will. I'll take it off right now and give it to you until you say it's safe to wear again. But, baby, this patch is who I am now. Taking it off doesn't change the fact that I'm your Old Lady." I kneeled between his knees hands on his thighs. He sat up and looked at me. "You are my Old Man you ARE in charge. But I want you to see what this means to me. My whole life I've waited for this, it would break my heart if you 'took it away' from me no matter the reason. If you don't think I can handle the target it put on my back, then you must also think I can't handle being your Old Lady. They go together you know...I can't have one without the other." His hands were on my neck as I spoke. I could feel his thumbs rubbing behind my ears.

"You can handle it Jess. You proved it with Donna, and Hale, and now you're proving it with this Kyle shit. But I hate that I worry now, I mean I always thought about how club shit would fall on you, but it's different now." Tig looked so broken at what he was saying.

"Tig, it's different now because what you see me as is different now. I used to be the Presidents kid who had a crush on you, then I was the teenager in love with you." his eyes fell from my face. "But now I'm the woman you sleep next to and wake up to every night and morning. I'm the one who you come home to; I'm your home now. It used to just be the club was your life. But its changed you have something outside of the club to love and worry about." I placed my hands on his face. Lifting it to look into his eyes.

"I know you can't admit it even to yourself but you love me, I see it in the way when you don't even have to think about it. I walk up to you and you shift so I can be under your arm, at your side. You hold me close even in sleep, you are tender with me. It drives you insane that you are different with me. You constantly struggle with just letting go and loving me. Eventually you will, I know it like I know the sun will come up tomorrow. I don't want to hear the words until you are ready. Don't need to hear them…you prove them with your actions." I had moved to be sitting in his lap one knee on either side of his hips. My fingers toyed with the curls that spilled over his collar. I kissed his jaw, then just under his ear. Then skimmed my lips along his neck. Then I kissed him lightly on the lips.

I stood up off his lap, "Now, I'm going to go find something in that kitchen to make you dinner with. You have a fight tonight and you are going to need fuel to beat Koz's stupid blonde ass." I kissed him once more then went out and headed to the kitchen. I barely made it two feet down the hall before I heard his door open again. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Kissing my neck right below my ear. "You are too damn good for me." he breathed into my ear.

I turned in his arms, "No…no I'm not." I looked deep into his eyes, tears forming in mine. "Tig, if you could only see what I do…then you would know I'm not good enough for you. You are amazing and strong and loyal and so incredibly indescribable…I can't make you see it. But its there, I don't deserve you but for some reason I get you and you get me." I turned back and we walked out into the main room, his arm around my shoulders mine around his waist. The boys had apparently started the party early as they all had a drink in their hands and a girl in their laps.

"You want a drink Tig?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded and we headed to the bar he sat on a stool and I walked around behind it. I grabbed a cold beer and set it in front of him and walked off into the kitchen behind the bar to see what I could fix for dinner for him and the others.

"Jess!" Chibs yelled out. I stuck my head out of the doorway, "I ordered a coople o' pizzas, no need to cook fer 'im." His accent easy for me to understand as I'd grown up around him. I looked at Tig to see if he was okay with that for dinner. He crooked his finger at me. I walked over and stood in front of him at the bar. Leaning forward towards him he pulled my head closer and kissed me on the lips.

"Get out of the kitchen Kitten." he said after breaking the kiss. I walked around and sat on the stool beside him. We stayed there through the pizza and the first few hours of the party. He had his hand always on some part of me, my knee, around my shoulders, on the back of my neck just always touching me.

* * *

At about ten we wandered out to the ring it was time for him to face off against Koz. The blonde was in the far corner of the ring, crouched down talking to Simone on the ground beside it. She had his Cut in his hands, and was putting his rings in her pocket. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Tig walked over to his side of the ring, Chibs and Jax were already standing there. I held my hand out while he dropped his rings into it. When they were all off I put them in my pocket. He pulled off his Cut and handed it to me, then his shirt. I folded them over my arm and turned to step back. He grabbed my elbow, "No, stay close. I want to be able to see you." he said then hoisted himself up and into the ring. The floor of which was already splattered with blood from the previous fights of the night. Chibs followed him in and began to tape up his knuckles. Jax turned towards me, "You've been looking a little stressed lately" he said while throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"Well big brother, not sure if you know this but apparently an Ex-Son is attacking the club and has a sick obsession with me…tends to make a girl a little stressed." I said sarcastically. He laughed and ruffled my hair, "Yeah well you should be used to crazy guys after you by now you sleep with that one all the time." he hooked a thumb over his shoulder towards the ring at Tig. "Nah, Jackson he's not a crazy man like Kyle he doesn't want to hurt me, or break this club. HE wants the opposite of that. I wish you would see what I do. Don't rag on him, he's a far better man then you know." I pulled out from under his arm and turned to watch Tig. Chibs was finished with his hands and he walked over to tape Kozik's. Tig walked to his corner and leaned on the ropes looking down on me.

"We gonna stay here tonight?" I asked him.

"Why, doll?" he smirked, "don't think you can keep your hands off me long enough to get me home?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p' "always wanted to be the one to help you burn the energy off after a fight." I looked up at him through my lashes. Smiling coyly. "You win and I'll give you head!" he gave a deep laugh. "Oh, I'll win and you know you love doing it almost as I love getting it." It was true I did, made me feel incredibly sexy, sex was always far better and longer lasting after I gave him head.

He moved into the center of the ring and Bobby slammed the top on a metal trash can and the fight began. Koz circled him and Tig's eyes never left him, they traded blows nothing serious. Hits to the ribs but neither wasting too much power on them. Koz's left arm dipped, and Tig saw his opportunity. His arm snapped out and caught Koz on the right eyebrow splitting it open. After that each blow was delivered to end the fight for the other. Koz landed a few heavy blows to Tig's left kidney, I was getting into the fight. "Get him Tig. He drops his left arm when he goes to strike, use that!" Some of the hang arounds looked at me as if I was crazy. Chibs just puffed his chest out and yelled, "Yeah, that's right the lassie knows 'cause I trained 'er." I waved him away to intent on watching Tig. Bobby signaled the end of the first round. Koz had a split eyebrow and a bleeding nose. Tig's lip was split as was his left cheek just below his eye. What worried me were the kidney shots, they were really hard, and I was thinking he would be peeing blood for a few days.

Chibs was talking to him but he shooed him away. "Kitten, what were you saying about his arm?" he was crouched down right in front of me; I could see his blood pumping in the veins in his neck. His chest raising rapidly with his breaths. It distracted me for a moment, "Kitten stop mentally fucking me we can get to that after I win." he snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Oh…yeah…right, well um…when he goes to throw a punch his left arm drops. So block his right and his head is wide open. I know you would see it because you used to hammer that point home when I'd spar with Juice. Watch for the patterns and all right baby." He smiled at me and turned to be ready for Bobby to start round two.

Two missed punches from Koz later Tig took the opening. He blocked Koz's right arm and slammed his left fist into the side of his head then brought his right up into his chin. Koz snapped his head back. He staggered a few steps and then went down. Tig turned towards me and smiled, he walked over and hopped out of the ring. He threw me over his shoulder and strode off into the clubhouse. My face burning at the sound of the catcalls from all the guys, and my blood boiling at the upside down glares from the sweet butts and croweaters.

When we reached his room he tossed me on the bed. I moved to stand up, "What do you think you're doing?" he said from the door where he was toeing his boots off.  
"Well, I thought I'd hang your Cut and shirt up. Dig your rings from my pocket so they would stop diggin' into my thigh. Then get the first aid kit and clean up your face and see about your knuckles." I said while scooting to the end of the bed.

"It is my job to clean you up after all." I stood and walked over to him. "Besides, it makes me all hot and bothered to patch you up. I've wanted to be able to clean you up and then follow you to bed for years…are you really not going to play out this fantasy I've had for years?" I lightly ran my fingers down his chest until I reached his belt. I reached past him and hung his Cut up and tossed his shirt on the chair, then his rings on the dresser.

He followed me into the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet seat. I knelt in front of him and pulled the kit out from under the sink. I rummaged around and found the things I was looking for. I cut the tape off his knuckles. They were not in too rough of shape. Only the middle knuckle on each hand was split, the rest were a little red and swollen but not to bad. I ran water on a washcloth a wiped them clean then added Neosporin to the split knuckle. With his hands tended I stood in front of him between his legs and looked over his face, I dabbed a cotton ball with Witch Hazel on his lip and then blew on it to dry it. I cleaned the cut on his cheek and closed it with a few butterfly stitches. His hands had been on the back of my thighs just under my butt cheeks the whole time. I turned to wash my hands and he moved them up to my hips. "Hey don't you chicks like to kiss this shit better?" he asked.

"Well, I seem to remember promising something else a kiss if you won." I dried my hands took him by the hand and led him back to the bed. I stopped him right in front of the bed and removed his jeans because that's all he had left on. I pushed him down on the bed and stepped back and stripped out of my clothes. I knelt before him and we spent the night fulfilling every fantasy I had ever had about Tig on a fight night.

* * *

We slept in late the next day at the clubhouse. It was eleven when mom came on pounded on the door dragging me into the kitchen to make endless pots of chili and pans of cornbread for the next day's fundraiser. I wasn't released from that hell until midnight that night. Tig and I headed home, me in my truck and him on his bike, but not because he didn't want me on the back of his bike. Because mom reminded us both I had to be at the field by the school by ten the next day. Tig wasn't due there until noon with the rest of the guys.

We went home and right to the shower I went, Tig settled into the bed and turned on a weird old movie. I came out about an hour later completely exhausted. "Baby, my mother is trying to kill me! I think her goal is to keep me so busy we don't have time for sex ever again. I mean you haven't even gotten to do more then kiss me today. What if she keeps this up after the fundraiser?" I joked with him.

"Well, I say we give her two more days, if she is still horning in on our time…I'll take her out." He tried to be serious but the twinkle in his eye gave away his mood. He was happy had been since the ring the night before. He just needed to feed the animal in him with some blood.

"Well, Dad might freak out at that…and I'd be sad too. Plus my mother scares you." I deadpanned.

"Your mother DOES scare me. She's a crazy bitch and they can do anything. She could probably blow a building up with her mind if she really wanted to." Tig said and I fell into a fit of tear jerking laughter.

"Oh, I can just see it now…." I couldn't finish the sentence I was laughing to hard. Tig pulled me into his chest and wiped away the tears from my laughter. "When you laugh like that you get this cute little crease between your nose and lip where your top lip curls up." he said and smoothed a finger over my lip.

I kissed him and snuggled into his chest. "Tig, I have to be up in eight hours to get ready and go help her." I sighed into his chest. "Yeah, two days if our sex life is still off after that scared shitless of her or not I'm taking her out…might get Hap to do it nothing scares him." He kissed the top of my head and turned the movie and lights off. "Get some sleep, Kitten. After the chili tent we are going to own that festival!"

* * *

I woke up the next morning forty minutes late. I had to get ready and get the stuff in the garage into my truck and be at the field in less half an hour. I was so dead; there were three missed calls on my phone from mom. I would call her in the truck. I pulled on skinny jeans, my green high top convers and a green tank top. There was no way I was walking around on a grass field all day in high heels; I wasn't my mother I couldn't handle that.

"Tig, babe, I over slept. Mom is going to kill me if I'm late." I said while shaking his shoulder to wake him. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his face. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll drop you off." he said while sitting up on the bed. I bit my lip, "Well, I'm already really late and there's no sense in her being mad at both of us. Tig it's a twenty minute drive on a bust day. It's ten miles from our front door. I've got my gun in my purse and those brass knuckles you got me. Plus I have the knife from Hap in my patch pocket. I'll drive straight there, right up to Momma and LuAnn. Sack and Juice will be there. I'll be fine. You grab a shower and meet the boys. don't worry baby, who spotted the move for your win the other day?"

I kissed his cheek and sat on his knee, "I seem to remember spending almost every Saturday of my life with three big tough outlaws training. I can handle a twenty minute car ride on my own baby." I thought for a minute "besides if she's not mad at you then maybe she will let me go a little early and we can fulfill another high school fantasy. I always wanted to have sex with you in the girls locker room. You know they leave the school open so people can use the restroom. Maybe you can pick the lock for that room and we can make me a happy girl?" At the idea of sex he relented and let me go. "Call me when you get there he called as I ran down the stairs. "I will baby, I love you," I yelled back at him.

I sent my mother a text telling her I was on my way, copping out with an excuse I needed gas and that's why I was late. I was so focused on getting there and daydreaming about sneaking off with Tig I didn't see the car in front of me stop. I slammed on my brakes and barely stopped in time you probably couldn't have gotten a paper between the bumpers. I was hoping who ever it was would just drive away…they didn't. I also didn't see the car that was behind me. Until the doors opened on both vehicles, then I knew something was wrong. Four men got out of the car behind me, and two from the car behind me. I locked the doors on my truck and reached for my phone to call for help. What I saw next had me freeze, there he was. Kyle Hobart, he had found me…was standing at the window of my drivers side door. He raised his gun and bashed the window hitting me in the head. The last thing I heard before it all went dark was his voice telling me, "I told you so."


	9. Chapter 9

So this chapter is a little shorter than normal for me, I decided to split the kidnapping into two parts...I am evil I know. I was happy with the reaction to the ending of the last chapter. I love the responses left in the reviews! The second half of this chapter should be up soon

* * *

Chapter Nine: "Morrow's fight back!"

_The last thing I heard before it all went dark was his voice telling me, "I told you so."_

The darkness was subsiding, I knew when the butt of Kyle's gun struck my head through window I lost consciousness. Not a safe position to be in with this man. Just because I couldn't defend myself trapped in this darkness I was even more vulnerable, I had no clue where I was.

My eyes drifted open…something was wrong. I was in Daddy's Man Cave at home. I looked down and my body wasn't right, I was only about 11. 'Of course stupid, you're still unconscious.' I thought to myself. 'Well, why did my mind conjure up this memory? What memory is this?' I looked around and felt a pain in my face, right along my right cheek. 'I know what this is!'

* * *

_2001-Morrow home._

_I had gotten suspended today for the first time, hopefully it would prove to be the only time. Middle school was awful enough as a girl, but the only daughter of the Sons meant it was even worse. No one knew what to expect from me, I was a bright student, smart and well-behaved most of the time, but I was two years younger than my peers. The girls were all changing and here I was still a skinny lanky eleven year old. 'Eighth grade sucked major monkey balls' I thought at least once every single day._

_It wasn't my fault, the fight I mean. Stupid bitch, Sarah Martin, couldn't keep her mouth shut. Talking trash about my family, calling Jax a man whore, and the club a degenerate cesspool. Not that the first part wasn't true. My big brother had been broken for years, ever since I was five and Tara left him. He jumped from sweetbutt to sweet butt and was constantly going to Jury's to sample his stable girls. He never seemed to pull himself back together, never got serious again. He used to take me for motorcycle rides and say "baby sis, the only constant girl I need in my life is you. I can get whatever I need from the girls at the clubhouse, and I get my conversations from you. I don't need an Old Lady…too much trouble." we spent a lot of time together when I was growing up. He was a great big brother, the only one I spent more time with then him was Tig._

_Sarah's older sisters were new sweetbutts at the club, which for their family was worse than being a mass murderer. They were the two oldest girls of the local preacher. Reverend Stewart D. Martin, who was as straight-laced as they came. In a town like Charming where you either loved or hated the Sons, he lead the hate group. He sent petitions around town and tried to turn the entire town against us. Saying we were turning Charming into the next Sodom & Gomorrah. _

_Now, the Sons loved to party, and often I'd give him that. I'd also concede everything Daddy and the boys did wasn't exactly legal…but the girls never did anything with the boys that they didn't seek out. It wasn't as if Jax and the others went out on the town chasing girls, they didn't need to. These tarts, that's what Momma called them, came to the parties looking to sleep with the Sons. Some looking to become Old Ladies, some looking to be able to say they had done the whole bad boy thing in their youth, others just wanted a place to belong. The ones that simply wanted to be around the guys, do whatever they needed so they weren't alone made me feel bad for them. _

_Anyways, like I was saying Sarah was waiting outside our English class making a huge scene with her friends talking about how her family was so devastated that her sisters were tricked and pulled into this "life of sin. They were led astray" whatever that meant. _

_Momma and I were leaving after hanging out at the Clubhouse on a Saturday, Daddy always sent me home before the parties really got going. Like I didn't know what was happening, but I also didn't want to see my family, these men that were my world get mauled by a bunch of barely clothed girls, and all with make-up caked on their faces. That's when we saw the Martin girls strolling through the gates with huge heels on and microscopic skirts. My jaw dropped and Momma shook her head, "It's always the quiet good girls who make me worried. They bring drama with them." She said while flicking her cigarette butt out the window. Shaking her long hair over her shoulder and pulled out of the lot. "Trust me baby, sooner or later that's gonna come back and bite those boys in the ass." she hooked her thumb back at the girls while she spoke. I didn't quite know what she meant then…now I do._

_I had walked right up to Sarah, "Last I heard it took two people to have sex, and when your sisters walked onto the lot there wasn't any of my family dragging them. They walked into that party all on their own." I crossed my arms over my chest. The white of my 'SAMCRO' emblem blazing on the black T-shirt above them. I wasn't ashamed of who I was or what my family was. They were my family and I wouldn't let this little brat talk about them like they were scum she wanted to scrape off her shoes._

_"Well, I don't know what you mean." she said lifting her nose up. "I mean that, I was going home after having dinner with my family as your sisters walked on to the lot with skirts barely covering their butts and shirt that showed everything they had. They walked onto the lot and into the clubhouse completely on their own and found whatever it was they wanted there." I stepped closer to her. "Now if I was you I'd stop talking about things you know nothing about and 'gossiping' which I'm pretty sure goes against what your father preaches on Sunday mornings, unless you are prepared to back up that talk. Cause your sisters were more than happy when they walked out of my brother's room the next morning!"_

_I saw what happened next a split second before she did it. I could have stopped her, but if I let her hit me first then what I did in retaliation would be 'self-defense' and I wouldn't get into as much trouble. Her hand connected with the side of my face, the 'thwack' of the slap resounding in the hallway. Her friends mouths hung open._

_My left fist cocked back and I slammed it with all my force into her nose, the crunching sound making me smile. I'd walk away with a hand print on my face and she would have a broken nose and two black eyes to remind her to keep her mouth shut. 'Little Bitch!' I screamed in my mind, 'talking shit about things you have no clue about.'_

_I turned and walked off into the class room. Two periods later in the middle of Mr. Hannigan's math class his wall phone rang. I knew what it was, had been waiting for this. I packed my bag before he even turned around. His face was shocked, "Jess, I don't know what to say…you're wanted in the principal's office." _

* * *

_I walked out of the class head held high and down the hall to the main office. I walked right up to the secretaries desk. "I believe the principal wants to see me, is she ready for me or should I wait out here?" I looked her straight in the eye, no fear on my face._

_"No, have a seat." she pointed at the chairs across from her desk. "We are waiting on your mother." that simple sentence struck fear into my heart. 'Shit, mom's gonna be pissed. She'll get why I did it but she is ALWAYS telling me there is a time and a place for everything.' I thought as I sat in the chair. Nerves making my stomach flip, 'at least Chibs will be glad I remembered to twist my arm as I brought it into her face.' always a silver lining._

_Ten minutes later I heard the sound of Momma's heels in the hallway. I was bracing myself for her fury. Instead she walked in and looked around for me. Her face softening at the sight of me. She walked over and sat next to me, pulling me into her side. "Baby, I am a little mad, you were supposed to be the good kid. But, if I could I'd do the same thing to her mother. I told you when we saw those girls walking onto the lot this would come back to bite them. Didn't I?" she lifted my chin to make me look her in the eye. I simply nodded to stunned at what she said, she wasn't really mad at me. "You will work off this suspension at the garage…not that its much of a punishment for you."_

_"Wait, I'm getting suspended?" I jumped to my feet. "For what?!" I cried and then the principal's door opened. "Oh good, you both can come in."_

_"Mrs. Morrow, as I told you on the phone, Jess is being suspended for a week." I interrupted her "But that's not fair she started it, both the verbal and physical fight!" I was shaking with anger. Mom placed a hand on my arm, "While my daughter has a point, this isn't exactly fair, I know what's going on here." she looked the woman square in the eye and gave her the death glare. "My daughter, the straight A honor student, on the Principal's list every quarter is being made an example of, correct?"_

_The principal swallowed, "Mrs. Morrow we have no proof that Jess didn't start the fight, and since all she received was a slap to the face while the other student has a broken nose and a severely bruised face we have to believe that Miss Martin is telling the truth when she says Jess provoked it."_

_"Of course you do, because precious Preacher's daughter wouldn't lie and all I am is the biker trash's kid right?" I was crying now, hot tears of anger falling down my face. "I am telling you that I didn't start this…but I ended it. You want to punish me for defending first my family then myself, fine!" I grabbed my backpack and stormed out of the office. I was on the verge of imploding. I sat just outside the office waiting for Mom. I could hear her making arrangements for my work so I wouldn't fall behind, like that could happen I was a month ahead of the rest of my classmates in every class._

_She walked out a few minutes later, took my shoulder in her hand and steered me out of the school. We got into her car and she started laughing, really laughing. "I don't know who that little stuck up bitch was more afraid of…you or me." she wiped the tears from her face, "You missed her face as you slammed her door, I told her you took after your father temper wise. I think she shit her pants when I brought him up!" I started laughing too._

* * *

_We went back to the garage and the guys all looked at me sheepishly, Jax was the first to walk up to me. He crouched down in front of me, "Baby sis, I'm really sorry this fell on you cause of what I did. I know how much you love school, and now you got suspended cause I couldn't keep it in my pants. But I hear you made an impressive sight throwing that punch?" I smiled at him wrapping my arms around his neck. _

_"Well BB you can make it up to me." I used the nickname I gave to him when I was little. "You can do my dishes for a week!" I absolutely hated doing dishes, made my hands too soft and then the tools would make then blister at the garage. Once a month I had to take a week and do the dishes at the clubhouse. I spent the week after that trying to build the calluses back on my hands so the tools didn't rub against my palms and form painful blisters._

_He smiled and agreed throwing an arm over my shoulders and walking me into the garage. The guys all asked me about what her face looked like, and just like I though Chibs asked me if I remembered to turn my forearm as I brought my fist forward. He smiled big and called me his champ when I said yes. Daddy didn't come over to me, didn't even talk to me until we were in his Man Cave after dinner._

_"Princess," he said while settling me under his arm and lighting a cigar. "I know you were just doing what you thought was right and I'm proud of you I really am…you know why?" he asked looking down at me._

_I shook my head, "'cause the Morrow family motto is, 'Morrows fight back' we've never taken anything lying down in this family. When we feel wronged or see something that isn't just we fight back to fix it." he patted my shoulder and said "So you were just carrying on an old family tradition."_

* * *

My eyes flew open, I was tied to a chair by my feet and arms. My feet were tied to the front legs around my ankles, my hands were tied to the back legs right where they met the seat. Taking stock of my surroundings, I was in a bedroom it looked like. The window high on the wall made it hard to tell what floor I was on. The sky had grown dark, I had been out for at least one afternoon. The boys would already know something was off, they would be looking for me. 'God please let Piney and Bobby have been over protective asses and lo-jacked my new truck.' I thought, if they can find my truck maybe it will give them some kind of clue as to wear to look for me.

My patch was gone…that pissed me off more than anything, no one could take my patch from me…no one but the man who gave it to me. At the thought of Tig my heart clenched in my chest. Oh my Tigger, he would blame himself for this. I should have just let him drive me. I shouldn't have disagreed, but he had been so tired. I just wanted him to have a good day. Now what if I didn't make it out of here…what was the last thing I said to him? My exact last words? I thought back….I was running down the stairs the last words I had said was "I love you." Well that gave me comfort, if I couldn't figure a way out of here and they didn't make it in time at least my last words would be "I love you." It seemed fitting, if this was the way I was going I'd want my last words to be those. I'd want them to be the last words no matter what, but I always thought it would be when we were older, and had lived our life together. After I had given him children, seen them grow up to be another generation of SAMCRO.

'Fuck this!' I thought, I waited my whole life to get to be his Old Lady and nothing was taking me from him yet. I would hold on either until they slipped up and I got a weapon and I could fight back, or until my Old Man and family came busting in here and saved me. I knew that they would come, Tig would come. Tig would save me, he always saved me from everything. I would not cry, I would not show fear or weakness, these idiots would not break me. I would fight back…'Morrows fight back' repeating over and over in my head like a mantra.

I didn't have my gun or my brass knuckles, I certainly didn't have my phone. What was I going to do to get out of here, I needed a weapon….wait I had one. Chibs had a thing about knives, not quite as bad as Hap but still, he had given me one that strapped around my ankle. After the note in the newspaper I had taken to wearing it everyday. I didn't even think about putting it on anymore, I pulled socks on then strapped it on and the put whatever shoes I was wearing on. I could still feel it there at my ankle.

If I could get them to untie me some how I could get it and kill who ever was near me. I'd have to wait until I was alone with one of them, kill them and get their gun. It sounded so easy but I had a feeling it was going to take a lot of work.

I heard heavy booted footsteps outside the door in the hallway. I had two choices, fake unconsciousness still and buy some more time hoping that they were waiting for me to wake up before doing something, and getting that much closer to when Tig and the other Sons would come bursting through the door. Or I could hold my head high and face this mess head on…well the moment of truth.

The door opened and a man I didn't recognize walked in. He was about as tall as Jax, so right around six-foot tall. He had short brown hair that was graying at the temples and was very skinny. He didn't look like he had a muscle in his body. "I have to pee." I said before he could even register I was awake. He turned around and walked back out the door, I could hear hushed voices from down the hall. I only counted two voices, so what happened to the other four. I know I had seen four get out of the car in front of me and two from the car behind me. That was at least six men. I only heard the two voices from the other room, there was no other noise in the whole house.

Did Kyle's men leave….or did he send them on an errand. An errand where they were found by the Sons and they would never return from? Or was I deluding myself thinking anyone was coming? Tig...I really needed Tig. I thought I was a tough bitch, and I am. But I know when I need my Old Man and now is one of those times. 'Tig!' I screamed in my head as Kyle walked into the room and in an instant his fist connected with my face, I felt the bone around my eye break. Then once again the darkness consumed me as he repeatedly hit my head.


	10. Chapter 9 part two

I just want to say I'm sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up. This week has been insane and I have had the hardest time finding time to write. The rest of the story will be up soon, I don't know if the last three chapters will stay separate or not yet. I need to get this story finished before I leave other wise you all will be waiting a year for the ending...and I don't want to do that.

Discalimer: I do not own SOA or anything you know Kurt Sutter and FX do. I own Jess and that's about it.

Oh thanks to Simone Santos and Chikkafreak for dealing with me and my craziness over this story. Your kind words seriously help me get through the chapters.

* * *

Chapter Nine.5: 'Morrows fight back'…oh and Tig gets pissed

I wasn't out for very long at all this time. Kyle was slapping my face to bring me back; I knew I wasn't out for long because I could still feel the blood flowing out of a cut above my eyebrow. I felt my right eye was completely swelled shut. 'Fuck, Tig is going to go insane on his ass even worse now' I smiled with glee.

"Bitch! What are you smiling at?" Kyle stood before me, my blood dripping from his knuckles. His chest heaving, 'really, five minutes of hitting a still target and this fucker is winded?' I couldn't believe he had ever been a Son.

"Well, you see, when….when, not if, when…my Old Man and the rest of my family come bursting in here you are dead. A thousand times dead." I let loose a laugh. "You thought Tig was bad when I was a kid? When I was just the Presidents kid daughter who had a school girl crush on him, when I was just the kid you freaked out? You thought it was bad then, or how about six months ago before I was his Old Lady, when I meant more but wasn't his yet? You think that beat down was bad? Kyle you have a hurricane of anger in the form of my very pissed off over protective insane Old Man headed straight for you." His face paled.

"I mean, really you sent your little friends out what…four…five hours ago?" I cocked my head, playing cool but damn was I bluffing. "You really think they are coming back? Nah sweet cheeks, they are long since dead."

This freaked the other guy out, "Kyle, think about it!" his voice cracked. "We didn't take her at the festival thingy because the Sons would be out in full force. What do you think it will be like now that they know SHE'S gone!" he pointed his finger at me.

While they talked I worked on the knots at my hands, whoever tied them was a complete idiot. I had my money on Kyle. There was a loop that I could slip my thumbs into and pull and it loosened the knots.

"Yeah, Kyle, think….oh wait thinking has never been your strong suit." I turned my head towards the other one, "You may not know this but I can speak from first hand experience this one over here, completely stupid never thinks….EVER!" my hands were free.

* * *

"Shut up the both of you." Kyle shouted and turned towards the guy. I took my opening, leaned forward and pulled my knife from my ankle. I sat up and threw it at the second guy, it sunk in all the way to the hilt, dead center of his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Kyle spun around and stared at me for a second. He launched across the room at me. Knocking the chair I was still tied to, to the ground I felt something snap in my side. 'Shit, think that was a rib' I drew a deep breath just to check, 'yepp a rib' I didn't think it had punctured anything though.

Kyle rolled to the side and kicked the chair, breaking one of the legs my feet were tied to. 'Fucking idiot! Just freed me and didn't even know it.' I shouted in my head. I straightened my legs and felt the ropes slide off the end of the chair leg.

I rolled to my side hissing at the pain in my side. I wasn't going to be able to raise my left arm, I couldn't see out of my right eye, and to top it all off I was light-headed from the blood loss. All of a sudden I felt at peace.

You know how mothers say they can tell when something is wrong with their children, even if they are states away? Well, I had always been able to tell when Tig was around, and he was close at this moment. I just had to hold on a little longer. I crawled to my feet and left the room I had been in, trying to distance myself from Kyle.

* * *

I felt a hand close around my ankle and pull, down I went. I felt another crack this time in my left wrist from where I landed on it. I had my left arm wrapped around my middle trying to keep pressure off my ribs. My wrist had been between me and the edge of the door jamb when I fell. I was positive that it was broke, and not a clean break. I was in so much pain; it seemed like it radiated through my whole body. But I kept crawling, 'just keep moving' I told myself.

I heard a crash from down the hall, 'THEY'RE HERE!' I screamed inside my head. The pain made it to hard to even breath; I was beginning to reconsider my nothing punctured by my rib thought from earlier. My breathing was too labored something was wrong. I could see down the hall around the corner now. I felt tears burn in my eyes, Tig was here. Oh my sweet beautiful Tig. I would be okay, he would fix this.

He was in the kitchen; I stopped paying attention to Kyle behind me. I just needed to get to Tig. Wrap my arms around him, feel his hard strong body and know I was home. I had told him I was his home, and it was true…but he was my home as well. I never felt whole unless I was with him.

I heard the crack of a gunshot, my eyes locked on Tig, waiting for the blood to bloom somewhere on him. It didn't, it took a few seconds for me to register a new searing pain in my shoulder. Kyle had shot me, ME! I was lying on the floor feet from Tig; I had survived every blow they had thrown at me just to get shot feet from safety.

The last thing I remember about being there from my own memories, and not what Tig has filled in for me, was Tig screaming my name, and his arm reaching out and hurling a frying pan off the stove at Kyle. I heard the wet crunching of bones breaking a blood splattering behind me. There was so much pain every where. Now I was loosing even more blood from the gunshot. I could feel again how I was slipping into unconsciousness, I was really beginning to hate this feeling, my vision was fading and everything sounded muffled. I could hear Tig beside me, feel his hand on my hair, but he sounded so far away. Then like a snap of fingers he was gone, I was back in the dark.

* * *

Tig's POV

I kicked open the door to the old abandoned Miller place. It was smart of them to use and old house to hide out in. It was out on the edge of Charming, down an old road no one ever went down. But it wasn't smart to take my Kitten, my Old Lady…the woman I loved.

Fuck it all to hell, I loved her. I can finally admit it to myself, and I don't know if I will ever get the chance to say it to her. My amazing sweet beautiful Jess. Clay, Jax, Piney, Chibs, and Opie were right behind me when we left Hap, Bobby, and Juice at the warehouse where we had gotten the info from the four others from Kyle's crew.

* * *

I was driving down the road headed to the school field. Jess hadn't called to tell me she was there yet and it had been almost a forty-five minutes. She should have gotten there and called me already, something was wrong. I was turning off to go down the street that lead to the school and I saw a truck on the side of the road, the driver's side door open and glass on the ground. I slowed down as I rode up to it.

"FUCK!" I had yelled so loud it shook my head. It wasn't any truck; it was Jess' truck, where the fuck was she? There was blood all over the driver's side door, glass inside the truck, and on the ground beside the front drivers side tire was her prepaid. I knew it was hers because it had the little 'Tigger' charm on it; she had the frigging character from whinnie-the-pooh on her phone. Just another way to mark her as mine.

I picked it up and looked at the screen. 'Shit' I cursed in my head. She had been trying to call me, had the speed dial for me entered in but hadn't been able to hit send. She had wanted me, needed me, been scared and wanted me to keep her safe and I had been laying in our bed thinking about fucking her in the girls' locker room of the high school later that day.

I was a lousy excuse of an Old Man, I knew she was in danger and I had let her go out alone. She had talked me into giving into her, into letting her have her own way. I'd let her go alone, she was armed with multiple weapons. She knew how to fight but she was still small, she was my woman and I had failed her. I would find her, I would save her…and then I would skin Kyle Fucking Hobart alive. Peel his skin off inch by inch and cut his hands off and beat him with them. I would end his pathetic existence once and for all and I'd rip anyone else apart who had helped him.

I called Clay and let him know to get all the brothers to the field ASAP. I didn't go into details over the phone, couldn't bring myself to say the words. Not until we were all together. Shit, Clay and Gemma would never forgive, I almost wanted Gemma to kill me just give me the punishment I deserved. I was supposed to keep Jess safe, provide for her, love her, I'd never let myself love her. I could tell you the exact moment I fell in love for her, and it wasn't the moment I could admit it to myself; it was years ago at her prom…

* * *

_2007-Charming High Gymnasium_

_'How in the fucking hell did I get dragged here?' I thought to myself as I looked around the gym of the high school. There was tacky aluminum foil stars hanging from the ceiling, with streamers and Christmas light hanging everywhere, even of the fucking basketball hoop. It was all to fucking much to take. It literally made my feel sick, how the hell was Jess supposed to fit in here? I knew I wouldn't mesh well with the scene no matter what, but Jess she should belong here. She didn't though, not even in the fucking sexy black dress Gemma had gotten her. It was mid-thigh, and skin-tight, black shiny material…think it might be silk or, whatever that shit is that's smooth and shiny. I didn't care it was hot as fuck on her, it was strapless and it had this pink detailing down the side. She looked amazing and definitely not sixteen frigging years old. Her light brown hair was swept up and a few curls fell loose down around her face and neck. When she had walked out of the dorm room into the main room of the clubhouse I didn't believe it was her._

_We had promised Gemma to stay at least an hour but Jess was barely through the door and just wanted to leave. The look she was getting made me so mad, who did these bitches think they were looking at her like that. She was ten million times better than them. She was smart and beautiful and kind and could change the clutch on a Harley in under an hour. Fucking perfect woman if you asked me. _

_They were playing this slow song and all these couples were dancing. Jess was sitting at this table in the corner and I was standing beside her. The look on her face as she watched all those couples holding each other and swaying with this slow song made my chest tighten. She was jealous….of these fucking pansy ass kids, because they had something she didn't. They could hold who they wanted to, God I would give anything to hold her like that. It is all she wanted, and I couldn't stop myself from wiping that sad broken face off her pretty face._

_"Jess…we should probably dance to at least one song. Your mom is going to ask us and if we didn't she is liable to take a part of my body I am very fond of." she had turned in her chair to look at me. "So, how about the next slow song we dance, give you the real prom feeling…then we can bust out of here, go get you some chili fries since it's your favorite?"_

_She smiled this huge flashing smile, it literally made her face shine, and I swear I felt the world stop. I could make someone like Jess, someone so fucking perfect, smile so genuinely. How the fuck did I become the center of her world? What did I do to deserve it? I know I didn't earn it the same way I earned my "men of mayhem" patch or the "Sergeant at Arms" patch or in any of the twisted shit I did to keep it. How the fuck did something so pure, so beautiful, so right love me. How the fuck did I get to love this wonderful person…._

* * *

2009-Taste of Charming Sons tent

That was it the moment I knew I could fight it, deny it all I wanted but I loved her. I would give anything to be able to go back and never fight it, tell her "I love you, too. "Every time she told me she did. But I couldn't and now she was gone and I had to find her. Had to fix this shit.

I walked up and saw everyone standing under the tent. Gemma was pissed, "You buffoons are in my way, Tig, where is Jess? She sent me a text like an hour ago she was getting gas and would be right here."

I shook my head, drew her phone from my pocket and laid it on the table by the bowls for chili. "We over slept this morning, she was beat after being in the kitchen all day. She has been wicked tired lately, with all the stress over Kyle. Plus I hate to admit it but I was still feeling the fight with Koz up until this morning, so we didn't hear the alarm. She didn't want to wait for me to get ready since she was running late. Told me she had her gun, brass knuckles, and a knife in her purse. She was going to drive straight here, since you had Sack and Juice told me to take it easy go meet the guys have fun and save her from you this afternoon…I shouldn't have fucking let her go alone!" I threw a pot of chili across the field as I screamed.

"Clay, brother they got her. I fucked up; I'm a horrible fucking Old Man! Can't even fucking tell her I love her and I let her walk off alone?" I felt my hold on sanity slipping. I was loosing it how the fuck does everything fucking break in the span of an hour?

Clay and Jax walked up to me each put a hand on my shoulders. Jax spoke first, "Tig, bro, we all know how you felt about her, she knows it too. We knew before you probably, fuck you took her to prom!" Jax laughed dryly, "Tig, we will get her back, we will fix this…then you can spend forever telling her." Clay nodded in agreement.

We all went back to the clubhouse; Juice started trying to find anything to lead us to her. Hap, Op, Piney, and Bobby went out driving around town trying to see if they could spot any sign of this pussy club of Kyle's might as well call themselves the idiots. Following Kyle? They are looking to all die, even before they touched my woman.

* * *

We'd been back at the club house for hours, when Hap called in. Clay, Jax, Chibs and I were all in the chapel making an action plan. Juice came running in, "Hap and the guys found four of them, got them at the warehouse, and forced 'em off the road and then Sack drove their van u there. Hap's waiting for orders?"

"We are on our way; tell him to get his bag out!" Clay barked and we all rushed to our bikes. I managed to only go 65 through town, blessedly avoiding any of Charming's finest I could not deal with Hale right now; I'd murder him just to get him out of the way.

When we got the warehouse they had them tied to posts by their wrists sitting on the ground. I walked in right up to the biggest guy, figured he had to be the leader of these four since the other three were staring at him. I ripped the gag out of his mouth, "WHERE. THE. FUCK. IS. SHE!" I punctuated each word with a punch to the face.

"Tig, bro, he can't answer if he's unconscious." Hap said pulling me back. He squatted down in front of him, his gravely voice hardened with anger. "That guy? The one who looks crazy with his hair everywhere, and his eyes intense like that? You see him?" the guy nodded. "The girl you took…she's his Old Lady. See that guy there?" he hooked his thumb over his shoulder at Clay, "The big fucker who looks like a shaved grizzly bear?" again all the guy could do was nod. "That girl…she's his baby girl. See that guy the blonde, the one playing with that knife?" he gestured towards Jax, again only a nod. "The girl…she's his baby sister. See we all have a bond to her me and those three and me?" He pointed out Chibs, Piney, and Bobby. "We are her uncles, that girl is important to us all. Those two over there?" pointing at Op, and Juice, "they are like brothers, hell they are as much her brothers as Jax, been there all her life." he cracked his knuckles, "but see Tig he might look the craziest…but me I like killing. Gives me a sick pleasure to take a scumbag off the face of the Earth. That girl, well besides my ma she's the only female I can stand to talk to for more than five minutes. You picked the wrong girl to take."

He stood up and reached for his back pack, withdrew a leather roll that held all his tools. "So, you can do this the easy way…or I can force what I want to know out of you." he unrolled it and all the silver tools glistened, he ran a finger over them, pausing randomly on sharp blades as if contemplating which one to use. Must have spent five minute pulling different tools out explaining what they did. "This one, see this sharp blade? Cuts through like butter, this right hear." he pointed at something around the handle. "This slips down the blade while inside and I flip this..." he pushed the end of the handle. "and it opens into seven more blades. Slicing through the area around the blade."

* * *

The fucker still wasn't talking; I couldn't take it any more. I lunged for him, and beat his face over and over with my fists. "Tig, not getting anything out of him now." Hap sighed, "Shit, pull those out." he pointed at my fists. I had his teeth sticking out of my knuckles. I plucked the three teeth out of my skin, and looked at the guy next to the now bleeding faceless lump on the ground. "Tell, me what I want to know or I grad a random tool and just start hacking you up." I growled at him.

He tried to talk but the gag was still in his mouth, Hap pulled it out. "Old house on Miller Street" he screamed. "Kyle…he…he…he said she was just some bitch who got him into some trouble a while back. We didn't know who she was. Not until we saw her patch…we didn't want to mess with the Sons Kyle did it all. He said we came out here to tie up a loose end. This chick had gotten him into some pretty deep shit and he needed her to fix It." the pansy had tears in his eyes. "Please…please don't kill me." Hap smacked him, "Not gonna kill ya…yet." he growled and a feral smile crossed his face. "Gonna torture you then kill you." he paused, "What did Kyle say he was gonna do to her?" he asked my stomach clenching fuck I didn't know if I could handle this.

"Said she had teased him for years, was going to get what he wanted. Make her fix some shit and admit that she was the reason he got the shit kicked out of him six months back. He spent a long time in the hospital after it." I laughed hard. "Yeah, he, her brother and I put him there; she had nothing to do with it. His mouth landed him in that trouble like all of his troubles." I turned and ran out the door I had to get to the house. Had to get to Jess.

* * *

Clay, Chibs, Jax, Piney, and Op were right behind me following me out the doors to our bikes. The others stayed behind to clean up the mess Hap was making. He was going to end those four; he wanted to have some fun with his tools. Hap was pissed; Jess and he were close, as close as Hap ever was with someone. Chibs, Hap, and Me we had trained her, spent a lot of time with her. Chibs looked at her and saw Kerrianne, Hap saw his older sister who had died when he was nine, she had been thirteen. Got caught on her way home from school to their house on the rough side of town. Druggie strung out on something snatched her, reaped her, and killed her. He always felt like if she could have been trained like Jess was maybe she would have been able to get away.

I could hear the others behind me but I wasn't waiting for them. I wouldn't waste anymore time. It was already evening the sun was setting; she had been missing for more then six hours. It was still early spring and the sun was setting around four still. She had been with them too long, what had they done to her. I ripped across town and down the road that lead to the old abandoned house. I could almost feel Jess inside, I knew she would fight but how far into his plan had Kyle gotten. He was dead no matter what but if the fucker raped her…I'd chop his dick off and shove it up his ass.

I kicked the back door open as the others pulled into the driveway. I moved into the house gun drawn. I heard a crashing around the corner, I moved into the kitchen. The sight of Jess made me freeze, she was beaten badly. Her face, her gorgeous face, the one that had smiled down at me this morning as I woke up was swollen and bruised and bloody. The rage boiled over inside me, I looked up just in time to see Kyle with blood pouring down his face raise his gun and fire. He shot her in the back, the coward shot a woman…but in the back no less.

I didn't even think about what I was doing. I grabbed the frying pan my hand had rested on when I braced myself on the stove at the sight of Jess. I hurled across the room at him, it hit him in the head. I could see his skull dent in. I ran to Jess, crouched beside her, she was so pale. "Shit, Jess come on baby stay with me. You got to stay with my babe." I stroked her hair "CHIBS!" I screamed for him "Fix her!" She latched on to my hand and I could feel how cold she was. This time I don't think it was because she was angry. She was loosing too much blood. Her eyes were drifting closed "NO! BABY, NO! You keep those eyes open, you look at me. Chibs do something."

"Tig hold your shirt to her shoulder, we have to get the bleeding slowed down. Somebody get the prospect here with the van. She needs a hospital." Chibs was barking order saying things and all I could do was stare at Jess.

* * *

"Dammit Kitten, wake up! Wake up, so I can tell you I love you. Don't die on me now." I said into her hair. I picked her up and carried her to the van, never letting go of her. The whole way to the hospital I kept telling her to fight. "I'm your Old Man and I am giving you a fucking order, you are not allowed to die." I just couldn't handle that I added in my head.

When we reached the hospital, I stormed up to the desk Jess in my arms blood dripping on to the floor. "Help her! NOW!" I screamed at the nurse. "Do something don't let her fucking die!" Some doctor tried to take her from my arms and I snapped head butted him. "Tigger, honey, they can't help her out here. Let them take her, they won't hurt her." Gemma placed a hand on my shoulder treating me like a rabid dog.

Slowly I nodded and laid her on a bed, hospital people swarmed around her rushing off speaking whatever fucking language it is they do. Security guards were eying me, "I aint fucking leaving her without her, so take you fake badges and shove them up your asses. You try to make me leave and shit will get ugly." I was so angry, I needed Jess.

* * *

We sat in that waiting room for hours waiting for any news. The guards watching us intently until Gemma snapped, "Give him a break, what if it was your woman in there? You would be crazy too, and Tigger aint the sanest of people on a good day." They backed off after that, not far but far enough. It was three a.m. when the doctor came out.

"Are you here for Miss Morrow?" she asked looking at all of us. "Yeah, we are her family." Clay spoke up walking over. "I'm her father this is her mother" he put his arm around Gem. I was right behind them, she looked at me then back at Clay.

"Whatever needs to be said affects him too. They are together." he said cocking his head at the young doctor.

"Well, she had some broken ribs that punctured her lung. We patched it up and it seems to be holding well. The bullet went through her shoulder straight through the bone. We removed all the fragments but its going to take sometime before its healed and she may never regain full function of it again." she paused. "The left wrist was fractured and we reset it there are pins holding it in place and like with the shoulder it is going to take some time to heal properly. Her right eye socket was fractured but it doesn't appear as though the eye will have any lasting damage. What does worry me though is the swelling on her brain, she took multiple blows to the face and head, and I would assume was in and out of consciousness quite a few times today." she looked at me, "the more times you lose consciousness in a day the more damage done to the brain. It is quite possible she won't wake up." just like that she walked away.

Bitch just shattered my world and walks away like that? I sat in a chair, "She'll wake up." I said more to myself than for anyone else. "I mean she has to, she's got to wake up." I looked at Gemma, as if she had some mom sense about all this. She just looked at me, "She'll wake up; of course she will. I know my baby girl…she's a Morrow and 'Morrows fight back." Clay said over Gemma's head. There if Clay said it then it would happen. My President had never lied to me before I trusted him implicitly. It would all be fine wouldn't it...?

* * *

**Just a little mental image for you. I gave Chikkafreak a sneek peak into this chapter, "Tig with a frying pan." was all I gave her. She PM'd me back and said she saw Tig naked with said frying pan. While we know that's not how it went down with the kitchen supply it is a wonderful image to have and I felt like all my lovely readers deserved to share in it :D XOXOXOX Love all of you and your reviews and messages make me feel all warm and fuzzy :D Keep loving my story please **


	11. Chapter 10

I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter my internet has been down and it finally got back up and running today. Last time I let my father try to update my computer at is the last chapter all that's left is the epilogue which will be up right after this.

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own SOA or anything you recognize, that honor belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX

* * *

Chapter Ten: I know…

You know how in movies they tell the family of the person in a coma to talk to them. "It's not known for sure if they can hear you or not, but it's worth a shot." It seems like every doctor utters those words in some variation in these instances. I know now, that yes when you are trapped in that black sea of unconsciousness known as a coma you can hear and feel what is going on around you…you just can't get out of the darkness to tell your family 'it's okay, I'm right here. Don't cry, I'm fighting to get back to you.'

I wasn't always aware of what was going on, but there were times where the complete darkness lifted a little, like when you are floating to the top of a pool and you have your eyes closed but you can 'see' that you are getting closer because it's brighter. Whenever I would come closer to the edge of the darkness the pain in my body was sharper.I could feel each injury my entire left arm from shoulder to fingertips was in pain. Along with a deep ache in my ribs when I breathed (or rather when the machine breathed for me in the beginning), but I could also feel the hand in mine, the rough hand of a working man, the warm, callused hand of my man. Tig was there every time I had awareness. I always felt him there beside me, holding my hand, stroking my hair, talking to me.

* * *

The others were around sometimes as well, I remember my mother brushing my hair. "Baby girl, you would gut a bitch if you knew Tig saw your hair like this. It needs a good washing and a deep conditioning, and your roots are growing through, but that will have to wait 'til you wake up. Come on, baby, please wake up." My mother's voice broke through the darkness there was none of the tenacious tough bitch in her voice I had always known it to hold. Only the brokenness of a mother who feared the cold words tossed out by a jaded doctor were true: her daughter might never wake up. All I wanted was to call out to her, to tell her 'Momma I'm trying to get back to you all. Trying so damn hard, don't give up on me.'

There was only one time I clearly heard my father, and it was the one time Tig wasn't there that I can remember of all the times I was close to the surface. "Baby girl, you gotta keep fighting. You did so well, I knew when you were in school and I told you the family motto you would live by it. 'Morrows fight back' now come on princess, you have to keep fighting. Tig needs you, your family needs you. I need you, 'cause if your Momma looses another baby, I think it might break her. If we are honest I run the club, I am the president but your momma, she runs our lives, and I like it that way." I felt his huge hand on my face, and then he leaned over me to kiss my forehead. How many times in my life had he done that? It was move that just screamed "Daddy" to me, I always knew I was safe when he did that, but they didn't know I was fighting. They had to keep believing in me.

My poor parents, the strongest people I knew sounded so broken. My mother who had faced the most horrendous cruel twist of fate once before; loosing a child. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children, and was this any life for me? Laying broken in a hospital bed unresponsive to anything, just a shell of who I once was, was this really being alive?

My father, the president of not only a charter but the entire international Outlaw MC, was afraid that he would never see the twinkle in my eye that talking about bike engines put there again. That I would never awake. He had held my mother together after the loss of one child, but he wasn't so sure he could do it again. Could either of them survive me not waking up, he had to think what this would do to his Old Lady, his Club, and himself.

* * *

I heard Jax, Opie, and Juice one time, my big brothers. Jax may have been my blood brother, and the one I was closest to but I loved and claimed Op and Juice right along with him. I could hear them talking about me, talking about memories.

Juice talking about the time he had tried to show me the way to break down and rebuild a computer. He had told me it was just as fun as breaking down a Harley engine...it wasn't. I was thirteen, and had been bored to sleep. He had realized I wasn't as engrossed in the process as he was until he lifted his head from the task three hours later. He found me asleep curled up in his hoodie on the floor by his bed, my book bag as a pillow.

Opie had more memories he talked about how when I was five and he and Jax were twenty-one they had used me as a 'chick magnet' "With her and our cuts girls would just flock around us." I remembered all the trips to the playground, I just knew it was fun with my big brothers. But his favorite memory he said, "Was when I placed Ellie in her arms for the first time. She was what?...twelve when El was born. She looked at her and said, 'don't worry kid we have the best family ever, and I'm gonna be an awesome aunt. I'll teach you everything you need to know, and my puppy dog pout that gets anything out of your daddy!' She had this huge smile on her face and just looked so right with Ellie in her arms. She's gonna make a great mom one day." I remember clearly the day Ellie was born, I was scarred for life by the sound of Donna's screams. But it all fell away when Op placed that pink bundle in my arms and said "Meet your niece, Ellie Ashlynne Winston. Hope you don't mind sharing your middle name." I was a goner at that moment, she had my heart just as much as Tig.

It was Jax's memory that gave me hope though; "I swear to God Juice this story ever gets out I will kill you…" Jax growled, "But when Jess was about six I was babysitting her. Mom and Dad used to go out once a month on date nights and sometimes they would leave Jess with Bobby and Precious, or Otto and LuAnn but normally I would take her for the night. Well on this night she wanted to have a tea party…I didn't want anything to do with it. She snuck my phone out of my cut pocket and called Tig. He showed up about twenty minutes later and slapped me upside the head. 'She wants a tea party give her a tea party!' we settled into her room and we had a tea party. Tig and me, and her stuffed animals and her…she even got Tig to put his pinky out. I laughed at him and she made me wear a friggin' pink floppy hat. Girl always gets her way. So I know my baby sister, she finally got Tig. She aint about to let a coma keep her from him." Tig's hand in mine had tightened as Jax spoke, my Tigger, didn't he know how hard I was trying to get to him.

I was so happy I was crying on the inside but nothing happened on the outside. Jax knew me…knew I would fight for Tig and he was keeping the faith alive in them for me.

* * *

The last time I remember being close to the surface and not quite able to break through Happy and Tig had been talking in my room. "Tig, bro, take a break. Go home, shower, sleep, and get something to eat. You haven't left her side in days. You need to take care of yourself. I'll sit with her watch out for her, nothing is going to happen." Hap's normally gravelly voice held a softer edge to it.

"Man, I can't leave her. I get to the end of the hallway and I think 'what if this is it? This is when she wakes up?' I have to be here when she wakes up. Have to show her I aint going nowhere, that I'm here, I love her Hap. I never fucking told her and I need to tell her." Tig's voice was desperate.

"You will, Tig you will." Hap drew in a breath and let it out on a chuckle. "So we went over to that house to clean the mess up after you got here." he started, changing the subject to calm Tig down. "A frying pan dude, seriously, all the shit available and you used a frying pan?" Tig chuckled, "reflexive action. Just threw what was closest to me."

"Well it was impressive, might have to test it out my self. Half his skull was caved in…seriously bro, the pan was wedged in there. Sticking straight up when we went to clean it up." he paused, "Not how I thought we were taking him out though…too quick…not painful enough."

"No, I had more extensive plans for him" Tig said, "but I had to get Jess out of there couldn't waste time and I just reacted. You watch your woman get shot before your eyes see what you do." Tig sighed.

"What did you have planned?" Hap asked.

"I had a lot planned, was going to tie him up by his ankles and wrists so he hung horizontally in the air. Then I was going to break all his ribs one by one." Tig's voice sounded wrong to me but I knew it was because he was lost in his head. He had wanted to avenge what happened to me and felt like he hadn't gotten the chance. "I was going to skin him alive, Hap, and then I was going to cut off parts of his body randomly. Just to see him fall apart the way I was while Jess was gone. If we hadn't found her when we did, if I hadn't been there to stop him from shooting her again…I don't think I would have been able to handle loosing her…I don't think I can handle her not waking up." Tig's voice was thick.

"She aint leaving ya." Hap said with a note of finality in his voice. "She killed a man and fought like hell to get back to you once, she'll do it again."

"She killed a man? What are you talking about?" Tig asked sounding completely lost in the conversation.

"...In the back room where they were holding her. We found another body, knife buried in his chest. Chibs looked at it and knew it was Jess' said he gave it to her on her sixteenth birthday and she wore it in an ankle strap." Hap said matter of factly.

The darkness was pulling on me again, but I needed to hear what Tig would say of my killing a man. Would he think differently of me? He was so sure that because he killed it meant he had no heart, would he think now I was broken because I'd killed a man?

"Huh? Well she did what she had to…did you get the knife back? You know how she is…such a chick about gifts and shit. She would probably cry if she lost the knife since Chibs gave it to her." Oh how I wanted to kiss that man, he didn't seem phased in the least. Just wanted me to get my knife back so I could be happy.

Hap's reply was muffled and far away, I was slipping back beneath the surface, the complete blackness dragging me in. I really hated to be unconscious, I had never had it happen before the day Kyle took me, and now it was happening too much to me.

* * *

The day I truly woke up I was in the hospital room alone with Tig, I felt myself reaching the surface but for the first time I didn't stay just under it. I was waking up! I didn't blink my eyes a few times and just wake up, not like in all those movies and soap operas. It took a few minutes and my eyelids fought me, but eventually I opened my eyes, I could feel my body all of it, and it hurt. There was a burning in my throat, from the breathing tube that must have been in there at some point I assumed.

I twitched my fingers of the hand Tig held. He stirred from his spot on the chair next to me, but didn't wake. His back was going to be in serious pain later, I mused. He was in a chair facing the bed, his hand in mine his head slumped forward resting on my leg, his long legs tucked under the chair.

I slowly slipped my hand from his grasp, and Tig nuzzled his cheek closer to me leg. I flexed my fingers trying to see if I had the strength to do what I wanted. It would be weak but I could do it. I slowly placed my hand on his head and slipped my fingers into his curls. I loved his hair, so soft and thick. The curls would automatically wrap themselves around my hand. It reminded me of how I was if Tig was in the room; automatically I gravitated towards him and got wrapped up in him in one way or the other.

He slept peacefully and I didn't want to wake him, but I needed him right now and I didn't know how long I would be awake. I gently yanked on a curl, not to hard but hard enough to let him know I did it. It was a move I had taken to doing when we were in bed and not sleeping. Normally followed closely by my screaming out his name. His head flew from the bed, his eyes wide with shock. He looked around the room trying to find the person messing with his hair, then slowly as if he was putting the puzzle pieces together, his head swiveled around and his eyes landed on me.

His eyes, those bright shining blue eyes, locked with mine and were as huge as saucers. "You're awake," his voice full of emotion. "You came back." his hand reached for the call button, pressed it then reached for my face. He placed his hands on either side of my face and just stared at me. I tried to talk but my throat was so dry and sore. "Water?" I managed to croak out.

Tig reacted instantly and grabbed a cup of ice water from the stand by my bed. He slowly lifted it to my lips, "Slow easy sips Jess, don't want you to get sick." I did as he commanded just taking tiny sips, just enough to sooth the fire in my throat and quench the desert of my mouth.

"I love you." I said as he pulled the cup away, "I love you so much, Tig. I fought like hell to get back to you and I heard you while I was unconscious. Not all of it but enough." Tig went to reply but the door opened and a young female Doctor walked in.

* * *

She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, which was parted down the center and stick straight. She was about two inches taller than me, putting her around 5'5". Her chin came to a point and she had this aura of bitch around her, not 'Bitch' like Momma or the women I grew up with, but 'bitch' like captain-of-the-cheerleaders-stab-you in-the-back-bitch. I hated her before I ever laid eyes on her. Momma and Tig had talked about her one time when I was aware; she had dropped this bomb on them about me 'never waking up' and just walked away. Oh I was going to give it to her.

Tig's back tensed at the sound of her voice, "Miss Morrow, how good you woke up, I was seriously beginning to have my doubts. Three weeks is a long time to be in a coma." her voice had a grating high-pitched edge to it. It was amazing Tig had lasted three weeks without killing her.

"Yes, well from what I gathered, while in said coma, you never had any hope of me awaking to begin with." her eyes widened. "I am not satisfied with the care I've received from you, in any way shape or form. So we are going to make this short and sweet. I want a new doctor and I want them by the end of rounds today. I will be speaking to the chief of medicine about the poor treatment I received from you. While you might not have known it I had some awareness while unconscious and I did not appreciate the things you said about my and my family." the doctor's face went pale white, whiter then her lab coat. Her already wide eyes were huge and her mouth popped open.

"Yes, perhaps you should take the advice my patient is giving you and leave the room now." A familiar female voice called from the doorway. I turned and saw Simone Santos standing in the doorway, Koz's Old Lady. I forgot she was a doctor. What was she doing here? She worked up in Tacoma at an ER.

"I received a call from a mutual friend of ours, Tigger." she said looking at him. "Hap called Koz and let him know that the care our Jess here was receiving wasn't the best, and that it wasn't an environment conducive to healing for her." Her head turned and she gave a death glare Hap would be proud of to the little bitch doctor.

"Just so happens I did my first residency with the chief of medicine here at Saint Thomas. I called in a favor and as of ten minutes ago, when I arrived on the premises, Jess Morrow became my patient and not yours. So I please ask you to remove yourself from the room. I only ask once, my patient has been through enough and if you do not leave I have security on stand-by. Oh the Chief is waiting to speak with you." with that she turned her back to the shorter doctor and began to check my file.

"Now BITCH!" Tig growled at her. Three weeks of pent-up aggression qt this smug pretentious bitch threatening to boil over. She stumbled to the door and fell when it was opened before she reached it; Hap looked down at her on the floor. Rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way as she reached her feet again. She took off out of the room like a cannon. Hap handed something to Simone and she chuckled but nodded at him.

"Doc." Tig greeted her, "Don't worry Tig, Koz will behave, I warned him that he'd get cut off for a month if he messed with you or Jess. She needs to heal and be kept calm, and I know her well enough to know she's going to need you around to keep calm. Koz is outside the door however, we have an issue too, that has him on high alert when it comes to me." she trailed off and looked over her shoulder out the window by the door. I could see blonde spiky hair showing under the ledge.

"A former patient took too great a liking to me and Koz is dealing with it…but he isn't the sanest of men and made a threat that has Koz on edge…and given what happened to club women recently…well he's a bit over protective." She sighed and shook her head.

"Don't blame him, tough not to go crazy when our women get messed with." Tig spoke and looked down at me, a sad smile playing at his lips. "Especially with head strong independent women like we have." his smile brightened.

"Hey, head strong enough to fight tooth and nail to get back you baby." I said in defense even though it wasn't needed. Tig nodded his head and turned to Simone.

"So, Sim, what am I looking at?" I asked before he got a chance to. "I mean I'm not really sure of my wounds or how I'm healing. I know, for sure, a few ribs broke and I was beginning to wonder about a punctured lung, but the GSW kinda took me out before I knew for sure. Oh, and the broken wrist I knew about that one, I was thinking some damage to my cheek from the punches…did I miss anything?" my voice was calm and level but I could feel Tig shaking with anger at my side.

"Well, you did have a punctured lung, they patched that in surgery when you were brought in, and it should be almost healed by now. The ribs and wrist; I'm going to want to get another X-ray to check on the healing progress. The cheek and eye socket had a hairline fracture that I'm sure is healed by now. Given that you are awake and talking and remember the attack I don't have any worry about lasting brain damage." she said all this while settling at the end of my bed leaning on the footrest talking to me. A pose we had been in before, albeit on picnic tables at the time though.

"I don't see you getting out of here for at least another week; don't get mad that's standard protocol with comas." She threw her hands up in surrender as I went to argue. "We will however get you a shower, and into regular clothes." She smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out my knife and ankle strap. As she began to hand it to me I shook my head.

"Go ahead and give it to Tig for now. I don't see having to defend myself in the near future and I don't want it on me right now." I said and shifted closer into Tig. Thinking of the last time I had seen the knife, buried in Kyle's tall skinny friend…

Tig took it and shoved it in a pocket of his cut. He then sat on the bed behind me and pulled me back into his lap. Tucking my head under his chin, "Simone, can you give us a moment please?" he asked her. She nodded and headed out the door, stopping only briefly and looking at me "Jess, I'm really glad you made it through, had me worried for a minute." she smiled and walked through the door. To a waiting Kozik, who was pacing in front of the door.

* * *

Tig had held me quietly while I processed all that had the attack to the coma, to realizing it was over I was home. I pulled back after a few moments. "Tig." I said while looking at my hands in my lap, my fingers twisting around nervously.

He put a finger under my chin and gently lifted my face to look at him. "What? What is it, you can tell me anything Jess." his eyes so intense and the love clear in them.

"Tig, I killed a man. I had to do it, but still…it weighs on me. Should I have aimed for Kyle instead? I didn't have a clear shot at him and I only had one knife. I needed to make it count. But that man all he did was align himself with the wrong guy. He didn't do anything to me…" I trailed off as I began to second guess myself even more. He had shifted so I was in his lap facing him with his back leaned up against the back of the bed. His long strong legs stretched out in front of him.

"Jess, listen to me. You did exactly what you had to do. You defended yourself and kept fighting until help could get to you. I am so proud of you, for doing what needed to be done." he wiped at tears falling from my eyes. His hands on either side of my face, fingers threading in the hair at the back of my neck. Thumbs on my cheeks, stroking down to my jaw. He kissed me so softly like feathers across my lips. Just like brushing my lips at first, then it deepened little by little. Until his lips were devouring mine, his tongue stroking into my mouth, memorizing the feeling once again.

We stayed locked like that for a few moments, until my heart rate started spiking on the monitor and I laughed. "See what kind of effect you have on me? You make my heart race!" I joked with him, stroking the fingers of my good hand down his face tracing his strong jaw line, just needing to feel some part of him under the pads of my fingers.

"Jess, you are the same woman you always were. You didn't change just because you killed a man. Just like you made me see just because I have killed doesn't mean the same man is still inside me, maybe only visible to you, only alive because of you." His hands were running up and down my back and I leaned my head on his chest. My forehead right above where I knew his "good heart" to beat.

"Jess, I need to say something. Something I never thought I would be able to say and know I meant it." He leaned me back so he could look me in the eye. "Baby, I love you. I love you so fucking much it scares me. When you were gone and I thought I would never see you again all I kept thinking was 'I have to tell her how I feel.'" he had tears in his eyes. I had never known Tig to cry in all my life, not even when Missy died.

"Baby, I already know." I smiled up at him. "I knew the moment you fell for me. I knew in that moment that it didn't matter how hard you fought it, how much you denied it, how hard you believed you weren't capable of it. You loved me. At my prom, that's when you realized it." I tangled my fingers in his hair once more.

"I always knew; I was just waiting for you to see it too." I whispered before crashing my lips to his once again. Ready to face whatever life held for us, I was his Old Lady and he was my Old Man.


	12. Epilogue

Here it is the end of our story! I can't believe that its done, or the response it has received. What started out as a dream I had that wouldn't leave me alone has become a full-fledged story on here, with followers. I never even expected someone to read it, but you have and Followed, Favorited, and reviewed it. I love all of you. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and left me encouragement. I deep gratitude to Chikkafreak, and Simone Santos for talking with me and dealing with my crazy but. Simone we have had amazing conversations and I really enjoyed them. Well enough gushing that's not why you are here, you want the ending...or maybe it's not the end maybe its a 'until later'

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own SOA or anything you recognize, that honor belongs to Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink, and FX.

* * *

_Epilogue._

_2017- Trager household._

_Baby girl, you are almost five years old now, and full of questions. Your bright blue eyes just like your father's. You have his hair too, it's a real bitch to keep untangled and you hate it tied back in braids but I wrestle it into one every single day._

* * *

_I was twenty-one when we found out I was carrying you. Your father, bless his heart freaked out and went on a three-day bike ride. "I barely got the hang of this Old Man shit and now you want to throw a kid at me?" he had screamed before slamming the door to the garage shit behind him. _

_I knew what was going on, he was scared. Things had been tense with the club, your Uncle Jax had gotten back with your Aunt Tara and they had recently had twin boys, Abel and Thomas. Grampa Clay was getting old and the arthritis in his hands was bad, he would have to step down soon. _

_Tig was forty-one and worried about if Jax would keep him on as SAA when he took the gavel. I knew that Jax would, we had gone on a ride and had one of our "big brother/little sister" conversations. He had told me about his plans for the club. He wanted Tig to stay on in his place and only shift Opie up to VP. He felt the club needed as little change as possible._

_Your Daddy, as much as I love him, has a way of bottling everything up and explodes. Normally what he explodes at isn't his real issue, this time I think it was just too much all at once._

_When he came home after his ride to clear his head, I was working in the office of the garage. It was a hot day in June and the AC had crapped the bed and I was sweating, even with all the doors and windows open. I heard the sound of a bike riding on to the lot but I was so swapped with paperwork that I didn't register the distinct sound of the bike until I felt hands on my back rubbing at the tense muscles. As you know by now I don't sleep well when your daddy is gone, and neither do you. I was tired and hot and stressed so when I reacted to the hands it was all instinct. I drove an elbow back into the stomach of whoever they belonged to and reached for the knife at my ankle. _

_"Kitten…Kitten easy it's just me." He had coughed out, doubled over from a mix of laughter and pain. "Damn, I trained you well." He said then kissed my temple._

_"So, you know what it's going to be yet?" he asked. I laughed and just shook my head, so happy to have him home. "I'm only about seven weeks pregnant Tig it takes time."_

_As he straightened up I added to it, "You know babe, you broke the door casing when you slammed the door." he looked at me like I was crazy. "When you left as you slammed the door that leads to the garage at home…you slammed it so hard you cracked the door casing. I don't like the way it looks, makes me tense. I was waiting for you to get home to see if the prospect could get sent to fix it."_

_"I broke it I'll fix it." He said, then went off to the clubhouse. Acting as if it was no different then any other day. We told the club that night that I was pregnant, they all wanted to know if that's why Tig had taken off. To which your father flipped them all the bird. After his initial freak out he was quite amazing about the whole baby process. He is the one who set up your room and when we learned you were going to be a girl, he painted it pink. Had pink paint on his arms for days but he was adamant that he was going to be a father who "did shit for his kid." He painted your name on the wall in white above the crib, 'Alexa Rose Trager._

* * *

_It was three nights ago that you asked the question I knew, from the moment I felt you inside me the very first time, would be coming sooner or later. "Mommy, how did you and Daddy fall in love. He's older than you and all the other Daddy's are much younger at school. Plus your crow is different then Gramma's and the other Old Ladies!"_

_I knew that with my bright brain and Tig's hyper awareness melded together in your head sooner or later you would realize that it was different. So shortly after I had you, I wrote our story in the journal you uncle Op gave me for my 18th birthday. I'm adding this to the end so you know when the time comes, that this was always meant for you. _

_Right now you and your father are down the hall getting you ready for bed, every night he is home he has to start the good night process. He gets you in your PJ's after I bath you. Then he takes you into his man cave and you talk for half an hour, after which you head into your room and he reads you your favorite story. Then he tucks the covers around you and comes to get me. _

_For our half of the nightly ritual I have to lay beside you and tell you how much I love you. I hold up my left hand "'cause it's got the Daddy ring on it." Which is what you call my wedding and engagement ring, I wear the ring Jax gave me on my right hand now. I pinch my index finger down to my thumb and you hook your index and thumb around where they join. I say, "I love you this much, so much that nothing will ever break us apart." Which is followed by us pulling at our hands and you making sure the bond doesn't break._

_Then you trace your little finger over my crow on my shoulder. It's been there since two weeks after I got out of the hospital from my coma. Happy did it, it sits on my left shoulder over the scar from the gunshot. The wings stretch from my clavicle to the edge of my shoulder, the head curving with over my shoulder, and in its claws is a frying pan. Which you are adamant is because "Daddy, makes us pancakes every Saturday if he's not out on da Club Business." you sound like an old mafia man when you say 'da club business.' it makes you father laugh every single time you say it._

_But really now you know it's for the frying pan he used to save my life when I was 18. The frying pan he killed the man who was trying to kill me with. Tig had asked Hap to do it and I didn't know until it was all done. I had cried when I saw it there on my shoulder, it was the moment, that the whole world knew Tig loved me, he reacted on instinct to save the woman he loved._

* * *

_I have about ten minutes before your father will come let me know you two are done. I can feel your little brother kicking up a storm in my belly. You and your father and everyone else in our family are sure it's a girl but I know…I know that I'm carrying a son. A son who will grow up and become a Son, just as I know one day you will be an Old Lady. I know that our family will carry on all the family traditions, and that you will have a life of 'Harleys and Leather.' But I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Like I told you Aunt Ellie the day she was born "we have the best family ever" and you will grow up loved and protected. Maybe it won't be perfect, but it will be right for us. _

_Love,_

_Momma_


End file.
